<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SCENT by KimTanAnukite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125888">SCENT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite'>KimTanAnukite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsta x Angst Works Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Instincts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kihyun is not part of it, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Monsta X is a pack, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, SM idols, Yoo Kihyun-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world believed Kihyun was a Beta.<br/>His members thought so too.<br/>He yearned their touch, their bites, their love.</p><p> </p><p>Or: Another angst story. Because I feed on pain. And you love to suffer. (OT7)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yoo Kihyun/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsta x Angst Works Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sick of your scent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The senior management in Starship agreed with Kihyun, and not only that but they were genuinely happy with his decision.</p><p>The balance in the pack would be perfect, and more people would be attracted to the group with their dynamics this way.</p><p>Even if the reasons the people at his company had to accept the deal were based on money, they had been very supportive and probably some of the very few Alphas and Betas Kihyun felt safe around—and that hadn't tried something weird.</p><p>Kihyun's reasons were more personal and delicate, so from the moment he decided to keep his real nature hidden—even from his members— there was no coming back. The truth must never be uncovered for as long as Starship Entertainment exists.</p><p>For Kihyun, the hardest part of the act was to use his older brother's illness as an excuse. It was the most convincing reason to disappear from the media eye and the dorms every four or six months. His brother had agreed too, with a forced smile. Then their parents had agreed on keeping the lie going once their eldest son died.</p><p>Entering the dorm a strong scent of <em>Bonfire and S'more</em> overwhelmed Kihyun.</p><p>"Oh, you're back," Kihyun walked into their living room where the Betas were cuddling Jooheon, the young Alpha of their pack.</p><p>"Yes. Where's the rest?"</p><p>"Hyunwoo hyung took the Omegas out to eat some ice cream while Joohoney's rut ends," Hyungwon pressed himself closer to the rapper, almost pushing Hoseok on the other side off the couch.</p><p>They didn't like sharing details on the pack's ruts and heats with the 'broken Beta'. He was the only member who hadn't received the bite, so he was an outsider to their relationship.</p><p>"Oh," they of course couldn't see how much the pheromones still flooding the dorm affected him, an Omega who's heat had just finished. "I'll take a shower and then prepare dinner."</p><p>At the dorm each alpha had their own bathroom, the omegas shared one, and the fourth one Kihyun had to share with the betas — who were supposedly the ones who could bare his almost scent-less situation. Even if his scent blockers helped the main vocalist both hide his own scent and perceive in a less intense way the other's scents, the room was filled with a combination of Hoseok's <em>Apple Cider</em> and Hyungwon's <em>Banana Bread</em> scents. It was calming, but it was also a consistent reminder for Kihyun, filling his lungs and mind with the fact that he wasn't part of the pack and didn't get to have the two betas comfort him after his heat.</p><p>As Kihyun was serving dinner in the kitchen, the three missing members came back with several pints of ice cream.</p><p>"Are we changing our careers to ice cream sellers?"</p><p>"Kihyun," Hyunwoo greeted getting the containers from the Omegas to place them on the fridge.</p><p>"That's a lot of calories you know, you shouldn't buy them so many..."</p><p>"Come on hyung, you don't know how many calories we lost with Jooheon's hyung rut. Don't be such a hassle."</p><p>Kihyun gasped but withheld an answer in fear of his voice wavering. His body was weak from the heat he just went through by himself, of course he knew how exhausting being an Omega could be — Kihyun wasn't expecting them to notice how thin and pale he came home after being away a few days, they never noticed before.</p><p>"Changkyun," Hyunwoo warned but hugged the maknae, scenting him with his manly scent of <em>Red cedar and something-gunpowder-like</em>, the smell weirdly fitting perfectly with the maknae's <em>rose tea </em>one.</p><p>Omegas were naturally territorial—in a different way than Alphas—, and so Changkyun was usually bothered by Kihyun's presence. On the other hand, Minhyuk being the sunshine he is approached the mom of the group to annoy him with some drama going around the idol world and calm him down with his <em>piña colada</em> scent, unknowingly making the younger forget about what just happened.</p><p>Everything was going relatively fine. The group didn't question his dynamic since before they debuted—back then he asked them not to ask about it and accept that some people was born different, and so they let it go. Kihyun felt left out and even rejected from time to time, but it was a small price to pay for such a big secret.</p><p>Of course he yearned their touch, their bites, their love, but he stopped feeling loved since he presented and unfortunate events occurred.</p><p>Now it's been over four years since their debut, even more if you count his trainee years, that he had spent living with these six men without receiving the proper affection an omega needs. It was this void that took Kihyun to make decisions that at the end only provoked more fear on him over revealing who he really was. Besides, unless something out of Kihyun's control happened there was no coming back with the agreement he and his superiors came with.</p><p>"Hyung?" Kihyun was absentmindedly washing the dishes when a hot breath ghosting over his neck made his whole body shiver.</p><p>"Jooheon," he cleared his throat and stepped closer to the sink, but the rapper followed suit.</p><p>"Where you at the movies today, hyung?" Kihyun froze, "you smell like popcorn.. caramel popcorn.. y-you smell really good."</p><p>With a panicked expression on his face, Kihyun moved away from the Alpha.</p><p>A dangerous glow of anger and hurt filled Jooheon's eyes for a second. Kihyun ran out of the kitchen and into his room and locked the door behind him. The rest was sleeping on the pack's nest, so they didn't see him or smell his approaching anxiety attack.</p><p>Jooheon shouldn't have been able to smell his scent, not even when both his heat and the younger's rut had just finished. Where his suppressors not working?</p><p>A knock on the door got blood rushing into Kihyun's ears. He needed to contact someone from the staff, now. The problem? He left his phone in the kitchen.</p><p>"Kihyun-ah?" Hoseok's tone was tinted with worry as he tried to open the door.</p><p>"Yes?" he managed to answer in a small voice.</p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Can I come in?"</p><p>"I'm fine, hyung." They couldn't come any closer, especially the Alphas and Omegas. "I just needed to lie down a bit, don't worry."</p><p>Hoseok was not convinced, but since Kihyun was not part of the pack, it wasn't his place to insist and make sure the younger did not lie. "All right, if you need anything just call any of us.. g'night."</p><p>"Good night, hyung."</p><p>He decided to wait until the rest was sleeping to make a run for his phone and head outside where one of his managers could meet him and take him out of this situation. There could not be good outcomes if his band mates found out he was an Omega, and that he and the company had been hiding it from them, lying to their faces. The equilibrium of dynamics could be affected, the Omegas' heats and Alphas' ruts would be altered if Kihyun stopped concealing his nature, their friendship could be broken Changkyun and Minhyuk's territorial nature before the presence of a 'new' Omega, his identity could also be unwelcomed by the media and fans.</p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Can't you smell it?" Kihyun scoffed as he walked around his hyung and entered the car. He waited until the other was inside too so he could explain further. "I came back today and everything was normal until about an hour ago. Jooheon's rut just ended and he was able to catch my scent."</p><p>"Well.. I can't really smell it," the Beta answered as he drove. "You know getting you something stronger could permanently damage your natural scent, don't you?"</p><p>"And you know even if I am worried about it there's nothing I can do. They won't allow my secret to be uncovered. Not even by my members." There was a heavy tint of melancholy in the omega's voice.</p><p>"I know.. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Please don't. It's not your fault, hyung. This is what I wanted, and Starship was the only company that could offer me such protection. You've done more for me than I could ask for, thank you."</p><p>The older, Yonghwa, sighed shaking his head. "I wish you didn't have to hide."</p><p>Kihyun turned to look at the window and remained silent until they were at the clinic. His doctor was a trustful Beta who had been treating him since Kihyun had presented. She had helped him turn into a beta, even if it was just for show, always trying to affect the Omega in Kihyun as little as possible.</p><p>The problem? He had been under such stress his usual medication was losing its effectiveness. Something Kihyun couldn't allow.</p><p>"This is going to block scents completely, both for you and anybody else. Even if an Alpha were to scent you the smell won't stick to you. Unfortunately, you'll feel sick for a couple of hours after taking it," which would be every eight hours instead of the once or twice a day he was used to.</p><p>Yonghwa seemed upset but didn't say a word seeing Kihyun so thankful for the dangerous scent blockers, already taking the first one. He had been trying to convince the rest of the managers that it was time for Kihyun to go back to being an Omega; he didn't think the vocalist was in danger but by being exposed to this treatments for so long. Fortunately the Omega hadn't presented any side effects or complications with his heat suppressors, so he could still tolerate knowing about the new scent blockers.</p><p>Once again, Kihyun entered the dorms carefully, this time trying not to call anyone's attention. <em>Not like they would care</em>. The Omega decided to calm his nervousness and sickness with a bit of Mint ice cream, the Omegas shouldn't mind being that they brought so much and they always shared everything.</p><p>He usually was against consuming big amounts of sugar, Omegas loved sugar, he got kind of used to avoid it. But now he needed to gain weight and this was not exactly the worst way to do so, besides, it did help him with the nausea.</p><p>The next morning Kihyun woke up to the insisting beep of his alarm clock, he usually woke up by himself , but it didn't surprise him either. His body was sore, even more than after a whole day of dancing nonstop. Then, it hit him that he never set alarm clocks when in Korea since they debuted. It was the reminder to take his new medication.</p><p>With a painful groan the Omega did what he had to do before heading out of his room. As he walked past the hall he realize he couldn't tell where each of them was, he couldn't smell their scents at all; so after checking their rooms he concluded they were all sleeping together in their nest. Not needing to wake them up—or even being able to do so since he wasn't allowed in the nest— he proceeded with the housework he hadn't finished the previous night, and then with breakfast.</p><p>"Morning, Kihyun-ssi," a loud Minhyuk walked into the kitchen and immediately started helping Kihyun without being asked to.</p><p>"What's got into you?"</p><p>"Jooheony said you were weird yesterday, I thought you may be tired from your travel and I decided to help today. Besides, Hoseok hyung said he'd reward me if I did it."</p><p>"Now that makes sense."</p><p>One by one the rest of the members joined them, none asking why the main vocalist wasn't eating as well.</p><p>The nausea was back and worse than the first time he took the new scent blockers.</p><p>Since the others weren't paying him much attention, Kihyun decided to take out the ice cream bin he had opened some hours ago, but as soon as he closed his lips around the first spoonful of the creamy dessert a squeal silenced the whole room, "ya!" The Alphas rapidly turned to check on the maknae, distress pheromones putting them on high alert. "What do you think you're doing, hyung? That's our ice cream!" He stood up and took it from Kihyun's hands. "What? He already ate like half of it," Changkyun whined showing the contents to Minhyuk.</p><p>Kihyun huffed incredulous. "You don't even like mint like at all. What's the big deal?"</p><p>"Hyung!" Changkyun was trowing a childish tantrum at something so insignificant that Kihyun didn't think Hyunwoo was actually going to listen to him.</p><p>"Kihyun, I bought that for them. You shouldn't be taking what's not yours." </p><p>The shorter gasped, "are you being serious right now?" They had no right to treat him like a kid who had stolen something form a baby. The situation only worsened his discomfort.</p><p>"If you're still hungry you should eat something more healthy, I don't think your body would process the sugar as well as Omegas' bodies do," Hoseok suggested. </p><p><em>Still?</em> They really paid him that little of attention?</p><p>Kihyun shook his head, "no, sorry. I- I better go get ready."</p><p>No one stopped him. Kihyun walked into the bathroom and cried, feeling emotional; he usually was able to better conceal how affected he was, but being in the bathroom he realized he couldn't longer smell the faint comforting smell of the betas, and he only felt less of an Omega now.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Because of reasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It became impossible to ignore the Alpha commands, the strong smell of them overwhelming his head. Hands restraining his movements. Tears running down his face, almost drowning him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When I presented, my parents were overseas with my brother.. his condition was delicate, we thought he was gonna die back then. I stayed in Korea with a friend of the family. That day, their son brought some friends over, and they were all drinking.."</p><p>"You don't have to continue," Yonghwa stopped him. When he had joined the company, Kihyun was already a trainee and about to debut, so he was just given a quick update on the Omega's situation of becoming a Beta, but he had never asked why.</p><p>"I am okay, hyung. I've received help, and I understand it wasn't my fault at all and that it shouldn't have happened. But it did, and of course it affected me back then, I am just choosing not to let it impact my life negatively any more. I decided to become a Beta because it seemed the best way to keep Alphas away from me, I already had started to audition to become an idol so.. the protection being under a company would give me was a way to assure my safety. It worked, everyone who knows who I am thinks I am a Beta, so they won't try anything funny if they happen to see me on the streets or something like that."</p><p>"Kihyun.. There's many people who is willing to protect you at all costs, either as a Beta or an Omega. I also believe things would be easier and better for you if you joined a pack, you've seen how Monsta X treats Omegas, there's no reason to fear being part of their pack. I am sure Starship will still support you."</p><p>Kihyun took a sip of his coffee, avoiding Yonghwa's eyes. "I am not scared of how they'd treat me if they found out I am not what they think. I am also sure the company would forget the contract and be ready to protect me if the truth came out. But I am worried how everyone's going to react when they get to know I have been  pretending, that I am <em>fake</em> and <em>a liar</em>. They trust me.. and I am betraying them."</p><p>"Whatever happens, I'll be here for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding me? I am too tired, hyung!" Hyungwon groaned when Kihyun messed up once more the choreography. They had been recording the music video for their next mini-album but Kihyun was feeling too lethargic and it was clearly affecting his performance.</p><p>"I know, Won." Hyunwoo was also clearly upset, but he considered inappropriate to scold the broken Beta in front of the staff; even tough he was the leader the other was not part of his pack and it could make things tense if he were to get mad at him for messing things up. "Kihyun.." so he only raised his eyebrows at the main vocalist before asking the rest to get in position once more. </p><p>"Yes." Kihyun was also troubled at not being able to finish the recording. He hated feeling sick and clumsy, useless.</p><p>Fortunately for him, they only needed to do the choreography once more. The director was happy with the results and said they had enough takes to work with, so they got on the vans ready to go back to the company. Most of them still had some schedule to cover, the rest were more likely to spend their free time working on something they needed to get done.</p><p>Kihyun decided to go back to the dorms by himself and sleep for some hours before anyone else would be home. It had been a week since he started taking the new medication and everyday it was harder for him to live without being able to smell any scent — if he were really a broken Omega he wouldn't be bothered by this, because he would be used to it, and not naturally needing them for his mental stability.</p><p>Lying in bed after taking his pills he considered the posible solutions.</p><p>If his heat suppressors were to fail as well, he didn't want to take stronger medication; those would for sure end with his career. He was already a recognized singer, and being a soloist Omega was more accepted nowadays. Besides, he wouldn't disturbe Monsta X's pack dynamics.</p><p>However, there was still a big chance he would be hated and undermined as an artist. And then everyone would know he's an Omega and there would be no one to protect him from Alphas. Again.</p><p>This thought added to his recent inability of perceiving scents distracted Kihyun from trying to sleep, a growing anxiety overcame him and the nausea got him rapidly on his feet.</p><p>Next thing he knew, he was kneeling in the bathroom in front of the toiled and he had emptied his stomach of the only meal he had managed to get all day.</p><p>Hearing the entrance door opening was the only reason Kihyun made an effort to stand up and stop crying. He closed the bathroom door and washed his face and teeth before whomever had just arrived came asking what was he doing.  </p><p>When Kihyun stepped into the hall he met Jooheon who looked at him with a questioning look.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Kihyun wondered trying to go around the Alpha but failing when the younger decided to grab his arm.</p><p>It was probably the first time someone touched him for over a week. This sent a shiver through the Omega's spine that made his head feel even dizzier.</p><p>"There's something you're not telling us, hyung." He let go of Kihyun but stepped closer so he wouldn't try to get away. "Last week, when you came back from your parents' house I picked up a scent form you, but now I can't even smell the dull and unsettling hint of scent you've always had."</p><p>Kihyun wanted to believe Jooheon didn't mean the offensive adjectives which he had used to describe the Omega's scent. "I-"</p><p>"Are you dying?"</p><p>"What? No, honey."</p><p>Jooheon was obviously not convinced but didn't insist. "Anyway, you should go grocery shopping, the pantry is almost empty."</p><p>"You know I am not your servant, right?"</p><p>"I am an Alpha."</p><p>Kihyun gasped at this. He had been acting like the mom of the group since before debut, and despite him not being part of any pack or an Alpha himself his authority had always been respected.</p><p>"Lee Jooheon, dynamics have nothing to do here; if you're hungry, you can go grocery shopping yourself."</p><p>"There's definitely something wrong with you.." Jooheon walked away and forcefully shut his bedroom door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Omega</em>."</p><p>"<em>Omega.</em>"</p><p>It became impossible to ignore the Alpha commands, the strong smell of them overwhelming his head. Hands restraining his movements. Tears running down his face almost drowning him.</p><p>"<em>Omega, stop fighting. Now</em>."</p><p>"No.."</p><p>Kihyun knew this was a nightmare, he would have the same nightmare at least once every two or three months depending on how stressed he was. They never went further because he had mastered the ability to press his face into his pillow to stop himself from hyperventilating, the realization of only his own scent there would immediately wake him up.</p><p>But now he didn't have any scent, and couldn't smell any either — he could only smell the memory of these Alphas.</p><p>So the nightmare continued.</p><p>"<em>You're a good Omega, aren't you?</em>"</p><p>His body was paralyzed, just like it had been back then. He couldn't physically feel the rough hands on him, but the memory of them was enough to raise the panic he was feeling.</p><p>A loud whimper escaped his lips, and then he saw light behind his aggressors.</p><p>"<em>Kihyun!"</em> they had never called his name before.</p><p>"No, please," he didn't want to hear them call his name. They had already made it hard for him hearing the word Omega.</p><p>"<em>Kihyun!</em>" The hands were now actually touching him.</p><p>"Please stop!" He shout feeling a panic attack finish numbing his senses.</p><p>"Kihyun hyung wake up!"</p><p>When he finally opened his eyes the lights of his room were on, Hoseok and Hyunwoo were looking at him with concern in their faces. And there was a body on him.</p><p>He was about to panic again because the lack of scent on the boy scared him, but he quickly recognized the slim body as Hyungwon's. The Beta was attempting to calm him with his scent and pheromones. Kihyun wanted to cry of happiness because they'd never done that for him before. Why did it have to be when he couldn't detect the Banana Bread scent at all.</p><p>"Here," Changkyun entered the room and gave Hyunwoo a glass of water.</p><p>"Hyungwon, let him drink this."</p><p>Hyungwon sat up on Kihyun's lap and dragged the older with him to help him drink the water. "Are you okay?" the Beta was genuinely worried.</p><p>"Yeah, it was just a nightmare." His voice was hoarse and his head was pounding.</p><p>"I don't think that was just a nightmare. What was that?" Even if Kihyun couldn't smell the pheromones that were apparently making Changkyun lower his head, there was authority on Hyunwoo's voice, and the idea of an Alpha giving him orders after the memories he had just revived only worsened his nausea.</p><p>Hoseok might have noticed this, because he turned to the leader and asked him with a sweet voice to please let him and Hyungwon alone with the broken Beta. As soon as Hyunwoo and Changkyun left, Kihyun couldn't hold back his crying any longer. They had helped him out of the nightmare, but those nightmares shouldn't be there to begin with, at least not to that extent anymore.</p><p>"Kihyun, is this the first time this happened to you?" Hoseok sat on the bed beside them. "You know you can trust us.." he added.</p><p>But, could Kihyun trust them with this? It would undoubtedly reveal his secret.</p><p>"Yes," he lied trying to play it cool. "It must have been the burrito I had for dinner."</p><p>"You didn't eat anything last night." Hyungwon wasn't buying it.</p><p>Since when did they pay any attention to his eating habits? "I did, it was here in the room."</p><p>The younger pouted but let it go. "Are you feeling better now?"</p><p>Kihyun was love and touch starved, all he wanted to do was being held by Hoseok while he cuddled the boy on his lap. Not only him, but the Betas were fighting their instincts as they took Kihyun's nod as a sign to leave.</p><p>"Thank you." They gave him a sad smile before leaving the room closing the door behind them.</p><p>Kihyun turned on the bed and pressed his face on the sheets, not to scent them but to bawl on them without being heard.</p><p>Some hours later, as Kihyun was making his way from his room to the kitchen, he noticed the door to the nest was slightly open. Voices coming from inside the room. Discussing how the '<em>pseudo-Beta</em>' had woken up their youngest Omega last night, and that it may be a good idea to have him sleep in a room further from the nest so he couldn't disturb them again so close from his and Minhyuk's heat.</p><p>"Why are you forcing Hyungwon and Hoseok hyungs to sleep with him?" Jooheon wondered with obvious annoyance. </p><p>Kihyun decided it was best for himself to stop eavesdropping this conversation. He never meant to disrupt the pack's dynamics or disturbe the maknae's rest. He took his medicine and proceeded to take his breakfast — he had bought bins of frozen yogurt since it was one of the few things his body wouldn't reject in the mornings; Minhyuk had called him an hypocrite because he had told them not to consume so much of it yet he bought some for himself.</p><p>When the rest came into the kitchen and found no breakfast prepared they said nothing, but they all looked annoyed. "I am sorry my nightmare woke you up last night, Changkyun. And I am sorry you guys had to consider changing your sleeping arrangement because of me. It was just a nightmare, and it won't happen again."</p><p>"Kihyun-"</p><p>A knock on the door interrupted whatever lame apology Hyungwon was about to deliver.</p><p>"I'll see you guys later at the studio, I'm meeting with someone right now."</p><p>And without another word he left the house with Yonghwa.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conceal, don't feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" You're not mated, and you don't smell like anything either."</p><p>"Hyung, please go with the Omegas. I got this."</p><p>"What do you want me to call you, Omega? If that's what you are.."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group had just finished recording an interview and variety show and Wonho decided to treat the Omegas and Kihyun who seemed in serious need of some coffee. On the way to the building's cafeteria, Hoseok was called to help Hyunwoo with something so he gave the other three some money and sent them by themselves. They were then getting something to drink when some men approached them. Judging by their uniforms they were some sort of security guards.</p><p>"Are those guys looking our way?" Minhyuk asked as Kihyun payed for the drinks.</p><p>"Whom?" The main vocalist turned to follow the Omegas to a table and his eyes met those of one of the guys, he was obviously looking at them and didn't mind looking away once Kihyun made eye contact. "Just ignore them."</p><p>"Oh no, they're coming.." Changkyun murmured taking a sip of his iced americano.</p><p>Just then three men sat on the table next to theirs, on the side none of the idols was sitting on, so it was pretty much like sitting together. "Hello," one of them, the bigger one, greeted them — Kihyun couldn't smell but he could tell they're Alphas by just looking at them .</p><p>"Hey," Changkyun greeted back in English.</p><p>"I've never seen you here before.. I guess you're idols?" The same guy asked.</p><p>"You guessed right." Minhyuk gave them a polite smile.</p><p>"And you're Omegas.."</p><p>"And you're Alphas." Changkyun stated not minding to correct Kihyun's second gender. "Nice to meet you," the maknae made a signal with his hand hoping he and his members could just leave now.</p><p>"We are," another one answered with a smirk, he was annoyed at the rapper's answer. "We were wondering, if you're not too busy right now," he gestured their drinks as if confirming they were on a break, "we could maybe hang out?"</p><p>"That's a nice offer, but our Alphas are waiting for us upstairs." Minhyuk didn't bother on looking at their reactions as he reached for Changkyun to leave. That's when one of the Alphas, the one that hadn't talk so far, did the same and grabbed Kihyun's arm.</p><p>"Excuse me." Kihyun laughed clearly displeased. </p><p>"What are you?"</p><p>Kihyun frowned and noticed Minhyuk and Changkyun growing evidently impatient, they were covering their noses, which told the vocalist the Alphas must be releasing pheromones.</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>"You're not mated, and you don't smell like anything either. We are kind of doing you a favor, you know?"</p><p>Kihyun couldn't let their words get to him, besides, the Omegas were anxious and he felt responsibility over them. "And I don't care what you Alphas think, you know? You should really leave now."</p><p>Fortunately the Alphas weren't looking for a challenge or fight, so after what seemed like an hour of just patronizing stares to the vocalist they stood up and left the cafeteria with a 'whatever'.</p><p>"Thank you," Minhyuk murmured.</p><p>"Let's go back upstairs."</p><p>Hyungwon was probably going to whine because they didn't bring anything for him, but as soon as they noticed the Omegas demeanor all the four resting members were all over them trying to calm them. Kihyun just continued his way towards the couch. He didn't feel like drinking his tea anymore.</p><p>"What happened?" Hoseok turned with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"We were at the cafeteria when some security guards, some Alphas, decided to have a conversation and ask them out.. it wasn't big deal, but I think they released some pheromones and clearly affected Minhyuk and Changkyun."</p><p>"Do you want Alpha to go and beat them up until they can't release not even a sound, baby?" Jooheon was scenting Changkyun. It was then that Kihyun realized they must have noticed he couldn't smell and didn't mind doing it in front of him anymore.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Hyunwoo was the only one to walk closer to Kihyun. "They touched you, didn't they?"</p><p>"How did you-"</p><p>"You keep scratching your arm. Did they touch them?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p><p>Some weeks later Kihyun and Minhyuk were working on their vocals at the company when the older entered pre-heat. It was pretty obvious, he became clumsier and clingier than normal.</p><p>"Kihyunnie, you're hiding a secret from me. I know it. I know you are dating Yonghwa hyung, or at least you like him. Is he courting you? Do Betas court other Betas?" Minhyuk hugged the smaller's side, he wasn't going to let him go until he got answers.</p><p>"No, I mean. I don't know if Betas court other Betas. We are not dating, and I don't like him. We are just friends, and stop pushing me please."</p><p>"You are so boring," he pushed himself closer to the other. "I bet he likes you, you two look good together. He is really good looking, you know?"</p><p>"I mean, I guess? But he's not my type."</p><p>"You're more into Alphas then?" Minhyuk laughed. "Better be into Omegas if you ever want to have pups."</p><p>Kihyun wanted to have pups. He wanted to have a big family. He wanted to bare kids, he wanted to be pregnant and give birth and be a normal Omega.</p><p>"Minhyuk, stop."</p><p>The taller pushed closer again, not knowing that on Kihyun's other side there was the big piano keyboard they used for practicing. And so all the pushing caused it to fall. And to break. And it made both boys gasp. And panic.</p><p>"Fuck, Minhyuk!"</p><p>"Oh no! What do we do?"</p><p>We? Kihyun snorted and checked on the instrument. "I don't think there's nothing we can do. I'll tell-"</p><p>"No! They'll be mad at me. Let's leave and pretend it wasn't us."</p><p>"Do you even know who I was gonna say? I'll tell Yonghwa, don't worry too much. We have money to pay for it."</p><p>"But they're expensive."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"But Alpha will be mad at me." He was clearly talking about Hyunwoo.</p><p>"He never gets mad at you, stop worrying." Kihyun sent a text to the Beta explaining what had happened and with an apology explained they'd pay for it. "There you go. He said it's fine, this could happen to anyone. Don't beat yourself over it."</p><p>"Okay.."</p><p>The first thing they noticed when they arrived home was Hyunwoo pacing around the living room. The rest of the guys were sitting on the couch and sofas with their heads down.</p><p>"Care to explain what happened today in your vocal class?" The Alpha crossed his arms, obviously knowing the answer himself.</p><p>Kihyun didn't understand what the big deal was, he and Minhyuk were paying for it.</p><p>"We practiced our high notes?"</p><p>"This is not a game, Kihyun. I know we can pay for it and that you already promised to do so. I want to know what were you doing? Did it fall by itself?"</p><p>"No, I- we- I seriously don't see what the problem is. It was an accident."</p><p>"What happened, Minhyuk?" The Alpha turned tired of Kihyun's evasive answers.</p><p>The Omega shrunk his shoulders, "Alpha mad?"</p><p>"Are you in preheat, honey?" Hyungwon stood up and held Minhyuk's face in his hands. "Don't cry, baby. Alpha's not mad at you, only worried."</p><p>Hyunwoo, who's unhappy stare was still fixated on Kihyun, approached the two tall figures and his entire demeanor changed. "I'm sorry if I scared you, baby. Are you okay?"</p><p>"I- I didn't want us to get in trouble, but Kihyun.." his ambiguous statement made the oldest throw yet another ugly glare at the main vocalist.</p><p>"You keep putting the Omegas in stressing situations, Ki.." Hyungwon tried to excuse the Alpha's disgust.</p><p>"Minhyuk. They think this was just my fault. Don't you have something to say?"</p><p>The older pouted and without answering hid his face on the model's chest.</p><p>"Take him to the nest, I'll be there in a bit," Hyunwoo ordered the Beta, and only Hoseok stayed back. He then turned to face Kihyun again. "Do you think you could stay somewhere else while they're in heat?"</p><p>Their heats usually lasted from three to five days; they'd never asked him to leave the house during one before. Not even when he was clearly affected by the scents.</p><p>"I guess. Not like a have an option, right?"</p><p>Hyunwoo then did something he had never done to him before, he growled and flashed his red eyes to Kihyun. The shorter immediately stepped back and lowered his head, all he could hear was his his heart pounding on his chest and blood rushing through his ears. His body was yelling at him to bare his neck and ask for forgiveness.</p><p>Hoseok was by his side in less than a second, holding Kihyun tight in an embrace. "Hyung, please go with the Omegas. I have this. Go."</p><p>Hyunwoo was concerned. He hadn't mean to act like that, but he also wasn't expecting to get such a reaction. The Alpha nodded and reluctantly left.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Kihyun was trying hard not to cry, Betas weren't supposed to submit that easy, even less when the Alpha in question wasn't their mate. "Come on, I have to get some things from the convenience store. You're coming with me."</p><p>Kihyun was struggling because the Beta's scent couldn't calm him at all, but he still followed him outside.</p><p>"Hyunwoo shouldn't have done that," Hoseok commented.</p><p>"It's okay," Kihyun wasn't in the mood to talk about it, but, again, he had no option.</p><p>"Is not... You know you can trust in me, Ki. I wish you would tell me what's going on with you so that I could help."</p><p>"I don't need help."</p><p>"You do, Kihyun. We all do... I've noticed things, but I can't help you if you won't allow me to. We can't be there for you if you don't want us to."</p><p>"I don't need help."</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun closed the door behind him and dropped his bags on the floor. At least here he didn't have to worry about waking anyone up or them surprising him taking his pills. He could also eat his yogurt ice cream in peace and maybe cry if he felt like it.</p><p>As soon as he and Hoseok were back  Kihyun lost no time and prepared his bags to leave the dorms for at least five days, he may not be longer affected by the Omegas in heat scent but he wanted to avoid interaction with Hyunwoo as much as possible.</p><p>Is not that he felt intimidated or uncomfortable around the other, he just didn't want to feel the way he did when the Alpha did not more than growling and showing his red eyes. He could fight his instincts only so much.</p><p>He was currently taking a bath in a hotel room were no one could bother him. No Alphas around. Safe.</p><p>That is, until he had to go out of the room early the next morning and a group of what he guessed were Alphas and Betas spotted him on his way to the company.</p><p>"Good morning!"</p><p>One of them called him and they started following him.</p><p>"Hey princess, no one taught you manners?"</p><p>Kihyun decided to ignore them and asume his role of Beta, if they sensed how nervous and scared he was he would be at disadvantage. The four guys were still behind him but keeping an acceptable distance.</p><p>"<em>Omega</em>."</p><p>Kihyun stopped. He turned so fast his neck actually hurt. "What did you just call me?"</p><p>"What do you want me to call you, <em>Omega</em>? If that's what you are.."</p><p>"I'm not, and you better leave me alone, I am late for work and I am not in the mood to talk with people like you?"</p><p>"People like us?" Another guy that looked way younger than Kihyun laughed. "We are Alphas."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"You should be kneeling right now, even if you were a Beta. A Beta wouldn't hide their second gender so.. Why are you under scent blockers?"</p><p>No one had questioned him before. Nor the trainees he lived with before debut, nor the press or interviewers that met him from close, nor the people of his hometown, nor the staff of any show presentation or whatever work Monsta X had to do. Like, not even his noonas.</p><p>Kihyun didn't owe them anything, so he decided not to answer and after rolling his eyes he continued with his path. Which didn't please the Alphas at all.</p><p>"You disrespectful Omega, I'm gonna teach you some manners."</p><p>Before he could know what was happening, one of the Alphas had grabbed Kihyun by the back of his neck and was pushing him face first against a wall.</p><p>"Let me go!" Kihyun more mad than scared, it was frustrating to think some Alphas still behaved this way nowadays. So he concentrated on his anger, that way the panic and helplessness coming with the memories of the Alphas' strength and natural dominance wouldn't overtake his senses.</p><p>"Or what? You may not smell nice like you should, but your body still screams <em>Omega</em>, and I can make you scream Alpha."</p><p>"Hyung, there's a patrol coming this way, let's go."</p><p>"Not until I make this bitch learn his place."</p><p>"Hyung!" The other guys ran off, leaving their leader behind.</p><p>"You should listen to your bitches. <em>Alpha</em>."</p><p>Lights clouded Kihyun's sight as the Alpha banged the Omega's head against the wall. He fell to his knees and heard a laugh followed by rapid steps. Then two pairs of arms were helping him up.</p><p>"Sir, are you okay?"</p><p>"Uh?" </p><p>Kihyun didn't notice he had closed his eyes until he opened them to see two cops checking on him. "Did he do this to you? Jun, get him."</p><p>"No!" Kihyun stopped them. "I, he didn't. I am late for work, sorry. Thanks for helping me stand up. I am fine."</p><p>"You're not, son."</p><p>Them catching the Alpha, or even going after him, meant Kihyun would have to declare or something, he couldn't get under the public eye for this. He would get the company in trouble, and he would probably be investigated. People would found out he was not  Beta at all. He couldn't allow that.</p><p>"I'm sorry. But I don't need your help, and I need to get going. Excuse me."</p><p>Fortunately, although reluctantly, they didn't insist. But they did follow him from afar to the company, something Kihyun didn't ask for nor expect, but that he was thankful for.</p><p>Entering the building, Kihyun was met with the gigantic clock on the wall. He was already half an hour late, and he wasn't exactly on good terms to be so. "Today's going to be a good day for sure."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What if</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It had always impressed Kihyun how could Alphas be both the gender to hurt and heal Omegas the most.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun took a deep breath before opening the door to the studio in which he and Minhyuk had been practicing the previous day. Today he would be recording some melodies with Hyunwoo and Wonho, and they were already waiting for him — standing beside a brand new piano keyboard.</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>"You're late." Hyunwoo didn't even spare him a glance.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry."</p><p>"Let's begin, we have to be back at the dorm-" Wonho stopped mid sentence, he looked distracted and slowly walking closer to the main vocalist. "Kihyun?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You smell like iron.. you smell like pain."</p><p>Kihyun waited for a few seconds, focusing on every part of his body, but there was no pain at all. Even if there was pain, no one should be able to smell it, much less a Beta. Though, Hoseok's concerned semblance did make Kihyun's heart beat faster.</p><p>"It's not pain. It's blood." The Alpha corrected. Just then Kihyun felt something wet running down behind his right ear, what he had thought was sweat turned out to be blood. He looked at his now red hand in shock. He really couldn't feel the pain until he was totally aware of the wound. "What did you do?" He was clearly troubled by the smell.</p><p>"Why do you always question me that way, hyung?" Kihyun's eyes were fixed on his own bloody hand.</p><p>"What happened?" Wonho lifted the younger's face by gently placing a hand under his chin. "Who did this?"</p><p>"Is nothing, hyung."</p><p>"Don't you dare lie to me," the Beta was growing upset. He turned to their leader and they seemed to communicate without words, because Hyunwoo nodded and one second later Wonho was dragging the Omega out of the room and towards the bathrooms.</p><p>"Hyung, we have recordings to-"</p><p>The older shushed him smoothly. After checking no one else was in the room, Wonho lifted Kihyun by the waist and sat him on the bathroom counter. Hyunwoo walked in and closed the door behind him, "I managed to move the recording for tomorrow, anyway Hyungwon and Minhyuk won't be recording until Monday. Here." He gave Wonho a first aid kit. "Shouldn't we take him to the ER?"</p><p>Before Kihyun could ask them not to, Wonho shook his head. "He said is nothing, you think he would let us be responsible and take him to the hospital?"</p><p>Kihyun snorted. "You know I can both hear and talk?"</p><p>"Are you telling us what happened or who did this?"</p><p>Instead of answering, the Omega turned his face to the left so Wonho could have better access to the injury caused by the strange Alpha on his way to work.</p><p>"Kihyun-ah, you could have a concussion." Hyunwoo was now standing closer to them, a hand over his nose trying to avoid smelling the blood.</p><p>"I'll heal."</p><p>"Do you have an Alpha to lick the wound?" Wonho wondered with a knowing tone.</p><p>"That's so primitive." Kihyun huffed knowing the Beta had just mentioned the best solution for his problem.</p><p>Wonho was holding a cotton pad on one hand and a bottle with some liquid on the other. "Only their saliva would save you from this and possible further complications. Sorry."</p><p>There was no pain yet, but for a second Kihyun actually considered asking Hyunwoo to help him clean up the blood, but the Alpha couldn't even stand the smell of the blood so, nope. "Just do it."</p><p>"I'll clean it first."</p><p>Omegas were good standing the pain. Kihyun liked to think he was especially good standing the pain. So he didn't show much reaction, only hissing a bit and balling his hand on fists.</p><p>"Is not a big wound, but you should definitely rest after this."</p><p>Kihyun sighed waiting for Wonho to finish. His eyes wondered to his left and he was met with a confusing image. Hyunwoo was no longer holding his nose, his eyes were cast down and his upper lip was curling up as if he was about to growl.</p><p>"Hyung." Wonho looked a bit dizzy. "Stop, I don't think he can smell it."</p><p>Kihyun turned to look at them, the Alpha sighed clearly upset. "What?"</p><p>"I noticed the other night that not only you can't catch scents but maybe you can't be affected by pheromones either? He's trying to numb your pain. "</p><p>Hyunwoo trying to lessen Kihyun's discomfort really surprised the Omega.</p><p>"I.. I really appreciate it though, Hyunwoo hyung."</p><p>"If you're okay with it.. can I help?" The Alpha pointed at his own head. "The wound, I mean."</p><p>Kihyun couldn't help but smile. He had never allowed an Alpha do more than hug him since that day. But this was his leader wanting to do no more than help him, and Wonho was there too, so, with a bit of hesitance Kihyun turned his head again — silently letting the Alpha do as his instincts had probably been begging him to do since he first smelled the blood at the studio.</p><p>Kihyun tried to control his heart beat as the taller walked closer, two big hands holding his head in place. The Omega held his breath when Hyunwoo's warm tongue immediately made the pain go away. It had always impressed Kihyun how could Alphas be both the gender to hurt and heal Omegas the most.</p><p>The Alpha continued licking until he was satisfied with the looks of the wound. "Better?"</p><p>Kihyun's hand held the bigger hand caressing the skin of his neck. "Much better, hyung. Thank you."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Hyunwoo stepped back, letting go of the Omega's hold.</p><p>"I better go. We," he corrected pointing at Wonho, "we gotta check on Minhyuk and Changkyun."</p><p>Kihyun was a bit disappointed. He wasn't expecting more but he had enjoyed the attention for as long as it lasted, and now he wanted more.</p><p>"Kihyun, if you don't want to tell us, at least tell Minhyuk, whomever did this to you.. at least tell Yonghwa about it."</p><p>He didn't.</p><p>Instead, he took his sudden free day to overthink. He had really enjoyed the attention and care from his two oldest members. They wanted to help him, they were always so nice, maybe if he stopped taking the pills and maybe even told them about his real second gender they would protect him the way he needed and deserved.</p><p>"No, no," Kihyun sighed lying on the hotel bed. "What am I thinking."</p><p>Before Kihyun could fell asleep, Hyunwoo sent him a text asking him to comeback to the dorms the next day after work, and saying that he should be careful on his way there. It wasn't exactly a touching message but it did make the Omega feel cared for.</p><p>That night, he dreamed again about Alphas. Only not the ones who had caused him so much pain; in the dream he was home with the rest of the members, Changkyun and Minhyuk were in heat, and so was Kihyun. He dreamed of Jooheon and Hyunwoo, the Alphas taking care of their three Omegas.</p><p>The dream was now stuck in his head, thinking of how good had Jooheon's touch felt, how the young Alpha had kissed him like no one had done before. How Hyunwoo had held him with love. How the Omegas had scented him after his heat. How the Betas fed him and got him into the bathtub to bathe him. The most vivid dream he's ever had — not counting the nightmares. What Kihyun yearned the most from it was the scents of the six men that took care of him on the dream.</p><p>"Your turn." Hyunwoo's voice snapped Kihyun out of his daydreaming. The main vocalist nodded but kept his head down. If he looked at the members, especially at the Alpha, Kihyun was sure he would break and tell them the truth only so he could stop using the Scent Blockers and Heat Suppressors to be with them.</p><p>And he couldn't allow that, because there was no way they would forgive him and accept him in their pack just like that.</p><p>As Kihyun was singing, he made the mistake of looking up; Hyunwoo and Wonho were on the corner of the studio, the Alpha was holding the Beta as the younger scented him trying to mask their Omegas' heat. The producer didn't pay them much attention, but she was clearly upset when Kihyun got distracted by it and messed up his lines. "Kihyun-ssi, please try harder. I have a meeting in less than an hour."</p><p>"Yes. Sorry. I'll start over."</p><p>Kihyun wasn't proud of his performance, it could have been better, but it wasn't bad at all, so the producer let them go as soon as he finished the last line. They were heading out of the room when Wonho grabbed Kihyun by the wrist and checked his head without asking for permission.</p><p>"I couldn't check it before, does it still sting? Did you get a headache? There's still a bump here, does it hurt?"</p><p>"It hurt a little last night, but I feel okay now."</p><p>"Let me see," Hyunwoo's hands replaced Wonho's. "It does look better." The Omega was kind of expecting [read: wishing] the Alpha to clean the wound again, but Hyunwoo let go and stepped back. "I still have some work to do here, are you going back to the dorms today?"</p><p>Kihyun nodded avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"Let's go together then," Wonho smiled, "I don't have anything else to do until tomorrow morning.</p><p>Kihyun had planned to work a bit on his dancing by himself and go home until late.</p><p>"What about the Omegas?"</p><p>"Hyungwon and Jooheon are with them for today, I'll get going then. See you guys later."</p><p>"Yes, hyung."</p><p>Wonho helped Kihyun carry his bag and they shared a conversation that helped the younger forget about all the stress going on in his life at the moment. It was always like that with the oldest Beta. He just had so much love to give and he always knew how to make people feel happy around him. That is until Kihyun understood his real intentions.</p><p>"How do you still have energy having two Omegas in heat downstairs?"</p><p>As soon as they had entered the house, Wonho dragged Kihyun to the second floor, where he had built a gym — since the members refused to go to the gym, he had no option but to bring the gym to them.</p><p>"How are you so tired after doing basically nothing?"</p><p>Kihyun snorted but accepted the counterattack and proceeded to exercise under Wonho's demanding assistance. At least the cardio would help him with his resistance during their dance practices.</p><p>"Did you talk with Yonghwa yesterday?"</p><p>Kihyun sighed. "No. I don't understand why you an Minhyuk insist so much on something that doesn't exist. We are just friends."</p><p>"I never said you were something else. I mean, is normal for Betas to hang out without emotions involved, but you two are a little too close for us not to suppose things."</p><p>"Well, don't. I don't like him, okay?"</p><p>Wonho lifted his hands in defeat. "I'm just asking because you didn't want to tell me and Woo what happened yesterday. We care about you..."</p><p>"I know, hyung. But it was nothing, stop worrying."</p><p>"I won't insist. But I want you to be sure that, whatever is going on with you right now, or whatever happens later, we are here for you. All six of us. We won't judge you."</p><p>Kihyun knew this, but he hadn't ask for help for so long that it just seemed wrong of him to open up about it now. He wanted to tell them, he wanted to be part of their pack. But he was scared, and he couldn't help feeling this way. Maybe he could tell Wonho first and-</p><p>"Hyung."</p><p>They turned towards the door where the other Beta was standing. "Changkyun is asking for you. Apparently, I'm not 'huggable' enough."</p><p>Wonho laughed at Hyungwon's murmuring and left the room without a word. Once again, Kihyun didn't have the mindset to even feel disappointed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Find You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hyung," Kihyun whined, nose buried on the scent glands on his neck.</p><p>"What do you want, Omega?" He growled.</p><p>Kihyun turned his head and connected his lips with the other's.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As time passed, Kihyun felt worse and worse. The scent blockers were covering his scent and helping him not get any but at what cost? As he couldn't register any kind of scent or pheromones he felt nothing but void. Every morning he sat at the end of his bed, holding the pills on his hands and letting his mind fight his instincts as he hardly managed to drink the pill.</p><p>He was having a hard time keeping up with the choreography for their next shows, his body was lethargic. He was having a hard time sleeping, the nightmares were becoming more constant. He was having trouble eating, the smell of the food made the nausea even worse. He was struggling more to keep it from the others, of course they noticed his condition was bad. But he wouldn't tell them what was wrong, instead, Kihyun distanced himself from them a little more every day.</p><p>The only thing anyone could relate his symptoms to was a bond being broken. When an Alpha or an Omega decided to leave their mate, the Omega's body would slowly shut down unless they found a new Alpha to claim them and replace the damaged bond. But they knew this wasn't Kihyun's case. And the company wasn't doing anything about it.</p><p>Changkyun had come back home one night crying and yelling because he had ask the company to do something and help Kihyun, but they only told him to stay out of it and not to worry. Of course the Omega wasn't happy with their answer, and he was now demanding his Alphas to do something themselves.</p><p>"The company isn't happy, Kihyun. Your performance lately isn't exactly at Monsta X level if you know what I mean.. And I can't stand seeing you like this, you are obviously not okay."</p><p>"Monbebe hadn't noticed. Nor the media. Tell them not to worry."</p><p>"Is not about that, Kihyun, and you know it. You're really good at acting, but you can't do it forever. I'm taking you to the doctor-"</p><p>"No. You're not. I am going to keep taking this pills and the regular heat suppressors until they stop working, okay? Please, don't worry, because once that happens, I won't go to the doctor to ask for something stronger. I'll tell the guys the truth then."</p><p>"This is not a game."</p><p>"Believe me, I know."</p><p>"What you're going trough is completely unnecessary. You're just being stubborn and irresponsible at this point, Kihyun."</p><p>Kihyun gasped not liking what he was hearing, because he knew the Beta was right. And it hurt.</p><p>"I gotta go."</p><p>"And now you're running away."</p><p>"I am not, Yonghwa. You're the only one I've chosen to trust the truth with, you're the only one besides my therapists that know what I really went through. You know I had reasons to choose this lifestyle."</p><p>"And I also know you're not in danger like before. I know you'd be okay if people finds out, the company is ready to protect your image, and I am ready to protect you myself. I am more worried over what will happen to you if your body decides you've denied it it's nature enough."</p><p>The Beta placed his hand on Kihyun's thigh to stop his leg from moving.</p><p>"What do you think is happening right now? You obviously look stressed, but you're not producing any distress pheromones to ask for help and you are not registering my efforts to calm you down with pheromones of my own. Do you think you're just immune to our natures? Or maybe you're not just keeping your emotions and thoughts inside but also the actual physical effects from it?"</p><p>"Thanks for the coffee. Don't bother, I'll take a taxi."</p><p>Yonghwa sighed but insisted on calling a ride for the younger himself, just to make sure he got home safe.</p><p>The following weeks Kihyun evaded the older as much as possible, only interacting with him when absolutely necessary, like in meetings. The Omega knew he was being stubborn and hurting himself when he could just tell the truth and let others help him. But everytime he really considered doing so, embarrassment would overcome him, and he would just make the distance between he and his members wider.</p><p>Kihyun hit the alarm clock on his night table and pressed his face against the pillow. He needed to get up, wake the others up, and make breakfast, but he was exhausted. The next time he opened his eyes was because a thunder outside resounded on the whole house waking him up.</p><p><em>Wait</em>.</p><p>"Fuck." Kihyun jumped out of the bed but sat down immediately as he felt like fainting. The rain outside was the only noise around so he guessed the others were trusting on him to wake them up and they were probably still sleeping.</p><p>It must have been because his heat was approaching, he only hoped the suppressors wouldn't fail so early. He took his pills and dressed in a rush, heading out of the room only to find the others already taking breakfast.</p><p>"Morning," Changkyun smiled offering him a plate of pancakes with chocolate mint ice cream on top.</p><p>"Morning?" Kihyun sat down on the only available chair. "What's going on? Why didn't you wake me up?"</p><p>As the rest was being as noisy as usual Changkyun lay his head down on Kihyun's shoulder. "I woke up early because yesterday I slept all day. I saw you were still sleeping and thought you may need some more resting, so I woke everyone up and made breakfast myself."</p><p>The Omega obviously wanted to be praised, so Kihyun cooed at him, "Our youngest has learned well, thank you, baby."</p><p>"He is worried about your health. We all are..."</p><p>"I'm fine, Minhyuk. Don't worry."</p><p>The gesture must have been something Kihyun needed, because he was able to finish his breakfast without feeling sick for a second.</p><p>The rest of the day he felt a little better than lately, he was more energetic and his focus was better too. Kihyun took advantage of it and worked over hours.</p><p>He was walking down the hall when Yonghwa almost ran him over."Oh, Kihyun, sorry. You're still here?"</p><p>"Yeah, I am. Were you running from someone? Did you stole something?" The shorter wondered with an amused smile.</p><p>"I see someone's in a good mood." Yonghwa shook his head and pointed the building's entrance to walk with Kihyun. "Can I maybe give you a ride home?"</p><p>Surprisingly for the Beta, Kihyun accepted, "only if you don't try to convince me again of stop using my pills."</p><p>"I won't, I just miss spending time with you."</p><p>"Yeah, same here. I'm sorry I've been ghosting you." Kihyun sent Hyunwoo a text letting him now he was okay and that their manager would drive him home.</p><p>They got on Yonghwa's car and talked like they hadn't done in months. The older parked outside the dorms and took off his seat belt to face the Omega. "We are here, so technically I can talk about this, but it's okay if you just want to leave, I won't stop you... I talked with the other managers and directors, they agreed to help you tell the members about you being an Omega."</p><p>"Hyung-"</p><p>"That doesn't mean you have to stop taking your suppressors or tell the world about it yet. You can decide on that with your members later."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"I just wanted to let you know. Whenever you feel ready, that's what we are doing."</p><p>Suddenly Kihyun turned on his seat and hugged the older tightly. "Thank you. Really."</p><p>The Beta didn't know what to do with his hands, so he placed them on the Omega's waist. "Don't worry, you know I care about you."</p><p>Kihyun didn't let go of the embrace, instead, he turned his head and connected his lips with the older's.</p><p>"Kihyun?"</p><p>Yonghwa was looking at him with wide eyes. And before the singer could apologize and explain he didn't know what was happening with him that day, they were kissing again. This time for real.</p><p>The Beta dragged the smaller to sit him on his lap and both let their hands wander each other's body.</p><p>"Hyung," Kihyun whined with his nose buried on the scent glands on Yonghwa's neck.</p><p>"What do you want, <em>Omega</em>?" He growled.</p><p>"It burns."</p><p>That did the trick. The Beta took Kihyun by the shoulders and pushed him away from him. "Kihyun, you smell like caramel popcorn."</p><p>"Can't be." Kihyun pushed the hands holding him away and went back to kiss his manager and rub against him. "Do something, Beta. It burns."</p><p>"Kihyun, wait.. did you take your pills today?"</p><p>Kihyun tried to remember. He had definitely taken them that morning, or where those just his vitamins? "Oh, shit. I gotta go." With his mind clear again, the Omega hurried out of the car, not stopping to listen to the other.</p><p>He needed to get to his room now.</p><p>As silently as possible, he entered the dorm and was hit by the scents of Bonfire and S'mores, Red cedar and something gunpowder-like, Apple Cider, Banana bread, Rose tea, Piña colada. His eyes were filled with tears because he had miss their scents so badly, and he just wanted to be comforted by them. But now his lower abdomen was burning and his own caramel popcorn scent was combined with Yonghwa's Waterfall scent.</p><p>Every time Kihyun passed by the pack's nest a pang crossed his chest at the desire to enter the room and lie down with the rest.</p><p>But tonight, it was fear that pushed the air out of his lungs.</p><p>The nest was empty.</p><p>And Kihyun was suddenly surrounded by six shadows.</p><p>Jooheon growled at him, causing the main vocalist to cower.</p><p>"Where you with an omega before coming here?" Minhyuk was looking at him with tears filling his eyes.</p><p>Was that the first explanation for his sweet smell they could come up with? And what if he was?</p><p>"Unmated broken betas shouldn't be allowed to help an omega through their heats.." murmured Hyungwon.</p><p>"What-?" Kihyun jumped with a start as Hyunwoo had walked to him from behind.</p><p>"It smells like illness-"</p><p>"But it smells so good," completed Jooheon approaching his front. "It's the scent you had the other night." With Hyunwoo behind, there was no way of running away. On one side he had the betas, on the other the omegas. And now there were hands on his shoulder.</p><p>"Please-" his throat closing cut his words. Kihyun felt the begging of a panic attack, totally overwhelmed by the situation. "Don't." He didn't want them to know the truth this way, he didn't want them to see him at his most vulnerable state. </p><p>His voice along with his sweet scent turning into a burned popcorn smell brought reasoning back to the pack. Wonho stepped in and pushed the alphas away from Kihyun.</p><p>"What's going on?" Changkyun looked at his hyungs in confusion.</p><p>"Baby you need to breath slowly."</p><p>"He's an omega isn't he?" Minhyuk hid behind Jooheon, eyes wide and not knowing how to react.</p><p>"He is.." Hyunwoo had a deep frown on his face. "Everyone go back to the nest, Wonho and I will take care of the situation," he ordered.</p><p>But the Omega cried harder at this, terrified with the idea of an Alpha getting any closer to him during his heat. Afraid of being alone with two men with the physical complexion of Wonho and Hyunwoo.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Stop," Changkyun cried, "please don't hurt him, Alpha."</p><p>Hyunwoo gasped, "I would never, I-" The leader realized then that both he and Wonho were grabbing Kihyun's wrists, and his hold was especially strong, Kihyun's eyes were filled of tears and his face was red. He let go of the Omega with regret on his eyes, "Kihyun-ah."</p><p>"Please," Kihyun cried more trying to get rid of Wonho's hold too.</p><p>"Wait, Ki," Wonho wasn't measuring his own strength, pulling the shorter towards himself.</p><p>"Don't," Kihyun's was near to hyperventilating, he wanted to get as much distance between him and the Alphas, but his Omega wouldn't allow him to do so. "Don't touch me.." Only then Wonho realized Kihyun was actually scared of him.</p><p>"Alpha, please, let me help him instead." Minhyuk cupped Hyunwoo's face in his hands, then indicated with his eyes for the older to leave.</p><p>"I'll help him too, if you're okay with that, hyung?" Hyungwon was asking both Hyunwoo and Kihyun.</p><p>"Only you two," Kihyun was growing shy knowing this was the first time since he presented that someone got to smell him in heat, it was also the first time his members got to smell his natural scent. He hugged himself feeling small with six pairs of eyes on him.</p><p>An Omega and a Beta were the least threatening option Kihyun's mind would think of in this situation.</p><p>"Come here, baby." Minhyuk guided the main vocalist to his own room while Hyungwon went to gather whatever they would need to help the Omega in heat.</p><p>"Why didn't we know he is an Omega?" Changkyun was getting anxious himself, and Wonho immediately wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>"I don't know, pup. I don't know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. when the party is over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Kihyun-ah. We are here for you." The older Omega noticed Kihyun was holding back, trying to fight his instincts. "Do you want me to take your clothes off, pretty?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun walked into his room feeling dizzy, he went to grab his pills but Minhyuk's bigger hand covered his, the older then looked at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>"This is how you've been hiding that you are an Omega? Ki, this is dangerous."</p><p>"I have my reasons."</p><p>"But we already know the truth, even if not the background. Just, don't take them, okay? Hyungwon went to grab some things, just, we'll help you. Don't take them."</p><p>The Omega's eyes were still teary, his voice calmed but tainted with concern. He didn't sound nor look mad, disappointed or disgusted. So Kihyun put the pills down. "No Alphas?"</p><p>"Oh, darling. No, they won't come in here, only us. And if you don't want us here, or you feel uncomfortable.. whatever thing you want or that you don't like, you have to tell me. All right?"</p><p>"Can I.. can you scent me? I haven't smelled anything in months.." With a small whisper Kihyun looked down, not wanting to see Minhyuk's reaction to his request. </p><p>He actually hadn't been able to smell any scent for years, not really — unless you count whatever embarrassing thing he had done with Yonghwa attempting to be calmed by the Beta's scent. Only being able to get his members' scents from their clothes when he was doing the laundry. He hadn't been scented since before he presented.</p><p>"Come here." Minhyuk took a step closer and with care gently pushed Kihyun's head towards his own neck. He then rubbed his nose along the smaller's cheek and jaw, releasing pheromones and letting Kihyun know he was safe with him.</p><p>Kihyun was so focused on the affection he was receiving he didn't notice Hyungwon stepping into the room and locking the door. The Omegas only noticed his presence because he couldn't hold back a deep groan. "M'sorry, you smell so good.."</p><p>Minhyuk turned his head towards the Beta, but didn't let go of the younger Omega. "Don't be a creep, please."</p><p>Kihyun giggled, tightening his arms around Minhyuk's waist.</p><p>"Sorry. Here, you should drink and eat this, hyung. It seems your heat is just starting, and I don't know how your heats are, but I want to make sure you won't be dehydrated or anything."</p><p>Kihyun forced himself to move away from Minhyuk's collarbone. He was hungry but at the same time his stomach burned. He usually took a lot of vitamins and supplements with his food before his heat, but this time the pills had him feeling sick most of the time and he was certainly malnourished. A heat in his current condition was dangerous, and even deadly.</p><p>What he did during his heats was to lock himself in his room at his parent's. And then, just try not to die alone. He never accepted help from anyone, as his parents and doctors suggested him to do. Not even from Betas or Omegas.</p><p>Minhyuk helped him sit on the bed, Hyungwon crouching down in front of them. "Thank you.." Kihyun accepted the food and drink the Beta was offering him, and ate them slowly.</p><p>"Do you need some painkillers or something?"</p><p>"No." Minhyuk answered instead. "If he's been taking those pills, not taking any medicine during his heat will be the most effective way to clean up and regulate his organism."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I know those pills, Kihyun. I am an Omega too."</p><p>"How come we didn't notice he was using them, then." Hyungwon bit his lower lip, a deep frown on his face. The oldest lowered his head at this, a pained look in his eyes.</p><p>"I really thought he was a Beta... I am sorry, Kihyun. I should've put more attention, and helped you."</p><p>"Please, hyung, don't apologize." Kihyun whined, feeling guilty. He hadn't considered how the others would feel with themselves, only worried how they would feel towards him.</p><p>"We'll talk about this once your heat is over, okay? You need to tell me if something is bothering you; Hyungwon's scent and touch should be enough to ease the pain."</p><p>"Touch?" Kihyun recoiled.</p><p>Hyungwon slowly reached out, making sure not to break eye contact with the Omega. Kindly, he covered Kihyun's belly over his shirt with his hand.</p><p>The pain didn't go away, but it was surely diminished.</p><p>"Kihyun," Minhyuk called his attention. "Has anyone helped you with your heat before?"</p><p>The younger shook his head. "Didn't let them."</p><p>"Have you ever, you know, been intimate with someone?"</p><p>The main vocalist whimpered, "I don't want to talk about that."</p><p>Hyungwon gasped but didn't comment. He just stood up and walked to the window, hiding from the Omegas how troubled he was with what Kihyun's statement probably implied. </p><p>"It's okay, baby." Minhyuk caressed his face. "Remember, we are here to help you. We will do whatever you want us to do, not more. Tell us how what you need."</p><p>Kihyun was embarrassed, but Minhyuk was his hyung after all, and he was also an Omega, one with experience. "No matter how much I ask for it, please, do not let the Alphas get close to me, please," he whispered.</p><p>Minhyuk wasn't going to pretend his mind didn't come up with the worst conclusions to why Kihyun was asking him that in a downhearted tone and teary eyes. </p><p>"I won't."</p><p>Hyungwon sat on Kihyun's other side and carefully scented the older. "Maybe you should get some rest, Hyung. Do you want me to turn the air conditioner?"</p><p>The Omega nodded but stopped the Beta before he could stand up. "Hyung, could you bring me some clothes, to build a nest?"</p><p>"Sure, there's clean sheets in the laundry room, do you want me to bring those?"</p><p>"No. I mean.."</p><p>"What is is, baby?"</p><p>Kihyun hid his face in his hands and leaned his body against Minhyuk, somehow less embarrassed to confess to his older than to the Beta. "I always steal some of your clothing.. of all six of you. Your scents help."</p><p>Hyungwon and Minhyuk smiled to one another.</p><p>"That explains a lot. I'll go get them, hyung. Anything in specific that you'd like?"</p><p>"Umm.. Jooheon's pink hoodie."</p><p>Minhyuk hummed in agreement. "I love that hoodie, ask him to scent it before you bring it, okay?"</p><p>"Sure, I'll be right back."</p><p>Hyungwon left the room, and Kihyun couldn't help but feel a bit upset about it. He was finally getting some of the attention his Omega needed, and seeing the Beta leave didn't please him at all.</p><p>"Do you want to lie down, baby?"</p><p>Minhyuk helped Kihyun change into lighter clothing and start making his nest on the bed. Hyungwon was back no long after, handing them the clothing he took both from the pack's nest and the guys themselves — not that Wonho minded Hyungwon stripping him in front of Changkyun.</p><p>"Get some sleep, hyung. We'll be right here if you need anything."</p><p>Kihyun fell asleep easily, knowing he wouldn't be alone when he woke up. Finally having someone to take care of him. And Kihyun knew he could have had this before, but his insecurities and fears stopped him from asking for it; he didn't give them a chance, and that was going to have consequences. But for now, Kihyun was grateful for the attention he was receiving.</p><p>Hyungwon and Minhyuk were awake, talking in low voices about the situation they were currently in when Kihyun whimpered in his sleep. His chubby hands clenching the fabric covering his abdomen.</p><p>"Min."</p><p>"I know, put your hand on his belly, I'll get him something to drink before the weave hits him fully."</p><p>"Yes. I also brought him some of hyung's cereal bars, give him one."</p><p>"Okay. Wake him up, please."</p><p>Hyungwon was lying behind Kihyun, so without taking his hand off the smaller's lower abdomen he sat them up with the Omega in his lap.</p><p>"It hurts." Kihyun cried softly, leaning his back on the model's chest.</p><p>"I know, baby, but you need to eat and drink something first." The Beta decided Kihyun was too gone to care about him scenting him without asking for permission. The Omega didn't mind, though, as he took a deep breath and turned his head, baring his neck for the younger.</p><p>"Kihyun-ah. Here."</p><p>This was only the second heat Kihyun didn't spend by himself, so he always had enough self control and consciousness to fight the urge of losing his mind or rejecting food and water. He accepted the cereal bar and after finishing it he forced himself to drink a whole bottle of rehydration solutions.</p><p>"Thank you." Kihyun was slowly drifting off in Hyungwon's arms, but the pain burning inside him kept him awake. For him, the beginning of his heat was the worst part, it was the first day of it that he felt a stronger urge to be intimate with an Alpha. He knew it was something normal. His nature was something he couldn't deny with scent blockers or suppressors. But although he knew this was normal for the other two—an Omega itself and a Beta who had helped Omegas during a heat before— he was shy.</p><p>The older Omega noticed Kihyun was holding back, trying to fight his instincts. "Kihyun-ah. We are here for you."</p><p>The main vocalist shook his head at first, but then nodded, extending his hand for Minhyuk to take. "Jooheon's hoodie." Hyungwon rearranged his legs so they wouldn't fell asleep, and it made Kihyun grab him with a strong grip on both his forearms. "Don't go."</p><p>"I was just getting us comfortable, pup." It was the first time the model used a nickname for his hyung, but he was used to call the Omegas names, and Kihyun didn't seem to mind.</p><p>Minhyuk had put on the pink hoodie both he and Kihyun loved; Jooheon had scented it before handing it to Hyungwon, so the scent of Bonfire and S'mores was strong. Kihyun moaned with delight when the older Omega knelt in between the shorter's legs.</p><p>"Can you.. can you kiss me?"</p><p>"Kihyun," Minhyuk stopped him with a serious tone but an amused smile. "I'm used to you ordering us around. You don't have to ask."</p><p>Kihyun almost cries when he finally got a kiss from one of his band mates. He had kissed men before, he had kissed Yonghwa some hours earlier; still, it seemed to him as if this was his first kiss. Completely forgetting the other kisses he had shared, this one being his first with someone he cared about.</p><p>Seeing two Omegas kissing, even if one of them wasn't in his pack, always made Hyungwon weak. His mate knew this, so he purposely turned Kihyun's head to the side and kissed him while making eye contact with the Beta.</p><p>"You know this is about him and not you?" The younger teased but was clearly content with the show Minhyuk was giving him. Kihyun ignored their exchange of words as the heat inside him increased. "Do you want me to take your clothes off, pretty?"</p><p>"No. Please don't, Beta." Kihyun broke the kiss and turned his head and upper body to face Hyungwon.</p><p>"I won't do it then, baby." He caressed the older's face, tracing his features.</p><p>"Ki, come here." Minhyuk lay back down on the bed and grabbed some of Hyunwoo's clothing to have his scent closer. Hyungwon helped the shorter so he was now settled on top of the older Omega. "There's nothing you should be embarrassed about, okay? We also won't share anything of this with the rest, unless you want us to."</p><p>"I am scared," Kihyun confessed in a whisper.</p><p>"What are you scared of, pup?" Hyungwon lovingly nuzzled his hair, trying to give him confidence by releasing calming pheromones.</p><p>Minhyuk was rubbing the younger Omega's sides, also releasing pheromones to give him reassurance.</p><p>"I am scared I'll be hurt again." His voice was so little they wouldn't have been able to hear him if they weren't so close. "I am scared of Alphas." His eyes were tightly closed. "I am scared of being an Omega."</p><p>"Kihyun-ah."</p><p>"Hyung." Hyungwon was smelling now the despair of two Omegas, but didn't call for one of his Alphas despite the anguish he himself got from those three short phrases. They were pretty self explanatory.</p><p>Minhyuk held Kihyun closer, and Kihyun cried. He cried like he hadn't done in years.</p><p>"Omegas. I won't ever let an Alpha hurt you; I rather die than let an Alpha do you wrong," he promised near tears. Hearing the Omega cry was the most heartbreaking thing he had ever witnessed.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Kihyun. I'm sorry we didn't know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. we gonna talk it out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You're so beautiful, my little Omega."</p><p>He wasn't ready for that word.</p><p>He didn't want to be called that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minhyuk woke up to the strong smell of sweet caramel popcorn and something else. He was tired, and kept his eyes closed since the lights in the room were off. "Kihyun-ah?"</p><p>"Hyung." Kihyun whimpered. He was thrusting his clothed hip against Minhyuk's left thigh. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't worry." The older Omega pet the shorter's hair, finding it soaked in sweat. "Are you hot, baby?"</p><p>"It hurts."</p><p>"I know, sweetheart. Do you need some help?" Kihyun only groaned and buried his face in Minhyuk's chest. "Can I touch you, Ki?" The younger groaned again as a reply, which Minhyuk interpreted as an affirmative answer. He lifted the other's shirt without taking it off, and rubbed his back with a slight pressure. "You're so beautiful, my little Omega. And you smell so nice, baby." Kihyun continued making some noises that made the older Omega dizzy. "And you sound so beautiful. Come for me, yes?"</p><p>"Hyung!" Kihyun cried and halt for a few seconds.</p><p>"Better?" Kihyun didn't move. "Kihyunnie, look at me."</p><p>The younger shook his head. "It still hurts, but I'm more embarrassed than worried about the pain." His mind was clearer than it had been in hours.</p><p>"That was pretty hot, you shouldn't be embarrassed." Hyungwon was standing at the end of the bed holding some sandwiches and bottles of water on his hands. "Am I being a creep again?"</p><p>Kihyun laughed sitting up so he could grab the food the Beta was offering. "Thank you."</p><p>Minhyuk took some as well after turning up the night table lights. "Do you want to take a shower or a bath?"</p><p>"I don't want to leave the room."</p><p>"Hyunwoo and Hoseok hyung are outside getting some work done, and I am pretty sure Jooheon and Changkyun are working out." Hyungwon sat on the bed as well to eat.</p><p>"I just want to finish this and change into some clean clothes; the next wave will hit soon and I rather be asleep when it happens."</p><p>"We'll be here for you."</p><p>The next two days were like hell for Kihyun, he had never felt the need of being with an Alpha so strongly before. Minhyuk and Hyungwon had to cover him with cold wet towels because he got a high fever and refused to be taken out of the room — bringing one of the Alphas to help was out of question. Changkyun had helped by leaving some supplies outside of the room, the other three were rather distant with the situation. All of them still conflicted with all of it.</p><p>Hyunwoo wasn't sure if the company knew anything about Kihyun's real second gender, so he explained the managers that the three missing members had gone out and ate something that made them really sick. What puzzled the leader the most was that Yonghwa backed him up saying he had accompanied Kihyun to get some medicine for all three of them and that he would be checking on them. Which he didn't do, and although Hyunwoo was glad for it, there was definitely something Yonghwa knew and wasn't sharing.</p><p>Kihyun woke up to the feeling of soft lips on his forehead, he opened his eyes and met Hyungwon's big eyes looking back. "This is probably the first time in about five years that is you who wakes me up and not the other way around."</p><p>The younger pouted with a frown but laughed because he knew it was true. "You don't smell like heat anymore, hyung. Well, besides the.. you know."</p><p>Kihyun groaned covering his face with his hands. "Don't even mention it, I need to take a shower and drink a liter of coffee before anything."</p><p>"Breakfast is almost ready, although it was Jooheon who cooked, so don't expect much. Do you need help with the shower?" Minhyuk helped Kihyun get off the bed. "Careful, baby."</p><p>"I need my pills. Where did I-"</p><p>"Absolutely not."</p><p>Kihyun stopped searching and turned to face the older Omega. "What do you mean not?"</p><p>"Your heat was a nightmare, and it was because of those pills. God knows what will your next heat be like if you keep taking them."</p><p>The shorter glanced at Hyungwon, who understood the look and ran out of the room. "I'll go get the shower ready."</p><p>"Minhyuk-ssi. I never asked you to help me with my heat. And I am not asking you to go through that <em>nightmare</em> on my next heat. Where did you put my pills?"</p><p>Minhyuk snorted. "You know that's not what I meant. I wanted to help you. I still want to help you, that's why I am asking you not to take those pills."</p><p>"That's not for you to decide, is it? You're helping me now only because you know I'm an Omega. Before, when you thought I was a broken Beta, I did all by myself without you even offering help. I'll live."</p><p>Kihyun walked out of the room, not wanting to see Minhyuk's reaction to his words. Hyungwon was in their bathroom filling the bathtub with warm water. "I didn't know if you'd like to share bathroom with the Omegas instead, so I brought some of their things they like to put on the water after their heats."</p><p>"Do you feel uncomfortable that an Omega uses the Betas' bathroom?"</p><p>"What?" Hyungwon turned and slowly stood up. "No, hyung. I am sorry if you found it offensive, I just-"</p><p>"That's fine, Hyungwon. And it's weird that you're now using honorifics with me."</p><p>"I didn't know if you'd be okay with the nicknames," he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.</p><p>"I was talking about the way you normally address me. Thank you for the bath, anyways."</p><p>"Oh, sure. I'll go now, then."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Hyungwon closed the door on his way out, and only then Kihyun let his tears fall. Not losing time he bathed as he simultaneously cried in silence. He didn't mean to be rude with those who had helped him during one of his worst heats, but he couldn't help trying to keep a distance between them. He was still scared of the upcoming consequences of his identity being revealed, and he was scared of getting attached to his members in case they were just helping him at the moment — what if they didn't want him in their pack?</p><p>"Get your shit together, Kihyun-ah. You can do this. They're going to ask questions. Just, you can't let them see you as vulnerable."</p><p>The reality was, Kihyun didn't know how to control his emotions in the sense that the scent blockers had always done that part for him. The poker face and carefree attitude wouldn't mean anything if his pheromones could tell the rest exactly how he was feeling.</p><p><em>But Minhyuk and Hyungwon already know something happened in your past that made you afraid of Alphas.</em> "Shit.." He was nowhere close to be ready to tell them about that. "Common, Ki."</p><p>What if they called him Omega? He wasn't ready for that word; he didn't want to be called that. He had let Yonghwa, Minhyuk and Hyungwon call him that, but he was in heat then.</p><p>
  <em>What if they laugh?</em>
</p><p>"Stop.." he shivered covering his mouth to stop a whimper from letting the others know he was crying.</p><p>"Kihyun-ah?" Two knocks in the door got him jumping startled. "Breakfast is ready, we'll be leaving in an hour."</p><p>"Yes, hyung." He only hoped Wonho didn't notice the panic tainting his voice.</p><p>The way down the hall to get to the kitchen seemed longer than what it really was, every step he took was slower. Kihyun stood outside for a second, finally calming himself to walk in with his head held up. "Morning."</p><p>"Morning, hyung," Changkyun looked at him with big eyes, but didn't say anything else.</p><p>Kihyun only nodded before taking a sit on the chair next to Minhyuk. They ate in silence, it was extremely uncomfortable Kihyun almost wished they'd just start asking. But they didn't.</p><p>"Yonghwa will be here soon with the vans, better go get ready," Hyunwoo announced cleaning the table.</p><p>After washing his teeth and grabbing his bag, Kihyun found the oldest Omega waiting in the living room and decided to retrieve his pills. There was no way he'd allow everyone at the company to know he was an Omega just like that, then the whole world would now. He was not ready for that. "Minhyuk-ssi, can you please give me back my scent blockers?"</p><p>"You're gonna use them despite anything I say, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Minhyuk didn't even met his eyes, he just thrust the bottle of pills against the smaller's chest and left the room. Kihyun took a deep breath before swallowing the pills with some juice that was left on the coffee table probably by one of the maknaes. He just hoped the nausea wouldn't force his breakfast out of his stomach on their way to the company.</p><p>"You'll go with the maknaes." Minhyuk stopped Kihyun before he could walk closer to the van he always rode in; Hyunwoo and Wonho followed the oldest Omega.</p><p>"I'll take the front seat." Jooheon announced before Kihyun could open the door.</p><p>The vocalist sighed in annoyance and got in the van, Hyungwon and Changkyun were sitting on the row behind him, which made him feel as if they were all avoiding him.</p><p>And to make things better, Yonghwa got in the driver seat a second later. "Good morning." His eyes met Kihyun's through the rear view mirror. Last week Kihyun had been sitting on the Beta's lap on his car's driver seat.</p><p>"Great," Kihyun took a deep breath. It'd take a little bit longer for his pills to totally mask his pheromones. After using Changkyun and Minhyuk's body soap, he had covered himself with Hyungwon's perfume in case another person got to smell him, so they wouldn't really pick up his scent. </p><p>"Morning.." Jooheon was studying Yonghwa with a weird look. The manager ignored the young Alpha's attitude and they made their way to the company in silence.</p><p>Kihyun barely managed to escape from having to talk with Yonghwa, thanks to Jooheon who suddenly was happily talking nonsense to the Beta. The main vocalist was glad for this because he wasn't ready to face his manager after making out with him and then running away.</p><p>"We have to learn the dance routines for two songs before next week, so we better start- where's Jooheon?" Hyunwoo asked as soon as they were in the practice room.</p><p>"I'm here, hyung. Sorry, I was talking with Yonghwa hyung and I got a bit distracted. Have you guys noticed his scent before? It's an interesting scent. It's almost like an Alpha's scent, like forest, like a <em>Waterfall</em>." The Alpha tried to sound casual but his intentions were pretty obvious. Of course all of them had smelled a Beta on Kihyun the night his heat began, and Kihyun was sure the Alpha had placed the scent as soon as Yonghwa stepped in the car next to him that morning.</p><p>"Interesting. Let's begin now." Hyunwoo ordered and no one dared to go against their leader and Alpha. </p><p>Two hours into practice Kihyun concluded the Alphas and Wonho were avoiding unnecessary interaction with him, and the times they did talk to him or looked at him they were very distant.</p><p>His body was feeling better than it had in months even after his heat because Minhyuk and Hyungwon had made sure he was fed and hydrated. Since he spent days without taking his medicine he wasn't yet feeling the side effects of it.</p><p>The leader allowed them to take a ten minutes rest, the Alphas were standing in front of the mirror discussing with Wonho something about the comeback, Kihyun was facing them from his seat on the floor in the middle of the room, but they didn't pay him any attention — Kihyun had taken a seat with Changkyun but the younger excused himself to go bring some snacks, so he was now awkwardly alone.</p><p>Through the mirror, Kihyun noticed his other two members were in a corner behind him. Minhyuk was sitting on Hyungwon's lap, and they were making out as if they were alone and not in one of the practice rooms of Starship Entertainment. So the main vocalist focused back on the discussion the others were having.</p><p>He knew they weren't in exactly good terms at the moment but he wasn't expecting Wonho to flinch and step away from him when Kihyun stood up and tried to join the group.</p><p>"Did you need something, hyung?"</p><p>Kihyun shrugged but thought it would be more humiliating to back off at the first sign of rejection, and instead wanted to know what the guys were talking about. "Nope."</p><p>After an extremely awkward silence of not more than a minute, Hyunwoo replied with a grimace. "We are discussing some important things here, Kihyun."</p><p>"Okay? I'm older than Jooheon, I don't see why I shouldn't take part of any decision regarding the group. Or is it because now I'm an Omega?"</p><p>"You know we don't treat our Omegas as less." Wonho huffed. "This is a pack conversation."</p><p>Kihyun felt an actual physical pain on his stomach and heart, not at the words of the Beta, but at the tone he had used.</p><p>"So you're just going to treat me less like a human now than when I was a broken Beta, because I am an Omega that is not in your pack?"</p><p>"It's more because you're a lair." Jooheon wasn't even using honorifics anymore.</p><p>Kihyun didn't expect them to understand, but he was hoping one day they would. "I have my reasons to hide the truth. And I was planning to tell you."</p><p>Minhyuk and Hyungwon approached them slowly, careful not to make the Alphas angry or scare Kihyun.</p><p>"But you told Yonghwa, didn't you?" Hyunwoo snorted. "Did he protect you from the company knowing?"</p><p>"Is that why you were with him the day your heat began? You smelled like him."</p><p>Kihyun teared up at Jooheon's suppositions. "I've been a Beta for years before he came to work here."</p><p>"So the company knows?" Changkyun was now with them. Only then Kihyun noticed he was standing at the center of the pack. "It was only us who didn't know?"</p><p>"Yes, no. The managers and directors did, but only them."</p><p>"I wonder what else have you been hiding from us."</p><p>"Wonho hyung. I wanted to tell you, but, it's complicated."</p><p>"Maybe you should tell us everything now, hyung; so that we can help you." Hyungwon and Minhyuk tried to ease the mood by releasing calming pheromones, too bad Kihyun couldn't smell them anymore.</p><p>"I don't need help." Kihyun turned to growl at them. Then a big hand was holding his wrist, and he turned back to shove Hyunwoo away. "Don't touch me."</p><p>Changkyun snarled not liking how another Omega thought they could just push one of his Alphas.</p><p>"Oh, but maybe this big Alpha does need his little Omega to protect him."</p><p>"Do you have something against Alphas? Are you like, an Omega who thinks they're better?" Changkyun stepped in front of Hyunwoo staring down at the vocalist.</p><p>"Step back, pup." Kihyun was feeling cornered.</p><p>"You only allowed Minhyuk hyung to help you, are you not into Alphas?" Jooheon concluded approaching him too.</p><p>"Jooheon." Minhyuk warned with a low growl.</p><p>"Are you scared of Alphas, <em>Omega</em>?" Hyunwoo finally asked noticing Kihyun's body reaction at Jooheon's closeness. But his tone wasn't concerned, it was playful.</p><p>
  <em>What if they laugh. What if they see you as weak. What if they take advantage of you.</em>
</p><p>"Kihyun!" Hyungwon ran after him. Minhyuk only gave the other five wolves an ugly look before following Kihyun as well.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked the chapter, I just wanted to tell you guys I really love your comments so please feel free to comment anything and everything you want. English is my second language so if I made a mistake feel free to correct me. And if you love angst you are welcomed to check my other stories on this collection.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. point of view</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Do you want to tell us what happened for you to make these decisions?"</p><p>"You don't really know me. We all keep secrets, we all hide and fake some of our behaviors for the greater good."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, some of you might be thinking Kihyun's character is exaggerating by keeping all to himself when the others would must definitely help him, but let me tell you I kind of based what he's doing on my and my sister's personal experience. We kept the truth of how live was in our house for almost 20 years (we are 22 and have only shared it with few people), and it does feel like you can't trust anyone, or that it is better to keep it to yourself. Also sometimes you regret telling people because they only say something like sorry, i wish i could do something and then never help you or talk about it again. Don't worry, this story will have a happy ending, I just love angst and I know you guys love it as well ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyungwon pushed the door closed before Kihyun could open it wider and escape the floor. He then placed his right hand on the wall next to Kihyun's head so that the older had no option but to turn and look at the Beta. "Please, baby, don't leave. Calm down." Hyungwon hoped Kihyun's mind wouldn't register the nickname as offensive or condescending, and that it would catch the Omega's attention instead. "Breathe with me, okay?"</p><p>Kihyun's beautiful eyes focused on Hyungwon's, and the taller could see the other slowly relaxing under his gaze. His hands moved from the wall and towards the Omega's back, where he carefully placed them to push him towards his own body in a soft hug. The Beta nuzzled Kihyun's neck in search of his scent glands, and couldn't help a whimper escaping his lips at the lack of scent. In fear of giving Kihyun the wrong impression—he didn't want the older man to think he was upset by the absence of pheromones and a sweet smell— he left a tender kiss on his pulse point. "What are you doing?" Kihyun didn't sound angry, simply genuinely puzzled.</p><p>"Hyung, don't push me away." He pulled away only enough to make eye contact. "I know I usually annoy you a lot and that we bicker with each other more than with the others, but I want you to know this. And believe me, I am being completely sincere. I love you. Please don't push me away."</p><p>Kihyun frowned and closed his eyes when they began to tear up. Hyungwon smelt Minhyuk's emotions and unique piña colada scent before feeling a hand on his shoulder. "We love you, Kihyun. All of us, yes we do." Minhyuk said before Kihyun could argue. "Give us a chance, a chance to listen and be there for you. I know it's hard to trust, and I know you've been intending to tell us. Yes?"</p><p>Kihyun sighed keeping his head down.</p><p>"You don't really know me. We all keep secrets, we all hide and fake some of our behaviors for the greater good. I never wanted to look weak, I don't want to feel vulnerable. How can I be sure one of them won't take advantage of my fears? I don't want to be.. distrustful, I am just.. scared."</p><p>"I know, darling. You have every right to keep things to yourself and be weary, but you know what? You're hurting yourself, you need help to carry your loan, your burden. And it's okay to ask for help."</p><p>Minhyuk's heart hurt at seeing the tears rolling down Kihyun's pink cheeks. He cleaned them with small kisses.</p><p>"They won't harm you, you know why? Because Hyungwon already promised he won't allow an Alpha's hand to harm you again, and I also promise you that. Just the way you protected me and Changkyun from those stupid Alphas, I am going to kill Alphas even against my nature. But let me tell you something, I am also sure you'll be safe, because I trust my Alphas. I know them. And if something came over them one day, and they tried to harm you, then I would leave too, because we Omegas deserve the world."</p><p>Hyungwon freed his right arm to snake it around Minhyuk's waist, giving the older a warm and loving smile. "I think is enough practice for today, do you want to go back home?"</p><p>"No." Kihyun cleared his throat before Minhyuk could agree with the model. "We've lost enough time with my heat. I'm better now.. I am, I am really thankful for your words. Both of you." He cleaned his face with the sleeve of his sweater. "Let's go."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Hyungwon saw hesitance in the shorter's eyes, but a short nod was enough reassurance for him. Kihyun was stronger than he considered himself. And the Beta wanted him to know so too.</p><p>As soon as the door to the practice room opened the five wolves inside stood up and fixed their clothes, not knowing what to do with their hands. "Hyung-" Changkyun began but was interrupted by Minhyuk.</p><p>"Not now, Kyun." The older Omega's tone wasn't harsh, but the pup still winced. "We should finish here, Hyungwon and I still have vocal practice before calling it a day."</p><p>Hyunwoo also wanted to say something, but Hyungwon slightly shook his head and went to scent the leader, asking him to let it go.</p><p>The results were not clean, but at least they had learned enough of their dance to call it a progress. Kihyun excused himself before any of his members could approach him, he had been called by the director and managers so he wasn't running. Actually he was about to go through the first test of the process he had been fearing since he entered the company.</p><p>Fortunately Yonghwa was there, he reassured Kihyun he hadn't told them anything, but that they already suspected and it was better to be honest now. They agreed Kihyun would keep using the scent blockers and heat suppressors until promotions were over. But he needed to talk with his members to make sure their personal issues didn't interfere with their comeback.</p><p>"I'm sorry for.. well, you know." Yonghwa could tell Kihyun was embarrassed by the way the younger avoided his eyes and fidgeted with the end of his sweater.</p><p>"It's fine. I am just glad you're okay." The Beta walked Kihyun to the room where most of his members were having a meeting with the promoters. "You have my number, in case you feel uncomfortable at the dorms and want me to take you to a hotel, or if you need to go to the hospital."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He wished the younger would be as confident in private as he was in front of his fans. "Take care."</p><p>Wonho was the first one to step out of the boardroom, immediately stepping back with a regretful smile, the other members joined them seconds later.</p><p>"It's weird to be all going home at the same time," Minhyuk yawned arriving from God knows where and standing behind Kihyun. "Let's go."</p><p>They all could tell Kihyun was nervous; even if there weren't pheromones giving it away, they could read some of his body reactions. Like the way he would wrinkle his nose and unconsciously jiggle his left foot.</p><p>Jooheon and Changkyun were sitting behind Hyungwon and Kihyun in the same van they'd rode in that morning, only calmed thanks to the Beta's scent. The maknae slowly leaned in the Alpha's shoulder and tried to silence his own emotions and Jooheon's to be completely comprehensive and supportive of whatever they were going to learn about Kihyun that evening.</p><p>In the other van Wonho and Hyunwoo had sat on the back row so the driver wouldn't hear what Minhyuk was going to share with them. The Omega had managed to squeeze himself in between the two muscular men, but he was now uncharacteristically quiet.</p><p>"Honey, I am sorry we behaved like that back at the dance studio."</p><p>"Don't apologize, it's comprehensible. You're in the dark here, you're not at fault. All I am asking is a bit more of patience, we don't know what Kihyun's been going through, and the fact that he hadn't share it doesn't mean he doesn't trust us. We just have to prove that by being there for him now."</p><p>"I am a failure. Both as the Alpha of our pack and the leader of Monsta X."</p><p>"We all chose to ignore the signals, don't blame yourself, hyung." Wonho frowned remembering the time Kihyun's eyes sparkled with anxiety but he had left before the younger could confess whatever was bothering him.</p><p>Hyunwoo took the Beta's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I just hope I am wrong and we can make up for the lost time."</p><p>As soon as Hyunwoo opened the door Minhyuk ran inside and around the dorm. "Okay..." Hyunwoo sighed waiting for everyone else to get inside and start taking off their shoes to close the door. "What's he doing?"</p><p>Changkyun was next to Kihyun when both Omegas understood Minhyuk's actions. The maknae immediately going to help him. "They're building a nest..." Wonho said before Kihyun could, the remaining five members awkwardly standing in the room as Minhyuk and Changkyun rearranged the furniture.</p><p>"I guess there's no way I'll avoid having this conversation now," Kihyun shook his head joining the Omegas sitting cross-legged in the semi nest built on top of their biggest sofa. It consisted of clean sheets and all of their TWOTUCKGOM's body pillows.</p><p>"This way you won't feel threatened at any moment, so you can even scream at us and not worry over our reactions."</p><p>Jooheon still didn't understand most of the things the Omegas would do on instinct. He had been raised by Alphas and Betas only, Kihyun being one of them. He was confused and only knew Kihyun was somehow purposely making distance between himself and the Alphas of the pack. He had always tried to be affectionate with the older but the lack of scent and reactions from was something Jooheon didn't know how to deal with. So the young Alpha decided to seat beside Hyunwoo, on the furthest spot across the Omegas.</p><p>Hyungwon sat himself on Wonho's lap so the older Beta could have someone to hold to when he got to know how bad the situation was.</p><p>Kihyun nodded, he bit his lower lip and looked up at Minhyuk on his right. "I don't know how to begin." The older Omega could tell the shorter was nervous but resigned.</p><p>"Maybe we could ask questions if you prefer?" He brushed a lock of hair behind Kihyun's ear.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>For almost a minute no one talked, afraid of upsetting the main vocalist with the questions they had in mind. But then Changkyun grew curious and muttered loud enough for all of them to hear. "We didn't know, because you didn't want us to know?"</p><p>"It wasn't personal. Like, I didn't choose not to tell <em>you</em>. It was just something I never said, and then it didn't seem like something that needed to be known. I couldn't just casually come to you guys and say 'by the way I know you think I am a useless Beta but I am actually a hidden Omega,' you know?" Changkyun nodded fidgeting with his DANYGOM doll key ring.</p><p>"You're on scent blockers." Wonho concluded, his eyes glued to the floor.</p><p>"I changed them not long ago. For stronger ones. They, they have a lot of side effects actually.."</p><p>"The day my rut ended and you came back from your parents' house.. I thought you had been in the movies without us.." Jooheon laughed amused.</p><p>"Yeah, it scared me that you could scent me. So Yonghwa hyung took me to see my doctor.. she gave me new meds, and I decided to accept them."</p><p>"They're bad?" Hyunwoo wondered at Minhyuk's deep frown.</p><p>"Yes." Kihyun answered instead. "My plan was to stop using them once my heat suppressors weren't enough either. I was going to tell you, and then the company would try to cover it from the public for a bit longer."</p><p>"Why? They, did they ask you to pretend being a Beta?" Jooheon was worried this had been something the company forced on Kihyun and that he hadn't told them because he wasn't allowed to.</p><p>"No. They, they helped me..."</p><p>Hyunwoo couldn't really feel the Omega's anxiousness, but they had lived together for years now, and it was easy to see Kihyun wasn't really comfortable talking about this. But he had no choice really, it was now or never. He should have paid more attention to behaviors like this one, every time they talked about anything related to packs, heats, ruts, just second genders in general. It wasn't Kihyun being disgusted or showing no interest on this topics because he couldn't be part of them; it was because he was denying his body all of these.</p><p>Minhyuk sighed holding Kihyun's hand in his. He didn't want to cause the younger any kind of distress, but he needed to know everything if they wanted to be there for him. "Do you want to tell us what happened for you to make these decisions?"</p><p>Hyungwon and Minhyuk were anxious but didn't want the others to overreact and scare the Omega, so they played it cool and tried to keep them at calm with their scents.</p><p>"My family wasn't home when I got my first heat.. I was too confused, hormonal, and weak to defend myself."</p><p>Hyungwon held back a whimper wanting to get out of his chest, Wonho was tightening his grip on the younger Beta's thighs.</p><p>Hyunwoo didn't want to make assumptions before Kihyun told them the whole story, but he was already thinking on every possible scenario. The worst, was not that he couldn't do anything to change whatever happened, but that Kihyun could talk about it with a blank face.</p><p>"Some young and drunk Alphas couldn't really control themselves." Jooheon balled his hands at this, trying to control his anger. He had joked about Kihyun being scared of Alphas, and he had hovered over the vocalist involuntarily. </p><p>"Hyung?" Changkyun cried searching Hyunwoo's eyes.</p><p>"Kihyun. Do you know who are they?" The leader had a cold look on his face.</p><p>"I kind of feel better by telling you," Kihyun laughed wiping his tears away. "Don't bother, hyung. They're dead."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. talk talk talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a non-angst chapter.....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The event Kihyun is narrating I actually based it on something that did happen in real life [not to me]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I— My mom was the only one I told about what happened once they were back. But my brother was on the room next door and he might have heard too. Because the next day he tried to tell dad, which I had barely convinced my mom not to do herself. He then tried to convince me of telling the police.. I just felt so embarrassed that I ran out of the house before he could drag me to the station." </p><p>Kihyun was focusing his attention on his own breathing, trying to keep his body and mind away from panic and anxiety attacks. His eyes remained closed as he told the story.</p><p>"I was sitting, waiting for my bus, when an old convertible stopped on the red light. Right in front of me." He sighed fidgeting with his fingers. "They recognized me. Their eyes where filled with confusion, regret.. but all I could feel was anger. I wished, and prayed for them to receive a punishment. That something would happen to them. Two seconds later, a trailer without breaks hit the car."</p><p>"That was not your fault."</p><p>Kihyun lifted his head, his eyes finding Wonho's own teared eyes.</p><p>"I know. But it felt like it for months. They were just young Alphas.."</p><p>"They did something horrible to you." Changkyun squeezed his hand calling his attention. "Hyung, they had it coming."</p><p>"We don't get to decide that, Kkukkungie. I was the first Omega in heat they ever met. They could barely control their instincts in a normal day, but they were intoxicated."</p><p>"Don't justify their actions."</p><p>"I am not justifying anything. Hyung. The day my scent blockers failed, Honey was hovering over me... And the day my heat stroke on my way here, I had forgotten to take scent blockers and heat suppressors for the first time since I changed them, but as soon as you smelled me.. you both were also losing it." The Alphas lowered their heads at this. The whole room was silent. "I didn't want any Alpha or Beta to do something they would usually never do because of me."</p><p>"It wouldn't be because of you. It would be because they were not educated well or didn't have good intentions," Minhyuk growled.</p><p>"Jooheon is not a bad Alpha. But he's young. I would never justify a bad action that was done deliberately. Not every Alpha is bad, I know it."</p><p>"So you decided to prevent wrong doings by keeping your real nature hidden." The younger Omega was getting anxious despite the reassurance and comfy of their nest.</p><p>"Something like that... We are not like those humans on romantic and idealistic fiction movies were everyone is like a broken beta and where no one is ruled by instincts. We are further from being wolves than our grandparents were.. but we are still guided by instincts." Kihyun was already feeling more at ease with the conversation, since he could turn it into a lesson for the maknaes. "It's up to us to make good use of our nature. Take this nest for example, and that time Hyunwoo hyung's saliva healed my wounds."</p><p>"Your what?" The oldest Omega turned so fast and his left eye was flickering with such demand behind it that the two eldest guys in the room hid behind their pack mates.</p><p>"My what?" Kihyun dissimulated so pathetically Wonho couldn't help but let out a loud sigh.</p><p>"You didn't tell him, did you?"</p><p>"I'm kind of surprised neither of you did either... Don't worry Minhyuk-ssi. I am fine. It was some idiots that I upset."</p><p>Minhyuk let it pass because Kihyun sounded so sure he didn't want to make him uncomfortable or annoy him.</p><p>"Why did the company never tell us?" Hyungwon asked already looking sleepy.</p><p>"It was also better for the company. You can never completely rely on Alphas and Omegas, even less when they are not yet mated or even have a pack. With time, I was not only one less heat to worry about, but I also wouldn't alter your pack's dynamics.."</p><p>"Kihyun. If we had known you were an Omega all this time we would have accepted you in the pack. You are someone indispensable for this group." Hyunwoo stood up slowly, careful not to agitate the Omega. "Being in a pack would have not only assured you an Alpha to lick your wounds, but it would have prevented you from even getting a wound."</p><p>He crouched down in front of the couch, not touching the Omegas' nest but close enough to have Kihyun face to face. Kihyun could see fear in the elder's eyes, his instincts screaming at him to scent the Alpha to comfort him.</p><p>"I am sorry I didn't pay enough attention to see something was wrong. I wish I could go back in time and make sure we were there for you and not letting you aside just because of your second gender. You would never alter our pack's dynamics, not for bad. And.. I'll understand if you never want to be part of it. We, we will accept and understand if you decide to be courted by other packs — there are several groups who have shown interest in you and we all know it," Hyunwoo laughed with nostalgia at the memory of a conversation he had had with the main dancers of other idol groups. "We just want you to be safe, and to be loved endlessly. You deserve it more than any of us."</p><p>Kihyun glanced at every men in the room. The all had a sincere look in their eyes, something that made Kihyun's heart race. How could he ever have thought of this people like someone who would make fun of him or take advantage of him?</p><p>He was suddenly wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo's shoulders. The leader didn't want to take him out of the nest because he could see how it helped the other Omegas to have him there, so he carefully took Kihyun in his arms and climbed up into the nest with them. The coos and sweet praises around the room made the usually confident vocalist shy. "I never considered being part of a pack.. I'd have to think about it first..." </p><p>"That's okay baby." Minhyuk leaned his head in Hyunwoo's shoulder to be closer to Kihyun.</p><p>"What are we gonna do about the scent blockers? I've noticed the side effects, Kihyunnie."</p><p>Kihyun nodded fixing his gaze on the sleeping Beta resting in Wonho's lap. "The company agreed it was better to keep taking those and the heat suppressors at least until promotions are over."</p><p>"Do you want to stop using them after it?" Jooheon was now sitting by himself, so Kihyun made a hand gesture for the young Alpha to join them in the sofa. The rapper didn't hesitate for a second, he immediately wrapped himself around Changkyun.</p><p>"I do. Is just, as soon as someone notices I'm an Omega the media will spread the news as something bad. They're going to investigate why Starship did that to me, then when they get to know it was my decision they're going to investigate my past. There are things I don't want the world to know..."</p><p>"We'll figure it out. Don't worry now, Ki." Wonho stood up bringing Hyungwon with him. "You guys need some rest," he pointed out seeing Changkyun was struggling to keep his eyes open and that Minhyuk was also falling asleep.</p><p>"No, I am hungry Hoseokkie hyung." Changkyun made grabby hands at him. So the older went to leave Hyungwon in the nest first before helping the other two maknaes get something to eat before bed.</p><p>"Can I sleep in one of your bedrooms?" Kihyun asked in a small voice remembering the state of his own room. He needed to do some laundry and clean his room to get rid of the scents there even if he couldn't smell, but he was too tired to care now.</p><p>"Do you—" The leader cleared his throat and replied too in a low tone even tough he knew they all could hear him. "Would you like to sleep in the nest tonight?"</p><p>"I am not pack."</p><p>The younger wasn't comfortable with invading their space, it didn't matter that they also couldn't scent him.</p><p>On the other hand, Kihyun had finally been not alone in the past few days after years of being by himself. He really didn't want to be alone tonight.</p><p>Hyunwoo was disappointed but he understood the Omega's point of view. It was too sudden for him to just change what they were used to and accept offers like that now. Still, he stood up holding Kihyun's weight on his hip and holding him steady with one arm. His other arm around Minhyuk's waist.</p><p>"Minnie." The older Omega hummed more asleep than awake. "Can you stay with Kihyun in my room tonight?"</p><p>"Alpha stays with us?"</p><p>"Not tonight, baby." He kissed Minhyuk's pout and felt Kihyun hiding his face on the older's chest.</p><p>"It's okay.. you can stay. If you want."</p><p>Kihyun felt comforted being held by an Alpha after such a rough heat and hours of dance practice. It was the first time they had physical contact for longer than a minute and not in front of cameras and variety shows productions.</p><p>"Okay. But you guys should have something for dinner before going to sleep."</p><p>"No, you should bring us something to your room." Minhyuk argued with a teasing smile.</p><p>Hyunwoo gave them a goofy smile and shook his head. "Okay, go put your pajamas on or something, I'll go get you food."</p><p>"Yes!" Minhyuk waited until the Alpha had put Kihyun down to drag him towards the leader's bedroom.</p><p>Before he could enter the room, though, Jooheon called Kihyun. The rest of the pack was in the kitchen and Minhyuk was already looking through Hyunwoo's drawers for something comfortable to wear.</p><p>"Hyung, can I talk to you?"</p><p>"Yes." Kihyun could sense nervousness coming from the younger. "What is it Joo?"</p><p>"I am sorry! I— I want to apologize for the stupid or ill comments I've made, and the insensitive way I have treated you. I am sorry for the times I've been too rough when we were playing, and for, well, everything."</p><p>"Honey, it's okay. I forgave you already."</p><p>"I love you, hyung. And I am sorry for behaving like I do."</p><p>"Come here." Kihyun couldn't stand seeing one of their dongsaengs this distressed.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Kihyun found sweet how the Alpha was cautious of embracing him. "I love you too, Honey. I love you and Changkyunnie no matter what. You're a good Alpha."</p><p>Jooheon seemed unsure of this, but let it go. Allowing the Omega to go with Minhyuk after giving him one last reassuring smile.</p><p>For once, Kihyun was glad he couldn't smell or be smelled. Being in Hyunwoo's bed was a first, and this was the pack's Alpha. Minhyuk was quick to hand him something to change out of his day clothes, and once they had changed they waited for Hyunwoo to bring them food.</p><p>"You have no idea how bullies can our members be when you order me around." He faked whined. "Here."</p><p>"Thank you. You may go change your clothes." Minhyuk took the plate from him so he and Kihyun could savor the food while Hyunwoo got ready for bed.</p><p>"You're so benevolent, Minhyuk-ssi." The Alpha snorted happy to see Kihyun was enjoying the situation.</p><p>About an hour later Hyunwoo was shifting on his feet, wondering if it was a good idea to join the Omegas on the bed. During trainee and early debuted days they'd all have to share beds at some point, but Kihyun had always managed to do so with Betas or even Omegas. Never an Alpha. And Hyunwoo didn't think he would do something wrong, but he wanted to be careful with whatever interaction he had with the main vocalist now that he knew what the smaller had gone through.</p><p>"Hyung?" Kihyun, contrary to the leader, was excited to interact with his members as if he had always been part of their pack. As if they had always been close and trusted each other. The Omega no longer had doubts regarding the intentions of his group mates, he felt relieved and finally at peace after years of pretending and fighting his instincts. "If you're not comfortable it's okay.." He had been understood, he wanted to treat his members the same way.</p><p>"No! I mean— Is not that. Are you? Comfortable I mean."</p><p>"I won't know until you lie down, right? Come on, hyung. I'm tired."</p><p>"I'll lie down next to Min, okay?"</p><p>Kihyun nodded watching his every move. Minhyuk was already asleep in the middle of the bed, Kihyun hugging him from behind.</p><p>Hyunwoo turned off the lights and took his place in front of them, but his arm reached out to hug both Omegas. "Everything's gonna be alright," he reassured in a whisper.</p><p>"I know." That night Kihyun fell asleep feeling loved.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll give you the angst this didn't have in the next chapter with the angst of that chapter itself.. and maybe a little more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. believer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guys, please remember this is OT7 not only in the sense that Wonho is 100% still part of the group but that they are all part of a polygamous relationship (they are a pack).</p><p>Heavy angst will have to wait because I haven't been feeling great these last weeks, but it will accumulate if you pay attention to details. And it will hurt you then.</p><p>Expect another chapter today (it's noon of the 26th here)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first one to wake up was Kihyun. He carefully freed himself from Minhyuk's embrace and stood at the end of the bed for a moment, watching the older Omega and Alpha sleeping peacefully. He decided to go wake the others up first after taking his pills.</p><p>With the door closing Minhyuk woke up to find the space in front of him empty but still warm. He turned in the bed to face his Alpha. He caressed Hyunwoo's face with love. He needed to reassure the Alpha he wasn't at fault, otherwise the leader would keep thinking he was a bad and lacking leader and nothing good had ever came from Hyunwoo blaming himself before. They didn't want that at all. "Shownu-ssi. Time to wake up. You have a lot of work today."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Minhyuk laughed placing himself on top of Hyunwoo and trying to open the older's eyes with his fingers. "What you mean no? I didn't ask."</p><p>Hyunwoo groaned pushing Minhyuk hands away from his face and then pushing Minhyuk below his heavier body. "You rude Omega. When we first became mates you used to wake me up kissing me and what else."</p><p>Minhyuk laughed and wrapped his legs around Hyunwoo's middle to bring him closer. "Wash your teeth first."</p><p>The Alpha laughed and ignored Minhyuk's order, leaning closer to kiss him. The Omega didn't push him away, but after a few minutes of just making out he did turn his head to break the kiss. "We need to get up now, though. Just, scent me first Alpha?"</p><p>Hyunwoo didn't need to be told twice. The Alpha rubbed his nose and cheek all over Minhyuk's neck and jaw, leaving kisses and love bites on the smooth delicate skin from time to time too. After Minhyuk returned the favor they got up and started getting ready.</p><p>Meanwhile Kihyun had gone to check if the rest was still sleeping, but found the nest empty. According to Hyungwon, who he met in their bathroom, Wonho was in their gym with the maknaes kidnapped, all three of them working out. "I already had breakfast and left some for the rest."</p><p>"What did you get?"</p><p>"Cereal."</p><p>"You're a great chef, Wonnie."</p><p>"You look great today, Ki. Don't forget to tell your hair to follow your looks."</p><p>"You may be a model but we both know you don't look like one this early in the morning. Who woke you up, did your mom come by? Or maybe you never went to sleep."</p><p>"Maybe you woke up too late."</p><p>Usually, when they were teasing each other and one left they'd only roll their eyes and continue as of nothing. But today, before exiting the room, Hyungwon walked closer to Kihyun to kiss his cheek. Kihyun was shocked but Hyungwon left without another word.</p><p>Deciding not to ponder on that kiss the Omega walked into their gym with the purpose of getting the maknaes and fake maknae out of it before they were late or missed breakfast. He did expect Wonho to be showing off his body even in the privacy of their home, but he didn't expect the other two doing the same. Jooheon was proving to be a competent Alpha who could defend their pack, and even tough Omegas couldn't built muscle like the other two sub genders Changkyun was really striving.</p><p>"First ice cream sellers and now bodybuilders? Or ar you aiming at the kind of dance presentations Hyunwoo hyung used to do before debut?"</p><p>"Morning, Kihyunnie." Wonho greeted with a beautiful lively smile.</p><p>Changkyun was suddenly hugging Kihyun despite all the sweat on his skin. "Oh, lord. Kyun you need a shower."</p><p>"Thanks for coming to save me. Let's go." The youngest pulled Kihyun by the wrist, his other hand covering his own nose. "Never exercise with the Alphas, Wonho may be obsessed but it's better to work out with him if you really want to get any exercise done," he advised feeling relieved of not having to smell the overwhelming pheromones coming from Jooheon. Weirdly enough for Kihyun, he was just more curious now of how the Alphas scent would be when they were exercising or even when they were dancing. He had never had a chance to smell any Alpha before as an Omega.</p><p>The rest of the day was pretty normal, schedules busy, and thankfully for Kihyun, little time to space out and think about his situation.</p><p>However, as he was answering some texts Kihyun opened the chat with Woozi, the younger Omega telling him they all missed him. Suddenly remembering Hyunwoo mentioned other packs had shown interest in him. It was the first time he considered actually being part of a pack, but he always hoped it would be Monsta X's pack.</p><p>"Kihyun?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Yonghwa gave an apologetic smile for startling him. "How's everything with the group?"</p><p>"We are fine, I guess. Wish I had said something earlier. But I guess everything will be better now."</p><p>The Beta hummed in understanding. "I heard something today, I wanted to tell you just so you're prepared."</p><p>Kihyun stopped walking and faced the older.</p><p>"The company's considering debuting you as a soloist. I mean, not just you dropping a solo album, more like.. you leaving Monsta X and being by yourself."</p><p>There was a long silence between them, Kihyun's eyes moving around nonstop as his mind was overwhelmed with different scenarios.</p><p>"Kihyun?"</p><p>"Is it a fact?"</p><p>"No. Just an idea that became a rumor. They may offer you the choice, though. I wanted you to know before anything."</p><p>"You've been a really good friend and support for me, Yonghwa. Thank you."</p><p>"No need to thank me, Kihyun... Are you done for the day?" They were now walking towards the elevator, Yonghwa discreetly walking closer to Kihyun.</p><p>"Yep, but I guess everybody else left already so I'll go grab something to eat before heading home."</p><p>"Would you—" before the Beta could ask anything the elevator doors opened to reveal Jooheon and Gunhee laughing on the other side. As soon as the young Alpha spotted the pair in front of him his demeanor changed.</p><p>"Oh, hyung, are you ready to go home?" His words were obviously directed to Kihyun, but his eyes were fixed on Yonghwa.</p><p>The Omega was genuinely surprised and happy that one of his members had waited for him. However, Gunhee was surprised for another reason — they had agreed on going to get something to drink after and now Jooheon was just pretending they didn't have plans. The same way, Yonghwa was a bit displeased, he wanted to spend time with Kihyun alone and now the young Alpha was taking him away.</p><p>"Sure. Wait, hyung?" Kihyun's sweet innocent eyes were looking for his manager's approval, he had already forgotten the older was about to ask him something.</p><p>"I guess I'll see you later. Guys," Yonghwa gave them a noticeably fake smile and walked away.</p><p>"Let me help you with that." Jooheon offered taking Kihyun's things from his hands. He turned to keep the elevator door opened and was met with Gunhee's disconcerted look. "Oh.." Kihyun stepped in as Gunhee went out of the elevator.</p><p>"You guys had plans?"</p><p>"No. No, I have some lyrics to check, can I send them to you later hyung?" The Beta left as soon as Jooheon nodded.</p><p>The elevator closed and Kihyun turned with his arms crossed. "Why?"</p><p>Jooheon pretended he didn't know what Kihyun referred to. "Are you hungry?"</p><p>"You are doing this because you don't want me to be alone with Yonghwa, am I wrong?" Kihyun wasn't mad or disappointed, he was actually amused by the rapper's behavior. "Yes, I'm hungry."</p><p>"I just wanted to spend time with you, hyung." Jooheon shrugged guiding the way towards the closest fast food restaurant.</p><p>"Then you won't mind if I go out with him tomorrow, right?"</p><p>Jooheon was glad the Omega couldn't smell his reaction. "Hyunwoo hyung said you could date whomever you want until you decide which pack you want to be part of.."</p><p>"What kind of answer was that? You're jealous."</p><p>Jooheon gasped but didn't deny Kihyun's statement. "You're so full of yourself."</p><p>"I'm kidding. You appeared before he could even ask."</p><p>"You wanted him to ask you out?"</p><p>Kihyun gulped and shook his head. He wasn't attracted to the Beta in that way, and Jooheon had a dangerous light in his eyes that stopped any further teasing from Kihyun. "Sorry."</p><p>The younger frowned but didn't say anything else. Instead, he quietly grabbed Kihyun's hand in his. He only let go of his hold when they received their order and got ready to leave the place, eating as they walked.</p><p>"You're going to fast, I'm tired."</p><p>"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" Jooheon asked as they were closer to the dorms.</p><p>"I want ice cream, but I don't think they're open at this hour."</p><p>There was a cute pout on his lips Jooheon couldn't help but reach out to pinch his hyung's cheeks, which only got the older to act even cuter, hiding behind his sleeves. "It's weird seeing you being like this. Weird in a good way I mean! You're beautiful and adorable."</p><p>"You're an idiot." Kihyun laughed. "It's fine. I mean, it's embarrassing because I, I really like to be treated like a princess?" he half joked. "Like you guys treat Minhyuk.. and it's hard not to act like that freely now that I don't have to hide my greatest secret, you know?"</p><p>"Is just that.. I know we've said before that you like to be babied but we've never pay you the attention and appreciation an Omega deserves. We are used to you being like a mom to us. In a good way, I mean." He explained himself again.</p><p>"I know, I'm the Queen of the group."</p><p>Jooheon laughed. "Yes, feared and loved.." The Omega blushed at this. "And I'm the King."</p><p>"You're just the spoiled kid, babe."</p><p>They laughed and Jooheon took it as a good signal to try and hold Kihyun's hand again. To his surprise, Kihyun decided he wanted a side hug instead, sheltering himself under the Alpha's arm. The older was happy the Alpha was wearing his favorite hoodie but felt frustrated since he couldn't get any scent from it because of his medication.</p><p>Jooheon sighed feeling an ache on his heart seeing how small Kihyun actually was and how defenseless he could be.</p><p>He stopped in front of the dorm's door, bringing Kihyun closer by snaking both his arms around the Omega's waist. "Don't you dare apologize again." Kihyun warned feeling safe enough to trust Jooheon and let him nuzzle his neck.</p><p>"I am jealous." He admitted in a murmur. "I've always been jealous that he, a Beta, could have your attention and have you smile sincerely at him while I couldn't. I am jealous you and Hyunwoo hyung get shipped by our fans as the parents but they never consider that I'm also an Alpha and they never pair us on anything. I am stupidly jealous of Kukkungie because he's your favorite dongsaeng and I know even if I am the aegyo king I am not that adorable anymore and I wished you would pay me more attention."</p><p>"I told you, you're an idiot." Jooheon groaned and Kihyun laughed. "Why are you telling me this now? I.. I don't know how to react, Joo."</p><p>Kihyun panicked for a second when  the Alpha reacted by letting go of the embrace. He instinctively and emotionally felt he had said something wrong and pressed his body against the other, turning his head to offer his neck.</p><p>"Baby, you don't have to do this. It's okay." He gently took the Omega's face in his hands to get him to look at him. "It doesn't matter if you don't feel the same, if you choose another pack, I will still love you no matter what."</p><p>"Jooheon.." His eyes were teary and the pout was back.</p><p>"Come here, darling. It's getting cold." He surprised Kihyun by lifting him up like a baby, the older securing his legs around Jooheon's hips and hiding his face in his shoulder. The Alpha irradiated warmth enough to make the vocalist sleepy.</p><p>He then entered the dorm — Hyungwon and Hyunwoo were sleeping in the couch with some papers lying on the ground next to him, and loud voices were coming from the pack's nest, were the rest was laughing about Wonho's last vlive. Hyunwoo had only woke up for a second before they came in, and since he could smell Jooheon and had heard Kihyun was with him falling back asleep was no problem. Hyungwon.. it would take more than a door being opened and closed to wake him up after such a long day.</p><p>As soon as they stepped forward into the dorm Wonho was rushing out of the room and towards them. "What happened?" He tried to get a scent from Kihyun that could tell him if anything was wrong.</p><p>"Nothing." Joo stood in the hall right outside of the room. "Ki was just tired, right pup?"</p><p>Kihyun wasn't going to lie. He loved the attention. Still, he turned his face away as he felt his face getting red. Wonho went around to meet Kihyun, "did you eat already, honey?" It was evident Hyungwon had told them about how much he loved being called pet names. Kihyun nodded with a small smile. "Cute."</p><p>"Why don't you come here?" Minhyuk asked with fondness, ignoring the unwanted feeling of jealousy that was forming in his stomach. Changkyun seemed excited with the idea of Kihyun being welcomed to the nest by the oldest Omega; he leaned back on Wonho's body once the Beta was back on the bed.</p><p>But Kihyun shook his head and tightened his hold stopping the Alpha from walking further into the room.</p><p>It didn't matter if they were okay with it. Kihyun didn't feel comfortable invading the nest of a pack he was not part of.</p><p>"It's okay Kihyun." Wonho assured but the younger still refused the invitation.</p><p>"I want to go to my room." He asked Jooheon with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Okay, it's fine, you're okay, baby."</p><p>When they left without another word Changkyun was also getting teary eyed. "What happened?"</p><p>"This is Hyunwoo's fault," Wonho reasoned. "If we want him to feel comfortable and consider joining our pack he should start courting him."</p><p>"But, he didn't need to do that with any of us, why is it different for Kihyun?"</p><p>Wonho scented the young Omega to calm him down. "Because the Alphas and me promised to become a pack if we debuted together, Minhyuk and Hyungwon did the same with each other, and with you it was impossible not to feel you were already the second Omega to make our pack perfect — you also agreed to be part of the pack even before debut. Kihyun, he was never a possible mate for any of us before, and are not sure if we were it for him either. He doesn't have his sense of smell to understand how much we want him, he has been through a lot and he needs reassurance beyond words."</p><p>"How are you feeling, honey? Do you want me to leave?"</p><p>"No.. I want ice cream, it helps with the nausea my pills give me."</p><p>Jooheon sighed, still mad with the whole hiding his true nature with medicine topic. "Come on." Not a second after placing Kihyun down on his bed the young Alpha took him back in his arms, making his way out of the room and into the kitchen. He sat the smaller on the counter and proceeded to look for any ice cream left on the fridge.</p><p>"That one's Minhyuk's." Kihyun shook his head but still took a spoon from the drawer on his left.</p><p>"He'll have to share."</p><p>"If he gets angry I'll tell him you made me do it."</p><p>Jooheon huffed with a small smile on his lips, passing the ice cream tube to the Omega and dragging a chair to seat in front of him. "Hyung. Don't take it as an offer yet, but.. would you like to be part of our pack?"</p><p>"I don't know. At the beginning I really wanted to. But you guys didn't, it was so obvious that I better got rid of the idea and focused on my job."</p><p>"You know you can have a mate and not be part of a pack?"</p><p>"Yes, but I really don't like Yonghwa that way, so-"</p><p>"Stop talking about him. I don't mean him, Kihyun."</p><p>The older put down the bin and then jumped down of the counter to stand in front of Jooheon with his arms crossed. "What are you saying then?"</p><p>"I know it would cause a lot of conflict, and maybe instability within the pack dynamics. But I would like to court you, I would love to claim you and make you my mate." </p><p>Kihyun froze, not knowing what to do with that information. Not knowing what to answer to such a confession. "I love you, Jooheon. But the last thing I want to do is harm the members. Your Omegas wouldn't be happy knowing you have another Omega for yourself. Hyunwoo is your lead Alpha, I know he's not an aggressive or possessive person, but I don't think any Alpha would take that as other thing but treason, and I don't want to find out how an angry Alpha would act."</p><p>"You don't want me to court you?"</p><p>"I don't know, I mean. I do. But I'm afraid of all the implications, Jooheon. I know you don't understand it, it's not normal for me to follow my instincts. I've been hiding and fighting against my nature for longer than you can imagine. I was a broken beta before your eyes, but in reality I'm a broken Omega. And I am afraid I'd  let you try to fix me and I may disappoint you and end up even lonelier than I am now. Please, try to understand this is too much for me."</p><p>"Okay, I do. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to pressure you."</p><p>"I know, Honey."</p><p>"Finish your ice cream so you can go to bed, your schedule is long tomorrow."</p><p>Kihyun couldn't help but feel he had already disappointed the young Alpha. So he was quick to finish the dessert and made up his mind away from any feeling of embarrassment as he went to wrap his arms around the taller's shoulders and push his body up on his tiptoes hinting he wanted to be carried. Which Jooheon immediately obeyed, taking the Omega on his arms.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or sad. Alpha didn't mean to upset our baby Omega, you're so good, pup." The tone he was using really made Kihyun's heart skip a beat. His Omega was in such desperate need of attention and getting praised by an Alpha was something that would really help his mind and heart be calm enough for him to have a nice night of sleep and be productive and in ease the next day. He felt so safe in the rappers arms his mind didn't even register he had called him Omega.</p><p>"Can you kiss me?"</p><p>Jooheon nearly drops Kihyun because the request really took him by surprise. Kihyun was confident but Jooheon could sense a bit of fear of being rejected on the older's eyes. "I should be the one asking to kiss you, pretty. Are you okay with it?"</p><p>"I really want yo to kiss me, Joo. I've always wanted to know what it feels like. And right now I am really feeling something for you, and I want to kiss you."</p><p>"Oh Kihyun you're gonna be the death of me." Jooheon took a deep breath before leaning in to gently press his lips against the Omega's, barely a kiss. It was the first time ever Kihyun kissed an Alpha. And it felt just right. "Kihyun.."</p><p>The Omega's instincts were screaming at him to let the younger scent him and maybe even bite his neck, but he couldn't know if that was right because he couldn't know Jooheon's emotions without his sense of smell. He only knew he was loved when Jooheon went back for another kiss, hands pressing Kihyun's back so they could be closer, if even possible.</p><p>"I feel like a winner tonight." Jooheon joked nuzzling the older's neck.</p><p>"Well, as an Alpha you should. But Minhyuk kissed me before.."</p><p>Jooheon snorted trying not to think about the two Omegas kissing not knowing how his body would react to it and how would Kihyun take that. So he decided it was late and time to sleep.</p><p>As they stepped into the living room, they were met with a tired looking Hyunwoo, who was sitting on the arm of the couch rubbing his eyes and brushing his hair back before giving them a sleepy smile. Hyungwon was still sleeping behind him.</p><p>"You shouldn't sleep on the couch, it will give you problems on dance practice with that shoulder that has been causing you trouble, and you should take Hyungwon with you or else he will wake up on the ground and complain all day long about how no one moved him." Kihyun nagged with his usual authoritarian tone as if he wasn't clinging to Jooheon like a baby.</p><p>"Yep. Sorry." The eldest tilted his head to one side, slightly envious of how suddenly close Kihyun seemed to Jooheon. When he had been able to interact with the shorter before, either Wonho or Minhyuk had been present, and now, it seemed Kihyun was pretty comfortable being alone with the young Alpha. "Are you sleeping in the nest tonight?" He wondered as the other two approached him.</p><p>"Nope. He wants to sleep in his room." Jooheon could definitely sense and smell Hyunwoo's emotions and could almost guess what the other was thinking. "Don't you think our Alpha deserves a good night kiss too, darling?"</p><p>The thing that got Hyunwoo's attention and made him frown was the last part.. too? That could only mean Kihyun had already kissed their dongsaeng. They were a pack, and even though they were close and open with each other, a modern pack let's say, Hyunwoo was still the lead Alpha. He was the one who had to get the Omega first before anyone else in the pack could. Especially the young Alpha kissing the Omega felt like a challenge to his authority.</p><p>It was only a moment before both Alphas pretended everything was fine, but it was time enough for Kihyun to feel Jooheon's body tense, to register the look the Alphas shared for a second, to see Hyunwoo's chest fill with air he let out slowly. And he hated once again he didn't know how to react after having ignored his instincts for so long.</p><p>So what he did was to sweetly kiss Jooheon's cheek, tell him good night, and then make grabby hands for Hyunwoo to hold him instead. The lead Alpha didn't hesitate on taking the young vocalist on his arms, making sure he was comfortable on his arms. And then he thought a silly joke would snap the Alphas out of their tension. "I may not have to walk ever again. I like this."</p><p>Hyunwoo broke the eye contact he had fixed on the rapper to smile at the Omega in his arms. "Anything you wish, pup."</p><p>Kihyun made a sound of approval, moving his face in front of the oldest's and pouting asking for a kiss. Hyunwoo hesitated for a second before kissing with sweetness the Omega's lips. Kihyun felt dizzy even if it was just a small kiss. "I'm going bed now, you guys should take care of Hyungwon before he drools all over our sofa." He then climbed down Hyunwoo and nearly ran out of the room.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Sun, The Moon, The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"What a stupid show." he huffed.</p><p>They weren't going to announce it on national television, nor sell the news to Dispatch.</p><p>"I mean, he's living under the same roof your mates are, Shownu-ssi."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What a stupid show." Minhyuk huffed dropping the tablet on his lap. Changkyun took it from beside him and snorted.</p><p>"You love this show."</p><p>"It's too much fiction. I do enjoy the part where humans are different from real humans like, I like how they put these defenseless and useless humans against wolves as our ancestors were, and I love the legends they made up on other creatures. But if they are wolves that can become actual wolves then I think Derek obviously imprinted on Stiles and he should claim him. Stupid director."</p><p>"Hyung. Are you jealous we can't turn into actual wolves or are you just jealous you're not this girl your beloved Derek is dating? There's nothing to be jealous about when you can actually be claimed and have not only been so by <em>two</em> Alphas."</p><p>"Shouldn't you be washing the dishes or something?" </p><p>"Actually, we both should be getting ready because the van will be here at any moment. Today is the last interview and we will finally be done with promotions. I really need and deserve to sleep for 1405 hours uninterrupted." The maknae dramatically put the back of his hand against his forehead and sighed.</p><p>Minhyuk snorted once again, turning off his device and facing the young Omega. "You have my permission to sleep for as many hours you need; so that I can have both Jooheon and Hyunwoo for myself during that time."</p><p>To Minhyuk's annoyance, Changkyun smirked, "I wonder how many of those hours you will actually be free, Mr I'll-be-an-MC-and-you-won't."</p><p>"Ya! Im Chang-"</p><p>"What's going on here?"</p><p>Minhyuk was already on his feet and pressing a pillow over Changkyun's face as the younger lost air faster by laughing when Wonho stepped into the room, covered in sweat that was only evidence of how much he worked in the gym hat morning.</p><p>"Minhyuk hyung was bragging again about how he will be working as an MC after promotions; and then he tried to kill me saying there could only be one Omega in this house!" The rapper claimed at the same time Minhyuk screamed, "Changkyun said the Alphas will be busy taking care of him to pay any attention to me on my free time!"</p><p>Wonho's heart was so pure he was the only being in this world who would actually believe both.</p><p>"Promotions are not even over yet and you two Omegas are already fighting over the Alphas? Minhyukkie, we are happy you're working as an MC, we are truly proud of you. But you guys are not the only Omegas in the house, and you should be careful how you behave. And Kyunnie, Alphas won't ever be too busy to take care of any of you, and remember there's Betas in this house too."</p><p>Both Omegas bowed their heads slightly to the side to offer their necks in embarrassment and apology. But the Beta didn't enjoy seeing them like this, so he took both their chins in his hands to make them face him.</p><p>"You should be getting ready now, don't you think so? I haven't take a shower yet either.. are you coming?" While Minhyuk hurried to gather their stuff Changkyun was already grabbing the Beta's shoulders to be carried.</p><p>Kihyun was getting stressed because Hyungwon was taking too long getting ready, they were in the Betas' bathroom fighting over the sink as Jooheon and Hyunwoo watched them from the door. "Are you entertained?" The smallest scolded pointing at them with a hair iron.</p><p>"Kind of. Why don't you let the stylists do it?"</p><p>"I'm saving them the time Hyungwon here lost by taking a 40 minute long shower."</p><p>Hyungwon beside him turned his eyes and pouted to the Alphas through the mirror. "He doesn't understand the burden of being the visual of the group. He doesn't want me to be pretty, Alpha."</p><p>Kihyun snorted counting to thirty in order not to hit the Beta with the hair iron.</p><p>Hyunwoo cooed going to hug Hyungwon and help him finish getting ready. "Kihyun's right though, so let's get going now, sweetheart."</p><p>Kihyun was disappointed none of the Alphas even addressed him, touched him or waited for him when they left the room to go wait for the van.</p><p>It was obvious his members wanted him to be part of the pack, but it wasn't exactly their responsibility. He seriously had expected Hyunwoo to take the first step into courting him but the days kept passing by and there were no signals of the older wanting anything more than date him. Courting was different, because there was the promise of mating at the end. And he wasn't being promised anything so far. </p><p>When they got to the studio where the interview was taking place Kihyun's stomach crunched in nervousness. He just remembered this was the end of promotions, then, he would become an Omega.</p><p>They weren't going to announce it on national television, nor sell the news to Dispatch. The company wasn't going to make an official announcement or anything like that. But it was matter of time until someone noticed and the news spread faster than any k-pop scandal has before.</p><p>Before that happened, Kihyun had to make a choice.</p><p>If he accepted being a soloist his members wouldn't suffer of the consequences of his coming out. But it would still affect him and he would be by himself to deal with everything. He could become an easy target: an unmated Omega. No pack. No members. And if things didn't go well, he could also loose the protection of being a Starship singer, and he would just have revealed his identity to the whole nation with no one to shield him from Alphas with ill intentions out there.</p><p>"Kihyun."</p><p>A big hand on his lower back would normally startle the Omega and make him anxious for the rest of the day. But Kihyun knew it was only Hyunwoo, and he wasn't going to harm him. "Yes?"</p><p>"They are ready to begin, are you okay? You don't have to participate if you are not comfortable, I can fix something."</p><p>"What do you mean? I'm fine."</p><p>"You don't like her." He discreetly pointed his chin towards the woman who was interviewing them today.</p><p>"Not true." Kihyun was feeling annoyed and Hyunwoo must have noticed because he stepped closer to him and put his hands on the Omega's shoulders to massage them.</p><p>"You can't lie to me, pup." Kihyun dropped his gaze. "I've never liked the way she talks about you even if she pretends she's joking. I've never liked the way she looks at you, and I feel responsible for not defending you even if when we thought you were okay with those comments, because we thought you were a Beta."</p><p>"There are some things that can't be hidden for long. She dislikes me, in a way that makes us both uncomfortable. Some of our fans have pointed out her disrespect. But I am professional, Hyunwoo, this is the last interview I will do concealing my sub gender. I don't blame you for what happened before, I just ask you to be by my side in this moment. Because the truth is coming out after this, and I don't know if I'm ready."</p><p>Hyunwoo smiled at Kihyun's determination. So he decided to take Kihyun's hand in his and walked to their seats. People was going to talk, there was no doubt of that. But he was all ready to shut evil comments down so only good comments could reach his Omega's ears.</p><p>Not more than five minutes into the interview the host shamelessly changed the topic away from their music and future plans as a band to make a very direct and personal question that wasn't in the script. It even surprised the staff of the radio and TV studio.</p><p>"So, I understand you guys are a pack, very much like most of the male groups with Omegas. So, Shownu, as the lead Alpha, is it threatening in any way to have a '<em>Beta</em>' in your house? I mean, he's living under the same roof your mates are, does it cause problems in your pack dynamics?" The gesture she made with her fingers was unnecessary even if the live radio interview was also being video recorded, because the derogatory and almost mocking tone she had used to refer to Kihyun was more than enough evidence of her intentions.</p><p>Every member was filled with anger, they wanted to take Kihyun out of there and beat the girl up. But then tension was the only thing filling the bodies of every single soul in the room, because Hyunwoo was a calmed and lovable person, but he was still an Alpha. A strong and big one moreover. An Alpha who was now burying the host six feet under the ground only by looking at her. The smell of his pheromones put other Alphas in the room anxious, and both Betas and Omegas out of his pack had to cover their noses and bow their heads down.</p><p>The leader idol was clearly displeased. And Kihyun only gazed down trying to contain his tears, not aware of the turmoil of pheromones and scents overwhelming everyone in the room. But he did notice the annoyance and anger in Hyunwoo's voice, uncharacteristic of the Alpha.</p><p>"I'm thankful to the station for having invited us to come again, and I'm also sorry for them having someone as disrespectful and unprofessional like you working here." He spoke into the microphone one last time before standing up, "we love you Monbebe, please look forward to our upcoming projects."</p><p>The whole group followed what Hyunwoo was doing, taking off their mics, name tags, and everything the staff had just given them, as soon as the leader finished he helped Kihyun do the same. Fortunately, the managers understood Hyunwoo's decisions, so they asked the staff there to turn off cameras and everything — not that all of them did, an Alpha male idol getting mad at a simple Beta host was something some of her partners wanted to have for further news, while other staff members were just looking to sell the news to some media who would pay a lot.</p><p>"Are you serious? Shownu-ssi, it was just an innocent question."</p><p>"There was nothing innocent in your question. Your words were well thought to harm or difame my members, and I will not allow you to talk about any of them like that. What happens in my pack is none of your business, and if you can't understand that better start looking for a good lawyer or a new job. Come on, baby," Kihyun was in shock, overwhelmed and slowly registering what was going on; but as soon as the Alpha ordered him to move he followed.</p><p>The fans waiting outside the studio were surprised the members stepped out of it so soon, barely having time to react and take pictures of them getting into the vans, Hyunwoo guarding Kihyun under his jacket, the rest of the members around them. It was impossible they didn't notice something bad had happened, and they were all worried, but also touched by the way the group was protecting the unmated Beta.</p><p>On the van Hyunwoo sat Kihyun on his legs not caring about Yonghwa's suggestion of putting their belts on. Hyungwon and Minhyuk were on their sides, trying to calm the Alpha with their scents. In the back seat, Wonho was sitting in the middle of the maknaes, trying to calm them too, because the young Alpha was about to jump out of the van and go back to look for the woman, while on Wonho's other side Changkyun was feeling his instincts fight him in need of consoling the main vocalist and lead Alpha.</p><p>"I'm sorry I accepted coming to this interview."</p><p>"You didn't know it was going to be her interviewing us, hyung. And I accepted to continue once we knew it was her and you said I had options. Thank you for defending me, <em>Alpha</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*insert the 'don't be suspicious' audio here* I wonder if you guys have noticed the small things I write which if you're a Monbebe Monbebe you must feel personally attacked xD Like, Hyunwoo feeling like a failure, and the offers or conversations regarding the media and solos.. they are all based and highly inspired or just directly taken from the reality of Monbebe and MX these past 6 months *sobs and goes to think what other real angst situations mbb are living I could discreetly add to the story*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Don't frown, someone may be falling in love with your smile.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff chapter because today we got new photos of Won, Chen's baby girl was born, and NCT dream new MV is out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The managers weren't happy. Not with the broadcasting company they had a contract with, not with Hyunwoo for deciding to finish the interview instead of passing the question and turning the conversation into a safer topic.</p><p>To compensate, the leader had to add some work into his schedule. And the pack wasn't happy about this.</p><p>Minhyuk had already got rid of Kihyun's scent blockers earlier that day and they were expecting Hyunwoo to start courting the vocalist so that they could all scent Kihyun to prevent him from being wanted by other packs. They had been invited to a party were many of their idol friends would attend to as well, and sending Kihyun there with only his natural Omega scent wasn't ideal.</p><p>They didn't think it was selfish to want to keep the Omega's truth nature hidden from others a little longer so they could try to get him to join their pack before. They just didn't want him to be suddenly exposed to interested wolves looking for another Omega to join their own packs. Of course they wanted him to have choices, but they didn't want him to be overwhelmed because no one knew how would he react to other idols desiring him.</p><p>"Can't you ask them to move it for tomorrow?" Wonho had his arms crossed as he was upset with Hyunwoo so easily agreeing to whatever order the managers gave him, but seeing the Alpha struggling with packing he immediately went to help him.</p><p>"You know I can't. I don't want to risk it that they will ask all of us to do other things, especially now that Kihyun should be accompanied and preferably stay in the dorms for a day or two."</p><p>"Give him something, hyung. He needs to know you're interested."</p><p>"He knows."</p><p>Wonho sighed as if in defeat. Hyunwoo was indeed a giant and clueless gentle bear. "You're an idiot."</p><p>The eldest stopped his attempt to fold his pajama and turned to face the Beta. </p><p>"Yes, he knows, because we have all told him we started considering him joining our pack, but we all know, including him, that we only showed any real authentic interest in him at all once we found out he wasn't a broken Beta whatever that even means. And you did tell him it was okay for him to consider other packs before yours. What kind of Alpha does that if he is really interested?"</p><p>"Wonho," Hyunwoo warned sensing too much aggressiveness and some sort of disrespect from his mate.</p><p>"He understands how everything works, he just hasn't experienced or really understood anything as he should have since he presented. I know his instincts work, and now that Minnie took him off the medicine his senses will hit hard. Even if unconsciously, he will want to be courted as he has watched in movies and else. Do you understand that?"</p><p>He was right. And Hyunwoo knew it. He didn't have an excuse for not acting on getting Kihyun, but he didn't know what to do. And he felt offended now even if he knew his mate meant well.</p><p>"Don't you think I've proved to be a capable Alpha so far? What I did today meant nothing? I have not only two Betas and two Omegas already but an Alpha nonetheless. You guys have everything you need and I've never let anyone or anything hurt you. What else should I do? Buy him books we all know he won't have time to read? Hunt something for him and leave it at his room's door?"</p><p>Without noticing the Alpha had cornered his mate against the wall, the Beta couldn't be affected by the Alpha's attitude as an Omega would, but the harsh tone he had used did bring tears to Wonho's eyes.</p><p>"I never said you're a bad Alpha. You are the best Alpha and leader we could ask for. I'm sorry if I offended you, Alpha."</p><p>"Won.." He sighed mad at himself for reacting like that when Wonho was just trying to help. "No. I am sorry, baby." He nuzzled the Betas neck, scenting him and kissing his pulse point. "I'll go talk to him before I leave, okay?"</p><p>Wonho's smile was finally back on his usually bright face. He stood on his tiptoes to peck the older's lips before clenching to him in a tight hug. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you more, now help me finish here so I can go talk to Kihyunnie, yes?"</p><p>"So your sense of smell in general has been numbed all this time?" Changkyun rolled on his belly to better face Kihyun. They were laying on the older Omega's bed waiting for Jooheon to finish exercising or Minhyuk and Hyungwon to wake up so they could watch a movie together.</p><p>"Sort of. For some years at least. And you know our subgender has a strong sense of smell, so it wasn't that hard to deceive everyone into thinking I was a Beta, because I could still know your scents even if they were faint and I could still be mildly affected by pheromones before changing to stronger blockers."</p><p>"Hmm.. are you afraid?"</p><p>"Of suddenly getting to scent after all this time? Yes, being honest I am very scared of how I will react. Especially to Alphas."</p><p>"We can say we ate something cooked by Hyungwon and skip the party if you're not ready.."</p><p>Kihyun laughed at the suggestion but was thankful regardless. "It's okay, just, make sure to stay on sight in case I coward."</p><p>"You can count on me, hyung. Unless you find someone you're really interested in and want to leave with them I'll stop the others from following you." They both laughed again. "For real, I think they will behave ridiculously possessive. I remember them being like that with me right after debut during music shows. Idiots."</p><p>Kihyun laughed unamused. Would they really be possessive over him? Did they really want him in their pack? They didn't want him before.</p><p>"Hyung, can I tell you something?"</p><p>Kihyun nodded and Changkyun crawled closer.</p><p>"When we met, you were the nicest to me, and I've liked you ever since. When we thought you were a broken Beta, I was sad you couldn't claim me, and it frustrated me so much that you didn't have a smell, because as an Omega, and the maknae, I felt like I needed your comfort over the others'. I'm sorry I was a spoiled and rude kid."</p><p>"Kyun. Come here." Kihyun didn't want to cry, and the smell of sour Rose tea altered him a little. "Your behavior wasn't the best sometimes, I recognize and you know it. But is natural of you to be territorial and feel upset when there's an intruder near your mates."</p><p>"You're not an intruder," the youngest objected.</p><p>"I am glad you think that way."</p><p>"Hyung wants to claim you," Changkyun continued. He needed to make sure Kihyun was aware of their interest in him joining their pack. "He's just shy to tell you, but he wants to mate you, hyung. I know it."</p><p>The vocalist felt his face reddening at the implications of the lead Alpha mating him. "Okay, Kyun. I know."</p><p>"He just doesn't know how to court you, but he's a good Alpha-"</p><p>"Kyun." Kihyun interrupted. "Don't you worry about that, okay?"</p><p>"Sorry, I just want you to be in our pack.." a small pout and frowned brows were cute even with the maknae's brow piercing and the makeup he hadn't clean off yet.</p><p>"Kkukkung, I-"</p><p>"Kihyun?" Both Omegas sat up as Hyunwoo knocked on the open door. "Can we talk?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Kihyun would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous - even more knowing the Alpha could sense his emotions. They walked to the kitchen since none of the members was nearby and sat down to talk.</p><p>"I have to take a flight tonight, and won't be able to come with you guys to Jackson's party as we had planned."</p><p>Kihyun felt awkward and tense. It was like being on No.Mercy all over again, when they couldn't interact with each other as normal humans even for the sake of not being eliminated.</p><p>"I know you're the young flexer here," he joked managing to take some tension off their shoulders, "but I got something I would like you to wear to the party, since I won't be there.."</p><p>Kihyun frowned but didn't question the older as he stood up behind the Omega. The Alpha's Red Cedar scent both calming and making him nervous - but not in a bad way.</p><p>"Hyung," Kihyun lifted his hand to touch the expensive looking chain Hyunwoo was gifting him.</p><p>"You don't have to wear it if you don't want, please don't misunderstand, is not like I'm marking territory by giving you a tag or something I-"</p><p>"Hyung. Stop," Kihyun laughed. "Thank you, is beautiful."</p><p>Hyunwoo took his chair closer to the Omega before sitting down. "I'm sorry if I haven't been clear with this. Because is something serious, and I am sincerely worried you might not choose us. But I do want you to be my mate. Our mate."</p><p>Kihyun could sense how nervous the other was, and it somehow made him feel confident himself. "I know. I am letting you court me, hyung. I love you guys, and I also want to be part of this pack. But," he added before the hopeful glow on the Alpha's eyes could change his mind for good, "as we talked before, I'm still not ready to join a pack. It's like this is all new to me. And I do want to see how other packs work. But that doesn't mean anything, I love you, please don't forget that."</p><p>Hyunwoo nodded in agreement. "I love you too, Ki... Can I scent you before I leave?" He bit his lower lip afraid of being rejected.</p><p>"Remember when I had an injury in my head and you helped me heal?" The Alpha nodded with big eyes and Kihyun couldn't help but smile and lift his hand to caress the older's face. "I didn't want you to let me go then. I couldn't smell you, but your touch was very comforting, and it was the first time I let an Alpha be that close, like that.. now I can totally scent everything," he sighed with a small smile, "and I don't think there's other Alpha I would allow to be the first to scent me other than you."</p><p>Hyunwoo didn't waste a second, leaning in to gently kiss the younger. He then dragged him to sit on his lap, careful with touching the Omega not to scare him or bring bad memories to his mind. "I want you to be my mate, Kihyun. And I regret not courting you as soon as we met. But if you want to just date, I'll make sure you don't regret any second we are together."</p><p>Kihyun closed his eyes letting the Alpha push his nose and chin on his collarbone and neck. The Alpha then rubbed their cheeks together and hugged the smaller tightly, happy the sweet caramel popcorn scent was now tinted with his own.</p><p>"Do you have to go?" Kihyun suddenly felt sad the older had to leave for a couple of days. He knew he was being stubborn because the Alpha also wanted to stay.</p><p>"I know, pup. I'm sorry I have to go, but you guys will have free time so I want you to relax and have fun while I'm gone, okay?"</p><p>Kihyun frowned not happy with the answer even if he knew there was no way Hyunwoo could stay.</p><p>The Alpha found his behavior adorable and decided to stand up and bring Kihyun with him carrying him bridal style. "You need to smile, baby. Do you want Alpha to get you something? I hate to see you sad."</p><p>"I wouldn't mind of you take me and some ice cream back to my room with Kyunnie, I told you I like not having to walk."</p><p>Hyunwoo laughed and rolled his eyes. "You Omegas and your obsession with sugar. We don't have ice cream but I saw Hyungwon hiding some cookies on that shelf."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Alpha, Beta, Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tension in the room grew as it filled with the smell of burnt popcorn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun woke up and realized Hyunwoo had already left because there was no one beside him, which made him feel lonely.</p><p>It was just midnight but he didn't feel like sleeping any more, so he got up.</p><p>Then, on his way to the Betas bathroom he passed by the packs nest. The door was closed, but Kihyun had recovered his sense of smell completely, and he felt overwhelmed and embarrassed by the scents coming from the room. It was impossible not to recognize the scent of mating, so he covered his nose to continue his path. He had never smelt that before, not with his Omega senses and mind working perfectly.</p><p>As he finished his business and was washing his hands, Kihyun took in his looks in the mirror. His face was red, and his eyes glassy. And he couldn't stop thinking of whatever may be happening in the room a few doors away.</p><p>He couldn't help being jealous of Changkyun, and he hated that. But he had witnessed Hyungwon's arousal before when he helped during Kihyun's heat. And he had once before dreamt of Wonho, they were on tour and the Beta had looked hotter than usual on one of their concerts.</p><p>"Stop, Kihyun." He shook his head and leaned down to wash his face with cold water.</p><p>He was a little worried the others would smell how he was feeling. Because he was still not pack, and he was not in heat as if to demand their help. He considered looking for Minhyuk, the older Omega would never judge him, and they had already been close to being intimate before.</p><p>But he remembered the visual had left earlier to hang out with Jaehyun. "Great."</p><p>Covering his nose with his hands, Kihyun got out of the bathroom ready to run to his room so he could have privacy. That was, until he stumbled against someone, nearly falling to the ground.</p><p>"Hyung! I'm sorry."</p><p>Kihyun wished he had just stayed in the bathroom. Because Changkyun was right, Alphas scent was stronger after they had excercised. The Bonfire smell was strong and manly, and the almost sweet S'more like smell ended with Kihyun's willpower. An embarrassingly loud sound came out of his throat.</p><p>The hands on his arms tightened their grip, and the Alpha's eyes darkened dangerously. "Kihyun?"</p><p>"Uhm.. I'm fine. Sorry." The Omega was aware of his own scent, but he still tried to play it cool by slightly pushing the younger away and ignoring he was just standing there in the middle of the hall in front of his dongsaeng and with an obvious erection and sweat starting to run down from his hair. </p><p>He was unsure if being in this state near an Alpha was safe, even if said Alpha was the sweetest person he had ever met. Kihyun wasn't thinking on what had happened to him on the past, he was thinking on how this would affect the group's desire of Kihyun becoming part of their pack. </p><p>"Sorry." Jooheon looked regretful, stepping back as if he had done something bad. And Kihyun felt guilty.</p><p>"No, I mean, don't be," he laughed nervously. "Is just, I'm just getting used to my sense of smell."</p><p>"I understand... Well, I, I'll go take a shower now."</p><p>"Yes. Wait!" Kihyun almost shout as Jooheon was about to open the door to the nest.</p><p>"I'm just getting my clothes- oh." They stood there awkwardly with Changkyun and the Beta's sounds as background. "This is weird, sorry." Kihyun was flustered and wanted to run. But as he tried to pass by Jooheon to get to his room the Alpha grabbed him again by the arm.</p><p>"Do you want to go inside?"</p><p>"Oh my- no, thank you.. I- Jooheon," Kihyun whined tired of fighting his instincts. He wrapped his arms around the Alpha's shoulders and Jooheon lifted him by his thighs to bring him closer, he carried the Omega to the living room not breaking the kiss.</p><p>Jooheon let Kihyun down on the couch and got on top of him holding his weight on his hands and one hand while the other explored under the Omega's shirt. Their hips grinding against each other.</p><p>"Alpha." Kihyun turned his head to the side, offering his neck. And Jooheon made the mistake of falling for the Omega's silent request. He bit down, not strong enough to claim, but enough to leave a mark on the delicate skin that wouldn't heal for a couple of days since it was made by an Alpha. "Alpha," Kihyun cried again, and it snapped the rapper out of his trance.</p><p>"Wait." He tried to take Kihyun's lips and hands off his body.</p><p>But the Omega had only felt so good when Minhyuk had helped him during his heat, this time there was no pain or the blurriness of his mind to distract him from feeling pure pleasure.</p><p>"Kihyun, wait." He didn't know what to do. He had started this not knowing if it really was something the Omega wanted. He was taking advantage, or at least that's what he thought. "Pup, stop." Jooheon held his wrists and stood up slowly to keep their bodies apart.</p><p>Kihyun looked afraid, a turmoil of thoughts going through his mind at a worrying speed. The Alpha was rejecting him, had he done something wrong? Was he not desirable as he hadn't lived following an Omega's standards? Was he unconsciously forcing the young Alpha to do something? He almost had sex with one of his members. He, an unclaimed Omega was about to be intimate with a mated Alpha. Was he just following his instincts? Was he ready for this? Would the lead Alpha want him if he had already been this close to Jooheon? </p><p>"No." He didn't exactly push the rapper as the younger moved away as soon as the small hands were placed against his chest. </p><p>Kihyun ran and locked himself in his room. Leaving a flustered and troubled Jooheon standing in the middle of the living room, just staring at the wall - which is exactly how Minhyuk found him a minute later as he entered the dorm.</p><p>"Joo?" The older wolf slowly took in the scents of the room, understanding the situation — or at least thinking he did.</p><p>Jooheon didn't react at first, only turning when the Omega touched his shoulder. "Minnie."</p><p>Minhyuk gulped. He didn't want to feel the way he was feeling. And he didn't want the Alpha to know how he was feeling. So he just told Jooheon he should take a shower and left without another word.</p><p>Jooheon was confused too. He didn't want to disappoint or offend anyone, especially the Omegas, but he felt as if that was what he just did. Whether Kihyun was just following his instincts or actually wanted to be intimate with him Jooheon didn't know, but he unwillingly rejected the Omega and he was now afraid of how that would affect their relationship. Also, Minhyuk didn't see them together, he didn't know how far they got, and it should be expected there was any kind of close contact between Jooheon and Kihyun—Minhyuk had already been intimate with the main vocalist himself—, there was just no reason to be jealous or mad at Jooheon. But he knew the oldest Omega very well, they were really close to each other, and Jooheon couldn't help but be worried about his silent reaction.</p><p>There was another problem, he had bitten Kihyun, and even if it was not a permanent bite none of the pack members should be attempting to claim him before the lead Alpha.</p><p>"Uh- what to do?" He sighed leaning back on the couch.</p><p>Kihyun didn't come out of his room until after noon of the next day. He expected Minhyuk to come earlier to force him get ready for the party, but the older Omega never showed up. None of the members came looking for him, actually.</p><p>He even thought they may have left the dorm and didn't invite him wherever they may have gone. But surprisingly Hyungwon was sitting in the kitchen taking breakfast or maybe lunch, you never know with Hyungwon.</p><p>"Morning, hyung."</p><p>"Hyungwon. Where is everyone else?"</p><p>"Kyun and Wonho went out to get some groceries, I haven't seen Min or Joo yet since yesterday."</p><p>"Is that why you're having cereal and chips now?" Kihyun opened the fridge to find it nowhere near empty.</p><p>"No, I was just lazy.. and I didn't want to wake you up just so you could cook something for me." Hyungwon was usually cocky when it came to treat Kihyun like the group's mom, but now he seemed regretful of ever making the older do things for him that he could do himself.</p><p>"Let's get something real to eat before we have to go, okay?"</p><p>The Beta's eyes glowed with happiness and something else as Kihyun took away the chips and started taking out ingredients to prepare a meal.</p><p>"Yes, hyung." And Hyungwon actually helped.</p><p>His scent of Banana Bread kept Kihyun's mind calmed and away from overthinking last night's events. </p><p>"We are back, what are you cooking?" Tea Rose with a sweeter tone than he had smelled before wrapped him as he was finishing.</p><p>"You're heavy," Kihyun joked but didn't push Changkyun away, instead he fed him a spoon of the dish he was working on and accepted the young Omega's kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"How did you sleep?" Wonho asked behind them, kissing Hyungwon before going to put away the things they brought, giving Kihyun a little 'morning' with a smile.</p><p>"Good. Have you guys seen Minhyuk or Jooheon today?"</p><p>Changkyun turned to Hyungwon and shook his head with a pout, apparently he was trying to get a whiff of their scents and didn't get any —any other than the Alpha's scent covering Kihyun. "I'll go check their rooms."</p><p>"No." Kihyun stated. "Help me serve six plates and sit down to eat, I'll go."</p><p>Kihyun could understand Jooheon's behavior, but he was actually concerned about Minhyuk's.</p><p>As he was walking down the hall, the Alpha stepped out of his room, nearly tripping over Kihyun again. "Breakfast is ready." Kihyun delivered fast trying not to breath so he wouldn't get confused with Jooheon's scent.</p><p>It was obvious he didn't want to talk by the time being, so the rapper just nodded and continued his way to the kitchen.</p><p>"Minnie?" Kihyun knocked on the Omega's door, he could get a faint aroma of fresh fruit, so there was no doubt the older was inside. "I'm coming in." He opened as he didn't get any answer. "Are you up?"</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>The harsh tone stopped Kihyun from coming closer to the bed. "Uhm.. I thought you would like something to eat before we go to Jackson's."</p><p>Minhyuk uncovered his head and searched Kihyun with a glance of suspicion. "Where's the food?"</p><p>"Kitchen?"</p><p>And the face was again gone under the blankets.</p><p>"Come on, Minhyuk-ssi. Are you feeling ill?" Kihyun pushed the fabric away but let go as the older only sat up with an angry yelp.</p><p>"Don't you see I'm upset? What do you want?"</p><p>Kihyun looked at him wide eyed. He couldn't interpret the pheromones released by the Omega yet, so he didn't understand what the problem was. Until he tried to step closer again and Minhyuk snapped.</p><p>"Kihyun! This is my room, this is my nest, stay away. What was the use of taking you off the pills if you weren't going to use your sense of smell at all?!"</p><p>The tension in the room grew as it filled with a burnt smell of popcorn, Kihyun was intimidated and angered by the fact he couldn't conceal his feelings anymore. His face blank of expression but his scent already calling the others for help.</p><p>"What is your problem?" He growled frustrated.</p><p>"You should smell like Hyunwoo hyung, but you reek of Jooheon. You can hide that bite behind your clothes but not the smell of <em>my</em> Alpha."</p><p>"What's going on?" Hyungwon was pushed away as Kihyun ran out of the room, but Wonho caught him outside. "Minhyuk what did you do?"</p><p>"Kiki, what happened? Are you okay?" Kihyun shook his head and tried to free himself from Wonho's hug, but in reality he didn't want that, and the Beta sensed it. "Come here."</p><p>"What did I do?" Now Minhyuk was distressed too.</p><p>Wonho dragged Kihyun to the living room as Hyungwon tried to understand what had happened and get Minhyuk to calm down.</p><p>"I don't want to go to the party," Kihyun begged in tears. "Please, Won."</p><p>"Baby, we won't force you to go. But this ain't about that, please tell me. I hate to see you sad." </p><p>"I want my pills back."</p><p>"No. No, Kihyunnie. I'm sorry."</p><p>"I don't understand, hyung. You said you wanted me in the pack, but I don't understand how this works."</p><p>Wonho frowned holding Kihyun's head in his hands.</p><p>"Precious, can you look at me? I don't know what happened, and I understand that this is all new to you, but don't doubt our love. We do want you to be part of this pack."</p><p>Kihyun did felt less stressed thanks to Wonho, but his mind was still a mess. "Another reason to hide, was that I didn't want to mess up the dynamic here.. I didn't get far with Honey, I never meant to hurt Minhyuk."</p><p>Wonho was then throwing an angry look at the Alpha hiding in the kitchen behind Changkyun. Hyungwon came into the room a second later, and he brought a pouty Minhyuk with him.</p><p>Kihyun looked at him as the older Omega murmured something under his breath. But then Hyungwon crossed his arms and Minhyuk looked at him with teary eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry I scared you and said those mean things to you, Ki. I couldn't help being jealous, and I shouldn't have reacted that way. I'm sorry."</p><p>Kihyun wasn't really angry, he was still ashamed of what he did with Jooheon just hours after Hyunwoo had left. And he still wasn't part of the pack so it was only natural for Minhyuk to react that way, especially when Kihyun stepped into his room without invitation.</p><p>"I am sorry too." Everyone turned to Jooheon who walked in but stayed standing a few meters away from them. "I scared you, and I acted instinctively as well as consciously.. and Minnie, I'm sorry too that I made you upset and didn't look for you later."</p><p>Both Omegas nodded accepting Jooheon's words.</p><p>"I don't understand what's happening," Changkyun walked closer to the main vocalist. "But I heard you are confused."</p><p>"I guess I just don't really know how to be an Omega. I thought it was okay to accept Jooheon's scent, since I had already done that with Min and Hyungwon during my heat.. but now I don't smell like Hyunwoo and I can't go to the party."</p><p>Wonho laughed, which only confused Kihyun more. "You still smell like hyung, we all do, as his mates, even Jooheon a bit. Scenting is not only of belongingness; yes, an Alpha instinct tells them to scent, mate, claim, and breed. But our scent is not only to court you, is to protect you. In the party, what the Alphas and Omegas are going to smell, is not a claimed Omega, is just going to be a person, who happens to live among protective wolves."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been trying to work with a more or less unreliable narrator, Kihyun, but I noticed it's a bit confusing for you and it has also become confusing for me because I haven't been able to write for this story as I would like and I forgot why I wrote some things, or I got lost in this Omegaverse I created, and I'm sorry it's been like this, but, I only have one month left of this semester so hopefully I'll be updating regularly again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Be Your Own Anchor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>STREAM FANTASIA (especially M Countdown stage)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE READ: I've been trying to work with a more or less unreliable narrator, Kihyun, but I noticed it's a bit confusing for you and it has also become confusing for me because I haven't been able to write for this story as I would like and I forgot why I wrote some things, or I got lost in this Omega-verse I created, and I'm sorry it's been like this, but, I only have one month left of this semester so hopefully I'll be updating regularly again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If you don't want to go-"</p><p>"I do. I'm fine, hyung, just help me get something nice to wear."</p><p>"This is like music to my ears, I wouldn't mind waking up earlier everyday to dress you if that means you won't be trying to be fashionable on your own."</p><p>"Minhyuk, be nice." Wonho laughed from where he was lying on the main vocalist's bed.</p><p>"Is not helping me if you laugh!" Kihyun pouted before murmuring, "I dress well.."</p><p>"First of all, no, you're not using this scarf." The older Omega took the fabric from Kihyun's hands and throw it back to Wonho before going back to check through Kihyun's belongings.</p><p>"But I like it.."</p><p>"Don't you want people to see that you don't have a mark yet? Let me see if I can find anything good here, maybe we could steal something from Changkyun or Hyungwon's wardrobe.."</p><p>"Not really. Everybody knows that I'm not part of Monsta X's pack but they can't be sure that I have never been claimed. Most wolves already have a mate at my age."</p><p>"Most people, but not most idols." Wonho pointed out. "And this is a private party, we know most of the people Jackson invited, no one is going to judge you at all... And if someone's interested in you they'll know you're not taken."</p><p>After the conversation in the living room, Kihyun had decided to forget about the incident and attend Jackson's party. They all finished eating and then proceeded to get ready for the night, so as soon as Kihyun was back in his room after taking a shower Minhyuk had come in to help him. Wonho walked in as well some minutes later and just dropped himself on the Omega's bed. Unlike Changkyun and Minhyuk, Kihyun wasn't used to making nests, both because he couldn't do one as such when everyone thought he was a Beta and also becase he didn't feel the necessity to make one unless he was in heat, it was very common for Omegas nowadays not to need one.</p><p>"Then they'll see Jooheon's love bite." Kihyun reminded them taking back the scarf, but as he went to grab it Wonho pulled him instead, the younger fell on top of him and he giggled.</p><p>"Even better."</p><p>Kihyun snorted but couldn't keep a smile and blush from creeping to his face. Wonho let go of him and continued drinking his protein milkshake and observing the Omegas.</p><p>"I'll cover it with makeup, duh." Minhyuk ignored Wonho's comment even tough he couldn't agree more. But they had never acted jealous over him before and they didn't have a right to do it now, they had started courting him with the promise that he could let other packs do the same. "Here, put this on."</p><p>Kihyun rolled his eyes but dressed as Minhyuk indicated. They then put some makeup on and did their hair.</p><p>"You look handsome." Wonho complimented from his spot behind them, he was more sleep than awake but he had already slept a bit while the other two got ready, and they loved the attention so he was more than up to do that. "Both of you. Beautiful."</p><p>"And you should be getting ready or we're gonna be late because of you."</p><p>"But, I'm ready..."</p><p>Kihyun laughed hard at Minhyuk's shocked expression. "He looks good."</p><p>"Not good enough compared to us. Come here, hyung, we'll put makeup on you too. Kihyun, can I borrow this earrings? He'll look even more handsome."</p><p>Just then Jooheon knocked on the open door, "hey."</p><p>"Honey, give us just five minutes and we'll be ready." Minhyuk didn't even turn to look at the younger completely focused on the Beta, and he wasn't going to admit it but even if he had forgiven the Alpha earlier he thought Jooheon deserved to be ignored a bit longer.</p><p>Kihyun could not yet interpret every smell, but he didn't miss the flicker of hurt on the rapper's eyes. "Is everyone else ready to go? We should call the taxi now."</p><p>"Yep." Jooheon pulled out his phone and called for the taxi as they awkwardly walked next to each other to the living room, where Hyungwon and Changkyun were laughing at something on the maknae's phone.</p><p>"Hyung, you look good." Changkyun complimented putting his phone away.</p><p>"I always look good, what are you hiding?" The maknae pretended not to understand the question but one annoyed look got Hyungwon talking.</p><p>"We were laughing at Shownu hyung's appearance in the show they sent him to do."</p><p>"Is out already?! Let me see!" Jooheon sat in between them.</p><p>"Just the preview but is way too fun."</p><p>"I bet you haven't even called him to se if he's doing fine, rude dongsaengs." Kihyun huffed checking his phone, but the leader hadn't answered his texts since that morning.</p><p>Wonho stopped Kihyun before he could follow the rest outside once their ride arrived, putting a bottle of perfume in his hands. "It's Hyunwoo hyung's, he uses it to conceal his smell after his rut so that he doesn't call the attention more than necessary."</p><p>"Is my scent too distracting?" Kihyun joked but accepted the perfume with a grateful smile.</p><p>Instead of answering, Wonho stepped closer and loosely wrapped his arms around Kihyun in case the Omega wanted to take him off, then carefully nuzzled his neck, scenting him. "Don't be selfless, Kihyun. Not about this. I know is just a party but we never have much opportunity to go out, and you never know where you're going to meet your mate.."</p><p>"Don't worry, hyung."</p><p>Kihyun was nervous, but he controlled himself considering being nervous may emphasize the intensity of his scent, and the pheromones would not only call everyone's attention but Alphas would immediately know his status.</p><p>Jackson was the first one outside of his members to be close to Kihyun since he stopped taking the scent blockers; the rapper even hugged him but didn't comment anything besides thanking them for being there and complimenting their looks.</p><p>Unfortunately, the members of Seventeen had an event that night, and the people Kihyun was the closest to from other companies weren't here or were deep in conversations with people Kihyun didn't know or didn't get along with.</p><p>He had been accompanied by at least one of his members during the first hour they'd been there, until Jooheon spotted Chanyeol across the room and excused himself leaving the Omega alone. The house was big and the smells both overwhelming and interesting, so Kihyun decided to explore and found some quiet place to call and check on Hyunwoo.</p><p>"Long time no see." Kihyun nearly dropped his phone as a curse came out of his mouth in a hiss. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The Alpha laughed putting a hand on Kihyun's shoulder.</p><p>"Yoongi."</p><p>"Did I interrupt something?" He pointed at the unlocked phone opened on the contact list.</p><p>"Nah," Kihyun put his phone away. "I was just.."</p><p>"Getting some air?"</p><p>"I guess." The older started walking and Kihyun followed. "Are you here alone?"</p><p>"Jimin is inside taking to Wonho, he told me you're here."</p><p>Kihyun bit his lip with a nod. Jimin and Yoongi were mates, and the only members of their group that were not part of BTS's pack. Kihyun had considered never being part of a pack before, but never thought about having a mate and not being in a pack. It wasn't unusual but Kihyun had always wanted to have a big family, both by having pack members and pups. It was impossible for Yoongi and Jimin to have their own pups without an Omega.</p><p>"How's Jimin?"</p><p>"He's fine, we are planning on going to Jeju next weekend."</p><p>Kihyun had had a small crush on Yoongi for some years, the Alpha treated him like an equal despite his status; but then the rapper claimed Jimin, and there was a rumor about him liking only Betas, and Kihyun didn't want to be part of that rumor. So he distanced himself from Yoongi for some time, and now he wasn't looking forward to see how would the Alpha react knowing that Kihyun was actually an Omega.</p><p>"Is Hyunwoo-ssi here?"</p><p>"Huh? No, he's in Hong Kong, got some last minute schedule to follow."</p><p>"You smell like him." The Alpha walked closer to Kihyun, arms almost touching. The Omega took a deep breath to try and keep unfazed but it was a mistake, the strong Alpha scent clouding his mind for a second.</p><p>"Well, yeah, we live together, can't help getting the pack's smell on me."</p><p>"You smell different." He stopped walking. "Like Omega.."</p><p>"Well.." He was his friend, he would never judge him or spread the news if he asked him not to, right? "That's because I'm an Omega."</p><p>Yoongi was just there looking at Kihyun without an expression on his face, blank eyes.</p><p>"Aren't you going to say anything? You're the first person I tell this to, don't make me regret it."</p><p>"You've been an Omega all this time?" His tone wasn't of judgement, only surprise and confusion, so Kihyun felt a bit relieved.</p><p>"Yes. I was pretending to be a Beta."</p><p>"I- wow. Do your members know?"</p><p>"Yes." He was't going to let anyone know that he had been hiding it from everyone. Not yet.</p><p>"I see... Why are you telling me now?"</p><p>"To be an Alpha your scent smell didn't catch it at first, you mentioned how I smelt different, and is not like I'm hiding it, so I just imagined it would be better if you heard it from me."</p><p>"Wow. Can anyone else know?"</p><p>"You mean Jimin?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I guess.."</p><p>"Ki, would you-"</p><p>"Hyung!" Someone called from inside the house. "I can't find Tae, come help!"</p><p>Before Yoongi could refuse Kihyun told him to go. He needed to be alone either way. He usually liked being the topic of conversation but right now he was trying to understand how he felt after confessing to one of his best friends.</p><p>He didn't think Yoongi would see him any different. He hoped things wouldn't change between them. But what if Yoongi really liked Betas and now Kihyun wasn't a possible mate.</p><p>That didn't even matter to begin with since Yoongi and Jimin weren't looking for a mate but, what if. What if people started to think he was less attractive now that we was an Omega? What if Alphas weren't attracted to a person who had hidden their nature? He had grown used to the idea of staying alone, but now that he had possibilities he was afraid of the idea of staying alone. But who would want to be with him outside of Monsta X? They already love him for him, but would other idols love him too?</p><p>"You're gonna get every Alpha in the house alert if you keep overthinking this hard."</p><p>The house was located on a hill, and Kihyun had been looking over the railway when a sweet voice to his right brought him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Oh, sunbaenim." He bowed slightly getting a bow back.</p><p>"Just Baekhyun, or hyung, don't be so formal Kihyun." The older copied Kihyun's previous position, now both looking over to the city. "I came here because Chanyeol wanted to meet with his friends, but I was completely bored back inside, this is a great view you found here."</p><p>"It's nice... I came with my members but they are catching up with old friends and I am not a very patient person."</p><p>"I don't think we've actually talked before."</p><p>Kihyun realized he felt really comfortable and at ease in the presence of the older Omega. His scent of coffee and Irish cream very soothing. Just like his voice. And he was staring.</p><p>The younger cleared his throat and looked back to the city. "No, I don't think so."</p><p>"I am your fan, Kihyun." The older commented making Kihyun's face go red. "You are not the main vocal for nothing, right?"</p><p>His smile distracted Kihyun for a second. "Me? You're way better."</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>Kihyun felt lost, he didn't know what was going on but he didn't want it to be over either. He totally forgot he was going to check on Hyunwoo and that he had just confessed his status to Yoongi.</p><p>"I'm gonna be honest, Kihyun-ah." The younger turned back to look at Baekhyun, and for some reason his heart beat raced. "I smelt you on Jooheony, and then I saw you talking with Yoongi-ssi and realized you're not mated... And I've always had the intention to have a fellow Omega as a mate, and I've always thought you could be that person..."</p><p>"How- how did you know I'm an Omega?" Kihyun was more intrigued by this than by Byun Baekhyun telling him he was interested.</p><p>The older shrugged. "Instincts, I guess? Now I can only confirm it." There was a pout on the older's lips that almost got Kihyun pinch his cheeks from how cute he suddenly looked. Baekhyun was nervous but hid it in fear of scaring off the younger Omega.</p><p>"Does anyone else know?"</p><p>Baekhyun shook his head and sighed feeling rejected, but still didn't show how insecure he felt. Kihyun wasn't yet good reading scents, but he sensed this.</p><p>"Are you being serious, hyung? About you.. liking me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Wow. I'm, I feel honored," Kihyun bit his lower lip not being able to rip his eyes away from the older Omega.</p><p>"If- if you're okay with it, I would like to have my Alpha court you... Only if you're not uncomfortable I mean, or if your members, I didn't even ask you about them and here I come to offer you this without knowing anything- I, sorry, I-"</p><p>"Baekhyun." Kihyun interrupted with a smile. "I'll be sincere with you, since you came to me with honesty. I am not used to being an Omega yet, I may not be the mate you're looking for. But I am willing to find out; and if you really want this despite all, then I'm okay with it. Like, I really don't know you or Chanyeol, but how will I know if we don't try..."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Kihyun was in love with Changkyun's cute behavior, but the rapper wasn't much of a naturally cute person if it weren't for his status. On the other hand, Baekhyun could really be a weird and cute wolf. And Kihyun was weirdly interested in him. Maybe it was a crush, but he had agreed to try.</p><p>He nodded with a nervous smile not expecting Baekhyun to immediately wrap his arms around his waist, both being the same height allowed Kihyun to rest his chin on the other's shoulder. "You smell really nice, Kihyun. You won't regret this, I promise." Kihyun tried not to think of Monsta X, he focused instead in the sweet scent around him. "I don't have much longer before Chanyeol comes to tell me we have to go, but if you don't want anyone else tonight knowing you're an Omega, you can say it's me they're smelling, okay?"</p><p>Kihyun nodded noticing a tall figure walking their way.</p><p>"Baekhyun?" The deep voice of the Alpha sent shivers down Kihyun's spine.</p><p>"His voice does really affect Omegas doesn't it?" Baekhyun murmured before going around Kihyun, hugging him from behind. "No, I don't want to leave yet."</p><p>Chanyeol sighed after waving at Kihyun. "Kihyun-ssi, I'm sorry Baekhyun is bothering you." The oldest of the three gasped. "Baek, you said you wanted to go home early?"</p><p>"He isn't bothering me, hyung..."</p><p>"Yeollie, I think I found <em>him</em>."</p><p>Chanyeol looked wide eyed at the Omegas, then sniffed a bit into the air, catching Kihyun's caramel popcorn scent — before, Kihyun didn't think it was possible but Chanyeol's eyes went even wider at this. The Alpha didn't know what to say, both as he obviously didn't know Kihyun was an Omega, and seeing he wasn't freaked out at Baekhyun's words. He also didn't want to get his hopes up, not trusting himself enough to be able to court such a beautiful and talented Omega as Kihyun. But he could see the want and interest his mate had for the other vocalist, so he nodded.</p><p>"Did you ask him, Baekhyun?"</p><p>"Duh." Kihyun wasn't afraid of Chanyeol, he was like a gentle giant. And he was sure Baekhyun was releasing pheromones to help ease his nerves in case Chanyeol didn't accept, and Chanyeol's nerves as well. "Can we have your phone number, Ki?"</p><p>Kihyun nodded immediately handing Chanyeol his phone, his hand was trembling a little, but the Alpha didn't comment on it, instead grabbing the phone with a dorky small to call himself and register their contacts.</p><p>"I'll text you later, then." Baekhyun promised excited after shamelessly kissing Kihyun's cheek and before letting go of his hold and giving Chanyeol an accusing look.</p><p>"I- we have to get going, but I'm looking forward to see how things go.. have good night, Kihyun."</p><p>"You too, hyung." Kihyun couldn't help a smile from creeping to his face seeing how nervous the Alpha was. And for the first time in a long time he could really picture himself dating an Alpha. "Baek hyung."</p><p>The pair slowly walked away, Baekhyun far-from-discreetly hyped about what he had just achieved, pressing himself to Chanyeol's side. And again, Kihyun could imagine himself on the other side of the Alpha.</p><p>He also couldn't help but wonder if he was so easily accepting this not because it was what he really wanted but because he was recently enamored with the idea of being wanted as a mate.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think is going to happen?</p><p>I have another chapter ready in case Monsta gets another win.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Creatures of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be using artistic names of some idols in case someone isn't familiarized with their real names. Also, idk if you've noticed but I use Wonho instead of Hoseok, if you don't know the reason maybe you should read his letter from February</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun entered the house again, looking for any of his members. Parties weren't really his thing and he was ready to go back home, either with any of them or alone, he just wanted to let them know.</p><p>As he was going through the kitchen, Kihyun was met with a group of Alphas and Betas speaking in Chinese. He tried to pass to the living room but one of them stopped him, asking him something he couldn't understand at all. "<em>Sorry, I only speak Korean and English</em>" he tried in English, but they just laughed. "Excuse me." He attempted to go around one of the Alphas standing on his way but the other didn't move. Kihyun crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Okay, big Alpha. Don't you see I'm not interested? Move."</p><p>"Who said we were interested?" He laughed in Korean. "You smell like too many people anyway." He then moved to the side, apparently translating their short exchange as everyone else laughed with their eyes glued to Kihyun.</p><p>"And you smell like too many bottles of soju. Excuse me."</p><p>Then the Alpha was shoving Kihyun back, which got Kihyun involuntarily releasing distress pheromones. The Omega, however, was annoyed that his good mood had been disturbed, so he returned the push, barely managing to move him at all. The Alpha was about to go at Kihyun again when someone grabbed him from behind and shout at him in Chinese. Then someone way shorter was in front of Kihyun screaming too at the Alpha and everyone else in the room. Kihyun recognized them only when Ten turned to grab him by the hand and pulled him out of the room. "I still don't understand why Jackson invited that idiot."</p><p>"I didn't need help." Kihyun lied obviously grateful for his and Lucas' help, since he didn't have the energy to fight against foreigner Alphas — words were usually more effective for Kihyun when a conflict came to him.</p><p>"I needed to scream at someone or my night wasn't going to be complete, deal with it." Ten let go of Kihyun's hand as they waited for Lucas to join them in an uncrowded corner of the living room.</p><p>"Thank you." He finally told them.</p><p>"Don't worry, sunbae." Lucas' smile was really cute and kind of reminded Kihyun of both Chanyeol and Hyunwoo's goofy smiles.</p><p>"Also, you do smell like many wolves, but in a good way. That means you have people who care about you. Don't mind them or anyone else. Besides, I think your scent would be too alluring if it weren't because of the other scents, both are positive things, though."</p><p>Kihyun felt his face heating at the compliment, confused at the lack of reaction he expected from the Betas since it wasn't unknown Monsta X only had two Omegas.</p><p>"What are you doing?" </p><p>Johnny was suddenly standing beside them holding a drink in one hand and a sleepy looking Taeyong under his other arm. The Omega was someone Kihyun always admired, it wasn't easy to get the position of leader with their status, but Taeyong was one of the most hard-working persons he had ever met.</p><p>"Kihyunnie," Taeyong greeted.</p><p>"Tae, Johnny."</p><p>"We were picking up fights but at the end the cowards didn't want problems." Ten sighed getting a frown and concerned stare from the leader. </p><p>"Nothing to worry about." Lucas claimed giving Kihyun a small smile.</p><p>Johnny was still staring at Kihyun, being the only Alpha he was probably intrigued by the Omega scent. But before he could ask or Kihyun explain anything he spotted Wonho and Changkyun behind and quickly excused himself after thanking the Chinese members once more.</p><p>"Hyung!"</p><p>Wonho immediately opened his arms to receive Kihyun with a hug, the younger rolled his eyes at the action but still buried himself in the security of Wonho's hold. Changkyun, who was animatedly talking to a fellow rapper, only showed him a small smile and gave Wonho a nod. So the oldest took Kihyun away as if knowing what the main vocalist wanted even before he asked. "There you are, how's your night going?" Kihyun noticed the older turned them around so they were facing the way Kihyun had come from, the younger's stare meeting Johnny's for a second.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Mm.." Wonho had his eyes fixed in the younger Alpha across the room, but Johnny only looked away when Taeyong asked him something. "Didn't know you were close to Super M members.."</p><p>"I'm not.. Hyung, are you jealous?"</p><p>"What? No." Kihyun rolled his eyes and freed himself from Wonho's embrace. "I'm not jealous, Ki. You should go back to them, they're looking at us." Wonho went to grab Kihyun's wrist with the intention of joining NCT members.</p><p>"I'm okay, hyung. I'm just tired and want to go home."</p><p>Wonho didn't look convinced, but still nodded and walked with Kihyun outside.</p><p>"You don't have to come with me, hyung. It's okay. I just didn't want to leave without one of you knowing."</p><p>"I want to come with you, Changkyun saw us leaving so it's fine. Unless you were planning on going somewhere else or with someone-"</p><p>"Hyung. Stop."</p><p>The Beta pouted but complied. They decided to walk home since there wasn't many people out in the streets and they didn't have to rush.</p><p>"So.. Byun Baekhyun?"</p><p>"I rather not talk about this now, hyung. I am still tired from promotions."</p><p>"Even though we are courting you, we're still friends, remember? You don't have to keep things for yourself, bad and good things... Besides, here between us, I've always thought Baekhyun-ssi is one of the prettiest Omegas I've met, and Chanyeol-ssi may look a bit clumsy but I've heard he's a very capable Alpha. I don't know much about NCT guys, but there's no doubt they're good looking and talented." </p><p>Kihyun was tired. But he was more troubled than anything. His mind still back on how he so hasty and surely had accepted the other Omega's offer. He hadn't even had a proper conversation with him yet, even less had he interacted with the Alpha. All Kihyun knew about the taller was from media, other idols, and Jooheon. But this and the first sign of someone outside of MONSTA X actually liking him had been enough for him to want to know more about the EXO members.</p><p>Then, when Ten and Lucas had defended him without questioning the change of status since the last time they met on award shows got his heart swelling with hopes of people really not caring that what he had presented himself as before was a lie. Same thing with Taeyong and Johnny smiling at him, both were probably more perceptive to his scent than WayV members but hadn't commented on it.</p><p>There was indeed a world out of the dynamics he was used to. Yoongi and Jimin had been criticized at first after becoming mates and not being part of any pack, but they were one of the most loved couples among k-pop fans. Baekhyun was Chanyeol's only Omega, they were part of EXO's pack, but the Alpha had only claimed his favorite hyung; and Kihyun had heard before about the shorter being the one making decisions for the Alpha, but he wouldn't have imagined Baekhyun would order the Alpha to court him because the Omega was interested in Kihyun.</p><p>Kihyun didn't know if it was okay to share any of this thoughts with Wonho, but he didn't have time to do it anyway.</p><p>They were going through a park a few blocks away from the dorms, the air was a bit chilly and as the sky was cloudy the only illumination came from the park lighting, which wasn't great. Everything was quiet until they went nearer to a playground, there was a group of teenagers there — at first Kihyun thought they were just hanging around or maybe even drinking away from adult eyes. But then Kihyun's body was tensing up, and he felt the need to press hide himself behind Wonho's back. One of the guys was definitely an Omega, and he was struggling, distress pheromones alerting the main vocalist.</p><p>"Hyung, do something!" Kihyun begged in a whisper as he heard one of the teenagers cackle and another one scream 'please, stop'.</p><p>"Ya!" Wonho hadn't mind what the younger wolves were doing, but he didn't hesitate after sensing the alert in his member's voice.</p><p>Kihyun stayed back, his eyes focused on the Omega who was being hold by two noticeably larger guys. At least three of the five guys were Alphas, and Kihyun was a bit taken aback when the taller one growled at Wonho. "Piss off, Beta."</p><p>Wonho snorted and pointed at the guys holding the Omega. "Let him go."</p><p>Some of them laughed, and the young Omega easily shook them off. "Thanks, dude. But you should mind your own business."</p><p>Kihyun was fazed at the Omega's attitude. Had he misinterpreted the situation and his scent? Wonho huffed and looked down at them, upset they were just messing around and also being brats. As he was turning around Kihyun couldn't hold back a curse. Which of course the Alphas didn't let go. "You should educate your bitch, for instance."</p><p>"Fuck." Kihyun murmured as the look in Wonho's eyes darkened.</p><p>"Say that again?" Kihyun tried to stop the older by holding his hand but Wonho didn't stop. And suddenly he was shoving back one of the Alphas, which only caused the other two to attack Wonho together.</p><p>"You might be big but you're still just a Beta!"</p><p>"Stop!" Kihyun shouted looking around to see if there was anyone who could help them. "Hoseok, stop!"</p><p>The other Omega also grew scared at the sound of punches and kicks bruising and breaking skin. "Jae, stop! Soo tell them to stop!"</p><p>Even though he was terrified to go anywhere near aggressive Alphas he was more worried about Wonho, so he shoved one of the Alphas off his member. "I'm calling the police!" Kihyun screamed as last source.</p><p>Two of the Alphas and his other friends decided it had been enough. But they had to drag the bigger Alpha away, Kihyun took the opportunity to hug himself to Wonho's front to get him to stop. "Won, please. Stop."</p><p>There were tears covering Kihyun's cheeks the same way there was blood dripping from Wonho's right hand knuckles, fortunately only that and a small cut on the Beta's face were on sight. But there was no doubt his body had suffered worse strikes.</p><p>They had been lucky none of the young wolves had had the idea of recording the fight, now all they had to do was hurry back to the dorms before any passerby could approach them and notice who they were.</p><p>Kihyun closed the door behind them and run to the bathroom where they kept the first-aid kit. Wonho was sitting on the couch and still looking upset. The Omega knelt in front of him and started taking care of the wounds. The muscles on the older's whole body were still tensed, and he was obviously avoiding the Omega's eyes.</p><p>The younger had never even attempted to use his pheromones on purpose before. But after controlling his racing heart, he tried to use his scent to get Wonho to relax. "I'm so sorry, hyung."</p><p>"Don't. Don't apologize, Kihyun."</p><p>"I asked you to do something and then caused you problems."</p><p>"You didn't ask them to be assholes and talk bullshit."</p><p>"You're hurt because of me.."</p><p>"I'm hurt because I was instinctive and attacked them. I'm pathetic too, they were just teenagers."</p><p>"It was three Alphas against you. Who gives a shit about ages in this case."</p><p>Wonho pouted as he couldn't argue against that. He was just mad at himself both for reacting so easily to the teenagers' provocations and by not being able to ease Kihyun's worry. The Omega had looked so afraid and unsettled in the way from the park to their house. </p><p>Before Wonho could say anything to assure Kihyun everything was fine they heard the front door opening. And in an instance Jooheon was hurrying towards the couch. The Alpha had probably smelt his mate's blood as soon as he stepped into the dorm. Kihyun had barely a chance to move out of the way.</p><p>"Honey, I'm okay." Wonho tried to keep the Alpha's attention away from Kihyun in case the Alpha thought of questioning the Omega. "We're fine, it was nothing."</p><p>"What happened, hyung?" There was anger in the rappers eyes as he turned to ask the main vocalist.</p><p>"Just a group of young and stupid wolves." Wonho answered instead, grabbing Jooheon's hands in his.</p><p>The Alpha looked back at Kihyun once more, but Kihyun could tell the younger was only looking for any sign of wounds on him. "I'm fine." The Omega gulped. "I just need to clean his wounds."</p><p>Jooheon shook his head looking down at the hands holding his. There was so much the younger wanted to say, but only managed to state his biggest worry at the moment. "Hyunwoo hyung is going to go mad at this..."</p><p>"We don't have to tell him." Wonho suggested. "Alpha, clean my wounds, they'll heal faster."</p><p>Jooheon knelt where Kihyun had been minutes before. </p><p>"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kihyun wondered putting the kit away.</p><p>"Just go rest, Ki. Don't worry." Wonho was calm now that Jooheon was here, so Kihyun left.</p><p>Needless to say, he didn't rest much that night.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I miss your comments so I update before planned ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Drama Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He didn't like the pointless drama this pack had over little things, he was used to it but now he had so much in mind to let it slide.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun had barely caught a couple of hours of sleep when his phone rang beside him. He answered without sparing a look at the screen and in a second he was wide awake.</p><p>"<em>-care to tell me what the fuck happened last night?!</em>"</p><p>"Hyunwoo?" It was still dark outside. Kihyun sat up on the bed looking at the clock on his bedside table, 6:42 A.M.</p><p>"<em>Who else would it be? Kihyun, why did Hyungwon called me at 1 A.M. to tell me one of my mates had gotten into a fight?</em>"</p><p>Kihyun sighed. "Maybe you should ask Hyungwon. I don't know why he called you." Kihyun was slightly upset, Wonho had asked Jooheon not to inform Hyunwoo about what had happened, but maybe they didn't tell the other members to keep it a secret — or maybe Hyungwon was annoyed this had happened because of Kihyun.</p><p>"<em>I'll be there in a few hours.</em>"</p><p>The Omega froze. One thing was knowing about the fight and another was actually seeing Wonho now. "Hyung, it's not big deal, you don't have to-"</p><p>"<em>Schedule was cancelled. I texted you guys last night, that's why Hyungwon told me. You really thought it would be smart to hide it from me?</em>"</p><p>"I don't get why you're so upset with me. Is not like I pushed Wonho to go and hit those Alphas. He decided that by himself, I just tried to stop him."</p><p>"<em>Alphas?!</em>" Kihyun cursed under his breath. "<em>Kihyun! There's no reason why one of my mates should be wounded at all!</em>"</p><p>"Well, stop blaming me for it! Wonho is older than me and he's a Beta, there's nothing I could have done to stop him, I'm sorry if him hitting some guys for calling me a bitch is such an insult for the lead Alpha that is courting me!"</p><p>"<em>Kihy-</em>"</p><p>"And Jooheon is an adult himself and did a good job taking care of his Beta, stop worrying so much, is not like I hit Wonho hyung myself. We can talk about it once you're back."</p><p>Kihyun got off the bed and threw his phone over it, taking clean clothing to go shower before starting the day. That call had already set his mood in the wrong side for the rest of the day, and Kihyun could only be glad they were in free time or else he would have had a poor performance throughout the whole day and ruin the mood of everyone else too.</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>Kihyun huffed but it was too late to go back to his room. He also felt a bit guilty seeing the healing bruises on Wonho's pale skin. "Morning..." Wonho was quick to grab his stuff and step out of the bathroom sensing Kihyun's mood. "Hyunwoo hyung just called."</p><p>Wonho tensed. "He's coming earlier than planned."</p><p>"Yeah, he's also not happy about what happened last night."</p><p>"The party?" Wonho seemed confused, which didn't surprise Kihyun at all.</p><p>"He knows about the fight."</p><p>"Kihyun-"</p><p>"He's kind of right, you know? You shouldn't have to be beaten up because of someone who's not even your pack member."</p><p>"He's not. You're still my band mate. And my friend. I'll talk to him, don't worry. And stop saying it was because of you, it was because I was a bit drunk and couldn't accept that idiot calling you that."</p><p>"Thank you.." there was a small smile on Kihyun's lips, and the tension on his shoulders lightened up a bit.</p><p>In the middle of his shower a knocking on the door echoed in the room, followed by Hyungwon's quiet "hyung, can I come in? I need to pee.."</p><p>Kihyun was in a bad mood, but he couldn't be angry at Hyungwon. "Just close the door."</p><p>Hyungwon didn't leave after washing his hands. "I told Hyunwoo hyung about Wonho's fight, because he said he was coming today and I thought it would be better if we told him instead of him finding out seeing the wounds... Sorry."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Aren't you mad?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter."</p><p>"Hyung-"</p><p>"I'm finished. Can you step out now?</p><p>Hyungwon only sighed and did as Kihyun asked. The Omega turned off the shower and took a moment to clear his mind. He was supposed to use this time the company gave them to de-stress and adapt to his now full-time Omega status.</p><p>He didn't like the pointless drama this pack had over little things, he was used to it but now he had so much in mind to let it slide. He wondered if Chanyeol would ever scold Kihyun over something that was out of his control — he didn't think Baekhyun would allow him to.</p><p>When Kihyun checked his phone back in his room he had a text from Baekhyun, asking if they could meet later that week. After Kihyun agreed on a date, the older Omega proceeded to send him funny posts he found on Instagram, which helped a lot to keep Kihyun distracted from what was currently going on with his band mates.</p><p>Kihyun decided to spend this day by himself. It was rainy outside but it was perfect to go out for a coffee, the rain usually dulled the scents on the air and was perfect now that he wasn't in scent-blockers. But just in case he put on a bit of Hyunwoo's perfume before leaving his room.</p><p>"Oh, you going out?" Kihyun nodded only smiling at Minhyuk. "Don't you want some breakfast first?"</p><p>He was glad the visual didn't instigate further. "Nah. Also, I'm gonna be out for a few hours, just text me if you guys need something?"</p><p>"'ll tell them. Be careful, Kiki."</p><p> </p><p>'<em>I'm in Korea. I'll rent a car and be there in a while</em>,' Hyunwoo texted in the group chat.</p><p>'<em>You better brought us something from Hong Kong or we're not letting you in the house</em>,' Minhyuk texted back which got a snort and a smile from Kihyun.</p><p>'<em>I'll be there in a few hours</em>,' Kihyun let them know then.</p><p>Not even a minute later he got a response by Hyunwoo out of the group chat. '<em>Where are you?</em>'</p><p> </p><p>"Kihyun?" It wasn't difficult for the older to find Kihyun. He knew the younger would always seat in the spot he was currently at every time he came to the park by himself. "I think we need to talk.."</p><p>Kihyun didn't think he was ready to face the Alpha, but Hyunwoo was right, and it was better to talk it out now. Time was good when you needed to think something out, but Kihyun had already been overthinking all of this for a long time, and keeping things for himself wasn't doing any good to him or the members.</p><p>He had been out the whole day, wrapped in a thick hoodie and accompanied only by an umbrella, walking under the rain after having spent hours in a coffee shop just checking his social media. He used that time to chat a bit with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but the older wolves had schedule and had to say their goodbyes. Kihyun then decided to check WayV and NCT127's profiles on Instagram, Twitter and some fanpages that had facts about them. The Omega couldn't help but imagine scenarios that weren't doing him any good.</p><p>He thought about competing against Baekhyun on music shows, he thought about having to leave Lucas and Ten on the airport so they could catch a flight to China and not being able to see him for months. He thought about Johnny and Taeyong being busy with their already numerous pack and not having time to visit Kihyun on free schedule. He thought about Jimin and Yoongi wanting to have pups and considering him the Omega that was missing on their little pack.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I know I will never understand what you have felt and been through since you presented, I know none of the other Omegas will either. But I thought we were, that we were successfully creating an environment of trust. We want to be there for you, and not because we pity you, or because we feel sorry, but because we love you... I know you're adapting to life as an Omega, I just want you to let us help you in the process. Don't keep things to yourself, Kiki. Please."</p><p>Was he ready to tell them about the other packs he had been thinking about? The Alpha probably thought he was only troubled about what had happened with Wonho the previous night. Had their members told their leader about Baekhyun, about NCT?</p><p>"I do trust you, hyung. And I am grateful for what you guys do for me, and that you're still around despite.. my behavior... I'm sorry for it."</p><p>"You shouldn't apologize at all... I am sorry if I was rude to you, I didn't mean to. I know I have no right to tell you what to do or not to do.. Everything I do for you, including telling you this, I do it not only because I'm the leader of the band, not only because I am the oldest or even because I am the lead Alpha of the pack.. I do it because I love you, because I care, because I am worried about you, because my mates love you, and when they see you struggle they hurt, and I hate seeing any of you being anything but happy. We all do it because you're a wonderful person and you deserve the best in this world."</p><p>"Hyung, it's weird hearing you talk so much," Kihyun joked as he cleaned his tears, "you're such a good listener I never imagined you could be this good with words..."</p><p>"Please tell us if something is making you uncomfortable, no one thinks you're vulnerable or defenseless, we just don't want you to face things alone. Is part of being a pack, and you already know we want you in ours.. and Jooheon and I, and Wonho sometimes can't fight our instincts and end up doing things like what I did today, and I'm sorry for it.. please tell us too if that makes you uncomfortable as well, we-"</p><p>"Stop. I love to hear you talk, I do. But hear me out now." Kihyun put his hands up and pulled the Alpha so they could sit on the bench behind.</p><p>Hyunwoo never took his eyes away from Kihyun, listening carefully and paying all his attention to him.</p><p>"It's me, hyung. The problem has never been you, from the begging I told you all to accept I was born different. But I was only fighting my instincts, and I think I got used to it, I am still confused with what I am- what my Omega is, and what I should be as the Beta I made the world think I was. I am not worried, so don't worry more, Alpha, I know you have my back."</p><p>The older only nod once before Kihyun was laughing.</p><p>"You're tired from talking so much, aren't you?" Hyunwoo laughed too but couldn't deny the truth. "You're getting old, hyung," Kihyun joked, "let's go get you something to eat and go home, okay?"</p><p>"I'll just text the others to let them know you're with me."</p><p>They bought some Dakgangjeong on their way to the car and since the night was a bit cold decided to finish it inside of the car. Kihyun couldn't believe he had once been awkward with Hyunwoo. The older was definitely the best at listening, and when he did have something to say it was always the right thing and in the right moment. The silences weren't awkward at all, and Kihyun felt completely safe and sound in an enclosed space with this Alpha.</p><p>"Finished?" Hyunwoo asked when he noticed Kihyun wasn't eating but looking at him.</p><p>"Yes I'm full, you can have the rest." The Alpha accepted without further questioning, not minding being stared at while he finished his food. Not long after Hyunwoo started the car and took them home, but before he could get out of the car the Omega stopped him. "Wait!"</p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Is just that.. as soon as you get in the dorm the others are going to want to see you." <em>Inevitably, they were his mates after all.</em> "Maybe I'm selfish but I want to have you for myself a little longer..."</p><p>Hyunwoo's goofy smile only made Kihyun groan in embarrassment, but as the older lifted a hand to caress his face he could only sigh in happiness. "You're so beautiful." And then cringe a bit with a shy smile. They stayed like that for a minute, Kihyun staring with thoughtful eyes at the Alpha. "What are you thinking about?"</p><p>"I was just remembering our performance for the second mission in No Mercy." It was time for Hyunwoo to groan and cover his face with his hands while Kihyun laughed loudly. "It was so bad, hyung."</p><p>"And yet you won.. At the end we both did, didn't we? Look at us now."</p><p>Another sigh from Kihyun, a nostalgic and loving light in his eyes. "Stop saying things like that."</p><p>"Would you prefer if I sing? Bang bang into the room-"</p><p>Kihyun whined and covered the older's smile-turning mouth with his hand. "You're a good singer but don't make me regret wanting us to stay here for a while."</p><p>"Hmm, should I sing Middle of the Night instead?"</p><p>Kihyun could feel his face redden up, he turned his face to look at the front of the car again. From the corner of his eye he saw Hyunwoo slowly getting closer, so he closed his eyes, waiting for whatever Hyunwoo was about to do.</p><p>"Kihyun?" The Alpha took his head in his hands so that they were facing each other again. "I know I said you can choose whomever you want, but let me imagine for a second that you already chose me..."</p><p>The scent of Red cedar grew heavier as Kihyun's scent got sweeter. The Alpha's lips were something Kihyun could really get used to kiss every second of the day. Hyunwoo's hands weren't rough as some of his movements were—involuntarily and unconsciously— from time to time. The Omega leaned back in the passenger seat, allowing the older to lean over him and putting his hands up only to bring Hyunwoo's body closer to his own. Rain started to fall outside, being this the only background sound to their making out.</p><p>After a few minutes had passed, Hyunwoo broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together, giving them both time to catch their breaths. </p><p>"Your scent.. it's making me crazy." The older groaned nuzzling the Omega's chin; Kihyun only noticed he was scenting him when the older pressed a kiss against his pulse point.</p><p>Kihyun whined when the Alpha started leaving open-mouthed kissed all the way up from his collarbones to his left ear. "Hyung," he gulped.</p><p>Then the older stopped, inspecting Kihyun's marked neck and noticing a bite there. "Jooheon?"</p><p>Kihyun's clouded mind only cleared when his phone began ringing on his jeans pocket. And from the ringtone, he knew it was Baekhyun calling.</p><p>Hyunwoo sighed in annoyance and sat straight in the driver seat. "Aren't you answering that?"</p><p>Kihyun rolled his eyes and shook his head. He waited until the ringing had stopped to grab one of the older's hands in his. "Should we go inside, Alpha?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Milk and Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they stepped through the door Hyunwoo had to drop his luggage in order to catch Changkyun in his arms. "Missed you, hyung." Then a loud '<em>Im Changkyun!</em>' resounded across the building. </p><p>"What did you do?" Kihyun closed the door behind them and went to stop Wonho before he could get to the maknae.</p><p>"Nothing!"</p><p>"Hyung..." Wonho realized Hyunwoo was already home, and the shirt he was wearing didn't do anything to cover the bruises on his arms. Kihyun took a deep breath but raised his eyebrows to urge the older Beta to tell them what he was crying for. "He ate my protein chocolate chip cookies..."</p><p>"I made you a favor, they were disgusting," Changkyun excused himself burying his nose on his Alpha's neck.</p><p>"You ate the whole box!"</p><p>"I can go get you more," Kihyun offered considering it a good excuse to avoid what was to come for a little longer. But the knowing look in Hyunwoo's face when he turned around got him abandoning his escape plans.</p><p>"Is everyone else home?" The leader questioned carrying both his bags and his mate.</p><p>"Yep," Changkyun climbed down to try and grab the very last cookie lying on the coffee table, which Wonho beat him to with a cute pout on his face. "Minhyuk-ah and Jooheon-ah are napping on the nest, and Hyungwon-ah is in the bathroom. I don't think his body appreciated the kimchi fried rice I prepared him from what I found in the back of the fridge." Changkyun not only didn't try to hide his evil smile, he looked very satisfied with the results of his prank.</p><p>Hyunwoo and Kihyun both looked unimpressed, Kihyun immediately going to the kitchen to get some medicine and water for Hyungwon, and Hyunwoo scolding the youngest Omega on how he couldn't be addressing his hyungs like that if they weren't okay with it and how it was immature -even if funny- to food poison his band mate.</p><p>Kihyun still wasn't in the mood to be nice in the sense of smiling or not being sarcastic, so he tried not to speak with Hyungwon as he helped him. Changkyun came into the Beta's room with a frown and a pout claiming Hyunwoo had scolded him worse than what Kihyun would have done. The rapper sat on the bed next to Hyungwon and seemed to notice the love bites on the older Omega's neck, which only got him pouting more. But before Kihyun could leave the model gently grabbed Kihyun's wrist.</p><p>"I'm not excusing Hyunwoo's behavior, we all know he's usually not like this even after such a long period of promotions and extra schedule, but his rut is approaching, and it may be the reason he's acting like an idiot."</p><p>"Make sure he drinks all of this, and I don't care if hyung already scolded you, you're on charge of cleaning the bathrooms for a week as punishment." After leaving Hyungwon to Changkyun's care—and texting Baekhyun to let him know he would call him back in about half an hour—, Kihyun rejoined Wonho and Hyunwoo in the leaving room.</p><p>He was met with Wonho trying to push Hyunwoo's hands away from his face. The Beta stood up as Kihyun walked towards them, and only sat back down once Kihyun did as well. Except Kihyun sat on the table in front of the older wolves.</p><p>"I apologized earlier to Kihyun, but I wanted to say sorry to both of you, I let frustration and fatigue take the best of me and overreacted without asking you about the matter first, and it was only you two who really know what's going on."</p><p>"I didn't tell you not because we wanted to keep it a secret from you," Wonho agreed. "It was because it wasn't a big deal, Jooheon took care of my wounds just fine." The Alpha nodded taking a short glance at Kihyun. "Your rut is also around the corner, so I didn't want to worry you..."</p><p>"I probably should tell you this until the whole group's here, but I have something else to do later, so.." Kihyun pulled the neck of his hoodie down. "I let Jooheon bite me because I was pheromone driven at the moment, also back then you were the only pack courting me, but not anymore. Hyung, I wanted to ask you not to mark me if you really meant what you said about you being okay with me joining another pack."</p><p>"Yes, sorry."</p><p>"Chanyeol and Baekhyun hyungs are courting me," he admitted and saw both of his members swallow and keep their eyes lost in the room. Wonho seemed to be having an internal conflict with himself, and Hyunwoo closed his hands in fists, as if in defeat.</p><p>"That's great." Wonho's comment wasn't insincere, the previous day he had actually praised the couple in conversation with Kihyun. And he didn't regret it, if Kihyun was going to have an Alpha outside of Monsta X, Chanyeol was one of the best options Wonho could think of, and Baekhyun wasn't any less of a perfect mate. What concerned the Beta the most was how this relationship would affect Kihyun's life. The public opinion they could face it together, and the Omega would surely have the support from both companies, but Wonho was a worried about Kihyun having different schedules and either living far from his band or far from his mates.</p><p>"Yes, that's great," Hyunwoo repeated with a sigh. He wasn't jealous, he wasn't angry, but he wasn't going to give up on Kihyun either. If anything, this would only push the Alpha in him to try harder. They didn't invite Kihyun into their pack before, perhaps assuming he would always be with them, how foolish had they been. Kihyun, Omega, Beta, or without status at all, was a beautiful person, both inside and out. And Hyunwoo loved him as he was, he just hadn't admitted that, not even to himself. And he wasn't willing to let him go.</p><p>The Alpha yawned and stretched, tired from the flight and heavy schedule. He needed to have a conversation with the rest of his pack, and maybe Kihyun hanging out with EXO members would give him the perfect opportunity. So he decided to take the facts as a man and not intervene or react to the news of the Omega being courted by another pack. "I better go wake up Minhyuk and give him his souvenir or else he won't let me sleep the rest of the night."</p><p>Wonho and Kihyun both nodded, silently staring as the leader left the room. "I don't know what I was expecting but I'd consider that as a good reaction."</p><p>Kihyun agreed with a hum. "I gotta-"</p><p>"Oh yes- Uhm, you know, if you happen to want to sleep in the nest you're very welcomed, I'll go check on Hyungwon and Changkyun."</p><p>"Yeah, give me a shout if I need to go and ask one of the Alphas to put Changkyun to run fifteen laps around the block."</p><p>Wonho laughed at Kihyun's seriousness but promised to call him if the maknae misbehaved — they all had noticed and concluded Changkyun's behavior always changed like this a couple of days before any of the Alpha's rut, Minhyuk also became more clingy if possible. Once he left, Kihyun pulled out his phone to call Baekhyun. He realized his hands were shaking and he wasn't sure if it was because of the conversation he just had or because he was about to be speaking to the older Omega.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Baekhyun?" Kihyun awkwardly asked not knowing what to say first. It was Baekhyun's phone number, who else would he be speaking to?</p><p>"Kihyun?" The older copied, his voice making clear he was smiling.</p><p>The younger snorted and unconsciously bit his lower lip. "Sorry I didn't answer earlier, Hyunwoo hyung came back to Korea earlier than expected." Somehow Kihyun felt like he couldn't and shouldn't lie to Baekhyun.</p><p>"That's fine, I was just calling to check on you."</p><p>"Oh, I'm fine, I'm already home. How are you? I didn't even ask if you were busy, I-"</p><p>"I'm playing video games as we talk," Baekhyun laughed. "I'm fine, even better now that you called."</p><p>A smile crept on Kihyun's face as he got more comfortable on the couch. "Maybe you could play with Minhyuk-ssi someday and let him know once for all that he's a bad player," Kihyun half joked. Would it be a good idea to get the packs that were currently courting him together? If he came to choose Chanyeol and Baekhyun then of course things would be easier if they were already friends with the rest of Monsta X.</p><p>Baekhyun's beautiful laugh resounded through the phone as he had obviously put Kihyun on speaker. "Don't be so sure, Yongie told me they've played together and he is actually good."</p><p>"Lee Taeyong?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>They were speaking over the phone for about ten minutes more as Baekhyun played, and then Kihyun could hear someone enter the older Omega's room.</p><p>"Baek, we have schedule tomorrow morning, you should turn that off." It was Chanyeol.</p><p>"I'm playing," Kihyun could hear the oldest pouting.</p><p>"Come on, we gotta go to sleep to finish everything tomorrow so we can go out with Kihyun the day after tomorrow."</p><p>"Hmm, you almost convince me with that, but I think I can still play two more games."</p><p>The Alpha groaned and Kihyun finally decided both to help the Alpha and let him know he could hear them. "Chanyeol-ssi!" He greeted with genuine happiness, "if Baekhyun doesn't get enough sleep and can't come to our date we can always go out without him."</p><p>Next thing he heard was Chanyeol's loud laugh and things being moved around. "There. It's off, I'm already half asleep so I'm a step further than Chanyeol. You still want to see me right?"</p><p>"Of course I do," Kihyun confessed. And it was a bit scary how natural and sincere it was to say something like that to someone he barely knew.</p><p>"See?! Move, Alpha, don't threaten me again with having Kihyun for yourself." Chanyeol only laughed louder, saying how he hadn't even said anything but not blaming Kihyun. Then the older Omega took the phone and turned off the speaker so he could say goodnight to Kihyun before handing Chanyeol the phone.</p><p>"I gotta go before Baekhyun comes back, but I want to know how are you, is everything fine with Hyunwoo?"</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry about him, hyung."</p><p>"I know we don't really know each other, but Kihyun, you should know you can tell us anything, we are good at keeping secrets and giving advise. If you need anything, ever, you can count on us. Mates or not. Okay?"</p><p>It took Kihyun a few seconds to answer. Warmth around his heart and tingles on his fingertips. "I will, hyung. Thank you. You should go before Baekhyun gets cranky," Kihyun laughed hearing the older Omega calling Chanyeol probably from the other side of the house.</p><p>"Yeah," the Alpha laughed with a deep voice that got Kihyun biting his bottom lip. "Have a good night, Kihyun-ssi."</p><p>"Good night."</p><p> </p><p>Two days later Kihyun woke up earlier than usual. They still didn't have any schedule, so there was no reason for him to do so. But the thought of his date with the EXO members alone got him excited and anxious at the same time.</p><p>After tidying up his room, Kihyun proceeded to clean up the living room and the kitchen. The entire dorm had a trace of everyone's scent by now, including Kihyun's; but since Hyunwoo's rut would come at any time now, his scent was heavier in the air. Kihyun turned on the air cleaner and opened some windows.</p><p>"Good morning," greeted Wonho walking into the kitchen to fetch some water from the fridge. He had evidently been working out, if his clothing and sweat were anything to go by.</p><p>"Morning."</p><p>"Couldn't sleep?" The older took a seat from the counter and sat closer to Kihyun who was washing the dishes Changkyun had apparently forgotten to wash the previous night. "You should join me if you can't sleep this early in the morning," he suggested with a knowing smile.</p><p>"Maybe another time," Kihyun laughed.</p><p>"Do you want me to help you with something? Or are you stress-cleaning? Is hyung's scent making you anxious? You're going out with sunbaes today, aren't you? You nervous?"</p><p>"Can I choose one question or do I have to answer them all, hyung?" Kihyun snorted accepting Wonho's help by stepping aside and letting him rinse the dishes. "I don't know if Hyunwoo's scent is affecting me, but I am nervous about the date with Baekhyun and Chanyeol hyungs..."</p><p>Wonho had a genuine smile on his face again, but a light of jealousy on his eyes.</p><p>"We are going to have dinner at SM building, since they have schedule until later today, and then we may go either for a walk to the mountain or to a coffee shop outside of Seoul or to the bowling alley or to a karaoke bar. Because I haven't decided yet what I want to do; and believe it or not Baekhyun suggested the coffee and walk, and Chanyeol confessed he would love to see a singing competition between Baek and me.  Whatever it is, I don't know what to wear."</p><p>"Have you told Min? I'm sure he will not let you leave this house without his approval on your outfit."</p><p>Kihyun laughed with a little shake of his head. He opened the cabinets in search of some ingredients to a recipe he wanted to try. "No, he's busy enough, and he's doing a live in a few hours so I don't want to disturb him."</p><p>"I'll help you then," Wonho offered extending his hand to steal the dark chocolate chips Kihyun had placed on the table, then cutely pouting when the Omega slapped his hand away.</p><p>"I'm making cookies, hyung, you'll have to wait."</p><p>Wonho didn't give up, though, his pout deepening and his eyes seemingly growing with the puppy look he was giving Kihyun as he walked closer to the shorter — despite his physique, Wonho could definitely be cute enough to convince Kihyun of allowing him to have some chocolate. "You're the best," Wonho smiled with some chocolate on his teeth, which made Kihyun laugh.</p><p>"Now go take a shower."</p><p>"Can I have a kiss first?"</p><p>Kihyun's heart raced at the innocent request. He had only kissed the Alphas and Minhyuk so far, and for a while now, he hadn't considered kissing his other members. But he would have to be completely out of his mind not to kiss Wonho when the Beta was asking so nicely.</p><p>Kihyun nodded focusing on the Apple Cider scent slowly surrounding him. The Beta was caring and tried not to get too close Kihyun as if trying not to touch him with sweaty skin and clothes. Kihyun closed his eyes and held his breath until he felt soft lips pressing against his. And he couldn't help but smile, shying away for a second before connecting their mouths in a kiss once more, enjoying the taste of chocolate and apple there.</p><p>"Ya! What about me?" Kihyun rolled his eyes as he wished Changkyun hadn't interrupted their kiss. "I want morning kisses too." The Omega was wearing only an oversized sweater, and from the smell it was Hyunwoo's. Wonho left a quick peck on Kihyun's lips before walking past the younger letting them know he was going to take a shower. "I meant Kihyun's kisses anyway."</p><p>Kihyun welcomed the Rose Tea smell as the rapper leaned against his chest. "Are you gonna kiss me or sleep on me?"</p><p>Changkyun looked a bit take aback at Kihyun actually letting him kiss him. The maknae suddenly turned shy, and it was Kihyun who leaned in to leave a trace of small kisses from the younger Omega's cheek to his lips. Just like it had been with Wonho, the kiss was innocent and not long enough, but it was enough to get Kihyun to forget about any of his worries for now.</p><p>"Why are you baking cookies? Is that dark chocolate?"</p><p>Kihyun hesitated for a second before answering, "just felt like it, and thought you guys may crave some."</p><p>Kihyun tried then to convince himself he was baking cookies because he knew of the Omegas' love for sweets, and not because Chanyeol's scent had a tinge of dark chocolate Kihyun wanted to know better.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter = angst.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Pacify Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has both angst and fluff- the kind of angst that would make you want to keep overhearing a conversation and cringe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After taking a shower himself, Kihyun let Wonho decide on what the Omega was wearing to his date. He then did his own makeup, and as he was going through his accessories, he thought it would be better if he didn't wear Hyunwoo's necklace this time. </p><p>"Morning."</p><p>Kihyun snorted and looked disappointed but unimpressed at Hyungwon, who went straight into Kihyun's bed to try and fall asleep again while enjoying one of the cookies the Omega had baked earlier. "It's almost four P.M., Wonnie." Wonho hugged the younger's waist and pulled him closer to his body as they watched Kihyun finish getting ready.</p><p>"Is he going out with Baekhyun?" Hyungwon murmured leaning his head on the older Beta's shoulder.</p><p>"Yep, Baekhyun and Chanyeol."</p><p>"We've never taken him on a date, hyung..." Wonho stared at Hyungwon's big eyes and furrowed eyebrows. "I don't want to lose him."</p><p>"What are you two murmuring?" Kihyun asked walking closer to show them the results.</p><p>"You look gorgeous, baby," Hyungwon commented instead, and took pride on Kihyun's blush. He hadn't call the older names in a while, and he was happy to see it still affected Kihyun when he did. "And your cookies, they're the best."</p><p>"Why, thank you. But you know that cookie is not enough for breakfast and lunch, right?"</p><p>"Not hungry."</p><p>Both Kihyun and Wonho shook their heads, and the Beta announced he was going to the kitchen to get them something to eat while Kihyun worked on his hair. In the meantime, Hyungwon reached forward with his long arm and pulled Kihyun by his shirt. "Come here," he cutely pouted and Kihyun only rolled his eyes before complying.</p><p>Hyungwon managed to get Kihyun to lie on top of him, their legs intertwined and their faces only centimeters apart. "Good afternoon, sleepyhead."</p><p>"I heard someone was giving free kisses this morning, am I too late?"</p><p>Hyungwon wasn't known and praised for his visuals for nothing, and seeing him this up close got Kihyun feeling rather fortunate to have him as a member, even when the taller had traces of sleep still on his face. He also had cookie crumbles stuck to his lower lip. "You have to earn it."</p><p>"I was sick because of Changkyun and yet he got one before me," his eyes widened and he pouted again, making it hard for Kihyun not to stare at his lips. They stared at one another for a minute before Hyungwon pulled his hand up to caress the Omega's hair. "Baby, you will call me if you want to leave your date earlier than planned, right?"</p><p>Kihyun gave him a small nod and leaned in to finally kiss the Beta. Hyungwon hummed in delight as he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. And Kihyun sighed contented, enjoying the feeling of those plump and soft lips against his, and the warmth and sweetness of the younger's mouth as they made out. There was definitely no better feeling than being in the arms of a person you love, not even winning awards could compare to what Kihyun was feeling at just being near Hyungwon.</p><p>They continued kissing for some minutes, the Beta's hand that wasn't caring Kihyun's face was drawing patterns on the Omega's back under his shirt, and Kihyun's own hands wondered from Hyungwon's face to his neck, and then arms and chest. He could stay like this for hours, maybe call Baekhyun and tell him he wasn't feeling great and instead stay home cuddling his dongsaeng. No, he couldn't lie to the older Omega.</p><p>Kihyun broke the kiss first, leaning their foreheads together as they recovered their breaths. "I can assure you I didn't kiss Changkyun like this." His eyes were still close but he could tell Hyungwon was smiling.</p><p>The Beta pecked his lips once more and dramatically extended his arms over the bed. "You're crushing me."</p><p>Kihyun gasped feigning being offended and just to annoy Hyungwon he let all of his weight do as the taller had claimed, and pushed a little more to actually try and crush him.</p><p>"Help!"</p><p>"I can't leave for a second because you're already killing each other!" Wonho placed down on the bedside table the tray he was carrying and proceeded to lift Kihyun off Hyungwon.</p><p>"He called me fat!"</p><p>"I did not."</p><p>"Hyungwon."</p><p>"I may have done it."</p><p>Wonho snorted and put Kihyun down so the Omega could continue getting ready, and gave Hyungwon his food.</p><p>"Careful with my bed, Hyungwon-ah," Kihyun warned starting with his hair.</p><p>"Do you want me to drive you to SM? We still have the car until tomorrow, and I have to go do some grocery shopping, anyway."</p><p>"Oh I gotta give you a list for that, and you should take Hyungwon with you, he needs sun at least once a week. And yes please, it'd be nice if you drove me there, hyung."</p><p>Hyungwon grunted from where he was eating on the bed, "Joohoney is taking me out for dinner and a movie."</p><p>"Yes, but that's tonight, there's not going to be any sun at that hour anymore. Come on, finish your food so you can take a shower before we have to leave, Kihyun's almost ready anyway."</p><p>"I don't need a shower."</p><p>Kihyun sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?" Minhyuk's eyes were glassy and sleepy, and his hand grip was weak. He was evidently tired, having spent all day taking care of Hyunwoo's rut. And the Alpha hated that.</p><p>"I'm gonna go get you something to eat. Wonho texted me, Kihyun left already."</p><p>"Bring me with you, then," Minhyuk pouted and made grabby hands at the leader. Hyunwoo complied with a loving smile, taking the Omega in arms and walking them both to the kitchen. "I want something sweet, do we have ice cream?"</p><p>"Wonho and Hyungwon will bring some, there's cookies, here," he left the Omega sitting at the counter and moved to pour some milk in a glass for Minhyuk to drink with his cookies. "But you also need to eat something more." He pointed out getting what he needed to prepare ramyeon.</p><p>"And so do you."</p><p>"I'm not that hungry.."</p><p>Minhyuk laughed but when he realized Hyunwoo was being serious he got worried. "Nunu, are you okay? Do you feel sick?" Hyunwoo didn't answer, and the Omega knew there was something the Alpha was hiding from him. And he hated it when people kept important things for themselves. "I'm not eating then, just this cookies."</p><p>The older wasn't facing him, but Minhyuk could see the muscles of his back contracting indicating him he was tense and probably balling his hands in fists. The air around them also became heavier with the Alpha's scent. "Don't do this, Min. Either you eat well or I'm spending the rest of my rut alone. No buts." He sentenced before Minhyuk could say anything.</p><p>Minhyuk didn't want Hyunwoo spending his rut alone. He knew how troubled the older could get by trying to ignore his instincts when in rut. Changkyun and Jooheon were at the Alpha's studio working in some tracks, and by now Hyungwon and Wonho were probably busy with shopping. It was only them in the dorms, so Minhyuk decided to go hard on Hyunwoo and get him to be sincere no matter what.</p><p>"I'm not eating if you're not eating."</p><p>The older turned with a growl bubbling from his chest, and a deep frown on his face. But Minhyuk would never be scared of his mate. He took one more sip of his milk and jumped of the counter, slowly making his way to where the older was standing stiff and hiding his hands behind his back.</p><p>"You're going to tell me what's going on with you, then we are going to eat some ramyeon together, and then you're going to breed me like the good Alpha you are, okay?"</p><p>Hyunwoo tried to keep all emotions from showing on his face, but his scent gave him away. In a second he was sighing in the Omega's embrace, getting in the calming and addictive scent of piña colada.</p><p>"What is in your mind, Woo? You can be worse than Kihyunnie when it comes to overthinking."</p><p>"You guys work so hard, I'm the leader-"</p><p>"But you still have to share the weight with someone, hyung. Don't you trust your mates?"</p><p>"You know I do."</p><p>"Then talk. You're a good person and Alpha. I hate seeing you struggle by yourself, you're strong Hyunwoo but even you need to let go sometimes."</p><p>"I am not. Good."</p><p>Minhyuk frowned at this and pushed the older's head off his shoulder just so he could hold it on his hands. "Care to further develop on that stupid ass idea?"</p><p>"I know it's a lame excuse, but this year has really been hard for me. As a leader, mostly. And then, all this matter with Kihyun happened, and I- I feel like I've not been myself lately, I-" He took a deep breath and shook his head, rubbing the Omega's arms with his hands to turn and continue preparing their meal. "I'm sorry, Minnie. It's nothing, I'm just stressed."</p><p>"Don't you dare rest importance to your feelings right now." Minhyuk back hugged the Alpha. "You're a capable Alpha, and a great leader. And you've made mistakes, like every person has and will. And you've recognized it, and asked for forgiveness. You've faced things just right. Stop being so hard on yourself, you're a good person." Hyunwoo grabbed the younger hands on his and squeezed them instead of using words. "I love you too."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Minnie."</p><p>"What for, now."</p><p>"I asked Wonho to get me scent blockers." The Omega immediately let go of his hold on the taller. "And I talked to my doctor about putting me on rut suppressants."</p><p>"No you're not."</p><p>Hyunwoo turned and was met with a very distressed looking Omega hugging himself and staring at him as if he was a stranger.</p><p>"Minh-"</p><p>"Listen to me now, you are not taking any suppressants. You're not a fucking Omega, and you're not a bad Alpha. Kihyun is recovering but there's no going back for an Alpha if the medication backfires. I want pups, Hyunwoo; yours! You can't risk that by doing something that may or may not work."</p><p>"Please, Min. Don't cry."</p><p>"You don't get to make that decision by yourself, you are bonded. I- I don't see any reason why you should take them. So what if you've been unusually snappy? Why do you have to accept everything that comes at you but we don't have to understand you?"</p><p>"Because I'm the leader, I'm the oldest, and I am the lead Alpha..."</p><p>"With more reason." Minhyuk could smell the guilt and defeat on Hyunwoo's scent. "Please, Alpha. Don't take the suppressants?"</p><p>"I won't. I'm sorry."</p><p>In a second Minhyuk was running at him and pressing his face on the taller's neck. Crying harder than before as he heard Hyunwoo sob a little too.</p><p>"I didn't meant to make you cry."</p><p>"I know... We're gonna have to talk about this with the rest at some point, though." Minhyuk sighed feeling better now that Hyunwoo had spoken and he was sure the older wouldn't be taking rut suppressants. "I'm hungry."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to take you home already?"</p><p>The younger looked at his watch before leaning back on the chair and groaning as he stretched, back hurting from being seated for so long. "Yeah, Wonho and Hyungwon must be on their way by now."</p><p>The Alpha stood up but had to sit back down as the other pulled from his sweater.</p><p>"Not right right now as in right now now."  He said as if obvious and Jooheon only laughed. "Give Hyungwon time to get ready and maybe we won't have to help putting everything they bought away."</p><p>"Okay then." Jooheon leaned back on his seat, eyes closed and arms behind him to rest his head on them. He wanted to rest a bit before taking Hyungwon out for dinner, but Changkyun didn't think the same way. The Omega climbed into the other's personal space and straddled his lap, sitting on the older's thighs.</p><p>He started kissing Jooheon, but the Alpha barely kissed back.</p><p>"You look tired."</p><p>"I am tired, kkukkungie."</p><p>Changkyun nuzzled Jooheon's neck and jaw, scenting him thoroughly; he then brushed his teeth against the honey-like skin, getting a low warning growl from the Alpha.</p><p>His hands traveled from the older's chest to his arms in an attempt to lower them and get them around his waist. Jooheon complied with a tired sigh. It wasn't until the Omega nipped his earlobe that Jooheon snapped his head away. "Stop that."</p><p>Changkyun sat back on the older's knees, looking at him face to face, a deep frown on his. "I know I'm not your favorite Omega but you could also pay attention to me from time to time, you know?"</p><p>"Changkyun."</p><p>"Yes, whatever."</p><p>The Omega stood up and started gathering his stuff. "Don't do this now, Changkyun."</p><p>"Do what, Jooheon. You never turn Minhyuk down even when you're tired. Is not like I'm asking you to fuck me or anything, I was just kissing you while you were there resting. You didn't tell Kihyun to stop the other day, did you?" Jooheon huffed and looked away. "I love our mates, but it's nice to have my Alphas' attention too, even Hyunwoo has been there despite his heavy schedule, but you, you haven't seek for me since before we knew Kihyun is an Omega."</p><p>"I know, baby. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Can you take me home now?"</p><p>"Right right now now?"</p><p>Changkyun snorted and walked out of the studio room to wait for the older rapper outside.</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon took off his face mask as soon as he and Wonho entered the car. He sighed and leaned back on the seat looking at the older Beta for a few seconds. "Do you mind if I sleep on the way home?"</p><p>Wonho looked at him with a warm and amused smile, "funny. Do you want me to drive instead then?"</p><p>"No," the younger talked with a pout, "is my turn to drive."</p><p>"And you look so hot when you drive."</p><p>"Don't you dare distracting me while I'm behind the wheel," it was a fake warning, Wonho knew it and he laughed shaking his head. "What are you doing tonight, hyung? You should join me and Honey."</p><p>"I was thinking of working on some music."</p><p>"Why do you and the rappers love to work on our free time?"</p><p>"You sleep on our free time."</p><p>"Usually after doing something not work-related, though."</p><p> "What if, once you are back from your date.. we spend the night at your room? Only the two of us."</p><p>The younger nodded with feigned indifference. Wonho hummed in response looking out of the car, they were still a few minutes away from the dorm and the traffic was quite heavy.</p><p>"Hyung?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Do you think Kihyun could actually choose Baekhyun and Chanyeol instead of us?"</p><p>Wonho sighed and turned his head to look at the taller. "There's a good chance of it, but we shouldn't worry about it."</p><p>"I don't want him to choose another pack." He took a quick glance at the older Beta. "Why do I feel like you wouldn't mind it?"</p><p>"Is not like that, Wonnie. I just don't want him to feel obligated to be part of ours. He needs to know he has choices, this is his life."</p><p>"But what about us? It is about us too. And I know it's a bit selfish to think about it this way but, there's way more reasons to choose us than them. We just need to prove him that before is too late."</p><p>"We can't force him, Hyungwon. We told him he had our support on whatever decision he makes."</p><p>"I feel as if you really wanted him to be on another pack, though."</p><p>"Don't say that, Hyungwon. Don't assume things, you know I want him to be our mate. I want him as an Omega, and I want him to be part of our family. And we doing grocery shopping was an excuse, a way of distracting myself from thinking about how much he must be enjoying his time with Chanyeol and now you just reminded me of it and I feel bad because I want to be selfish and tell him he should come home instead."</p><p>Wonho turned back to look ahead at the road.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Just don't talk about it when you're back and I might not regret offering to spend the night together."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was kinda different, I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think about each member, and about each pack ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Show & Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note: In my universe and ideal world my men are not in the ms, like, ever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something Hyunwoo was thankful for, was the communication he kept with some other idol group leaders. Since none of them wanted to worry their members and could get good advise from wolves living under the same kind of pressure each leader was. However, he hadn't commented on Kihyun's status with them, so the stress that the situation brought had been building up inside him. He rarely used his social media, and rarely participated on the leaders group chat. Much less did he have individual conversations with each of them.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>He had just stepped out of the shower when his phone screen lighted up with a notification. A text message from EXO's leader.</p><p>"<em>Hyunwoo-ssi, I hope you're not busy. I was just texting you to see how you were doing. I heard one of your members is on a date with my lovely and most problematic duo, I was expecting you to comment about it on the gc, but since you didn't, I thought I should text you</em>."</p><p>Hyunwoo didn't know what to answer. He left the phone to change into clean grey sleep shorts and a white tank top. He took off his contacts and put on his glasses before joining Wonho and Minhyuk in the kitchen.</p><p>"Are you feeling better?" Wonho asked from his seat, checking something on his laptop.</p><p>"Yeah." He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, then leaned back on the counter next to it to check his phone again.</p><p>"<em>Hyung, yes. Kihyun is out with your members. I haven't got any messages from them so I'm kind of worried, but I trust your members,</em>" Hyunwoo decided to reply with honesty.</p><p>"<em>Naturally, I was also a bit worried but Chanyeol let me know they're coming back in about an hour. Safe and sound I'm sure</em>."</p><p>Minhyuk stood up to stand beside the Alpha and left a small peck on his cheek, only looking to steal the older's beer. He then walked back to sit on Wonho's lap and let him drink a bit from the bottle and gave him comments on the lyrics he was working on. "When are you writing a song just for me, hyung?"</p><p>"Hmm, if you earn it, I may let you have this one."</p><p>"Did you hear that Alpha?" The Omega looked back to where Hyunwoo was looking at his phone.</p><p>"I heard, baby. Wonho, you better give him a song."</p><p>"<em>I didn't knew Baekhyun was into Kihyun-ssi, but now that I think about it, he would be the perfect mate for those two. They need someone who can control them ^_^;;</em> "</p><p>Hyunwoo didn't really want to hear how much of a good fit his member was for another pack."<em>Kihyun is an Omega</em>."</p><p>"Hyung," Wonho called his attention in a whisper. When the leader looked up he saw Minhyuk already asleep on the Beta's arms. "What room?"</p><p>"His. I don't want to wake him up in the middle of the night if my rut hasn't finished."</p><p>"<em>He is? I didn't know</em>."</p><p>Hyunwoo took a deep breath before replying, "<em>neither did we</em>."</p><p>"<em>Well, I'm sure no leader has faced something like that before, but if you want to talk about it, even if not in the gc, you know we are there to support you. Feel free to text or call me whenever you need</em>."</p><p>"<em>Thank you</em>."</p><p>"Is it Kihyun?"</p><p>The Beta was back on the kitchen, he drank the last drink of the beer before taking two more from the fridge, offering one to Hyunwoo.</p><p>"No, he hasn't replied my last message, and I don't think I should bother him with a call."</p><p>"You shouldn't," Wonho agreed leaning on the counter as well. "Hyung. Do you think I'm being too willing to let Kihyun join another pack?" The Alpha only frowned and put his phone down to focus on his mate. "Hyungwon told me earlier that I was acting as if I wanted Kihyun to join another pack."</p><p>"But you don't want that. Right?"</p><p>"Of course not! I just, I don't want him to feel pressured."</p><p>The older sighed in understanding. "I know how you feel... He isn't wearing the necklace I gave him... I don't know what to do to get him to pick us over them, we are already so close to him that it feels foreign to court him. And I feel like I'm only driving him away from choosing us..."</p><p>"...I think Hyungwon's right. We never really showed any interest on him, and now that we are courting him things are not much different. As if we were not trying."</p><p>"We used to treat him really bad and indifferently, that has changed.. but is not enough..."</p><p>Wonho noticed the change of mood on the older's scent, and thought it wasn't doing them any good to think about this now. He grabbed the taller's hand in his and lead them to the living room. He turned on the TV and they watched some sports until the front door beeped letting them know someone was back.</p><p>It was Jooheon and Hyungwon, the visual carrying a plastic bag with a food container that were probably leftovers from their dinner. Perfect to eat while drinking and watching TV. They joined the older members after taking something to drink for themselves. Hyungwon leaned on Wonho's side to whisper on his ear some minutes later, not interested on the game at all, and trying to get the other Beta take him to his room before he decided to call it a night and go to sleep.</p><p>Hyunwoo and Jooheon were sleepy too, but both Alphas seemed to have silently reached an agreement to stay awake and wait for Kihyun to come home. And so they waited.</p><p>And waited a little more.</p><p>"<em>Should I worry that Kihyun isn't home yet?</em>" After some minutes of consideration, Hyunwoo decided to send a message to Suho, hoping the Beta was still awake and knew something about their members.</p><p>Fortunately, Suho answered almost right away, but his answer didn't help the younger leader feel any less uneasy. "<em>We don't live together, but knowing Chanyeol they should be home by now, should I call them?</em>"</p><p>"No, it's fine. Thanks."</p><p>"Who is it?" Jooheon turned his head from where he had it resting against the leader's shoulder.</p><p>"Suho."</p><p>"Leader stuff?"</p><p>"Something like that."</p><p>About an hour later there was laughter coming from outside the dorm, they could hear it clearly because there was no other noise around, the TV was on mute and probably everyone but them were sleeping already, since it was past 1 A.M. on a week day.</p><p>The door opened and closed quickly, followed by a low giggle and a loud thump which got the Alphas on their feet in milliseconds. They found Kihyun seated on the floor of the entrance, holding his wrist but still laughing.</p><p>There was no doubt of him being drunk, his sweet scent almost covered by the smell of alcohol and the scent of Alpha.</p><p>When he noticed the other two he straightened his left leg up asking them to help him with his shoes. Jooheon knelt beside him to help when he noticed he was still holding his wrist but had now a small grimace on his face. "Hyung, did you hurt your hand?"</p><p>Hyunwoo sighed squatting on the other side of Kihyun. "Let me see?"</p><p>"No. I am okay," the Omega's words were slurred and he seemed annoyed by the attention he was getting. "What are doing aw-awake?"</p><p>"We were waiting for you," Jooheon tried to help him up once he got his shoes off, but Kihyun pushed him away, only hurting his wrist further.</p><p>The scent blockers may have helped Hyunwoo control the physical display of his emotions, but he was still on rut, and it was hard for him to control his reactions. He growled in warning, which got Kihyun consenting the Alpha to check his wrist. "Ki, how bad do you think it is? Should we take you to see a doctor?"</p><p>The main vocalist pouted and shook his head, "is not that bad. You can kiss it better, can't you?"</p><p>Hyunwoo felt his heart pounding on his chest with eagerness at being allowed to help the Omega, but when he looked up he understood he wasn't the Alpha Kihyun was asking to help with his wound. The leader met Jooheon's gaze, the younger apparently asking if it was okay to do as Kihyun suggested. So Hyunwoo only let go of the Omega carefully, he shortly kissed Kihyun's head, and left after saying 'goodnight'.</p><p>Hyunwoo closed his room's door behind himself and noticed he wasn't alone, there was a small bulge under the covers on his bed. The Alpha walked as silently as he could but once he noticed the other was still awake he knelt beside the bed, he peeked his head under the covers getting a soft sigh in response. "How can you even breathe in here?"</p><p>"You can breathe sleeping with your face against the pillows, we are both successful in our own fields."</p><p>Hyunwoo didn't know how to answer that, instead pulling the covers away, and leaning his body down beside the other. "Why are you still awake, kkukkungie?"</p><p>"I slept for some hours, then saw you and Jooheon waiting for Kihyun, and when I noticed he wasn't coming I decided to come and sleep in your room.. unless you-"</p><p>"You're always welcomed here, baby. I just don't want to bother you if my rut wakes me up in the middle of the night. I know you're exhausted."</p><p>"I wanted to be with you..." he answered in a tiny voice.</p><p>"Come here," he wrapped his arms around the younger. "What's the matter, Kyun?"</p><p>Changkyun hid his face under the other's chin, "I'm being stupidly jealous. And I hate that."</p><p>Hyunwoo frowned but nod in understanding. "Maybe is because of my rut? You're always a bit like that when either Jooheon's or my rut hits."</p><p>"I know, but, he hasn't pay any attention to me since his last rut."</p><p>"Jooheon? I'm sure he doesn't do it on purpose, baby."</p><p>"I know. But somehow that only hurts even more." Hyunwoo sighed trying to understand the Omega's feelings. He really didn't know what to say to the maknae. "You don't smell like rut, hyung."</p><p>"I- Hoseokkie got me some scent block-"</p><p>Changkyun sat up immediately; the street light coming through the window let Hyunwoo see the Omega's troubled face. "<em>Why</em>?"</p><p>"I didn't want to cause Kihyun trouble, this is the first time one of us is in rut or heat since Kihyun can actually smell, so I didn't want to cause him much trouble."</p><p>There were tears on the younger's eyes. "Just this time, then?"</p><p>Hyunwoo nodded caressing the Omega's face. "I promise," he pecked the other's lips with love. "Would you like me to talk to Joo or something?"</p><p>"Nah, don't worry, hyung. It's between he and I... Can you- can I sleep here?"</p><p>"I told you you're always welcomed here, baby."</p><p>"Can you.. can you wake me up, if you need me?"</p><p>Hyunwoo gulped but didn't hesitate on nodding. "Let's sleep for now, okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol had Baekhyun under his left arm, holding the Omega by the waist to keep him from tripping on his feet. The loud laugh of the oldest of the three of them got Kihyun laughing too, even tough he didn't understand the joke. Then the Alpha looked at him with cautious eyes, slowly reaching over to get Kihyun under his right arm. The warmth emerging from the taller's frame wrapped Kihyun on the delicious scent of dark chocolate. But Chanyeol's scent slowly turned into a sweeter smell, still chocolate, but somehow burnt, and a tinge of cookie, and marshmallow.</p><p>"You're poking my ribs with your shoulder, hyung."</p><p>"Hyung?" Kihyun opened his eyes but closed them back the second he registered how illuminated the room was.</p><p>"Should I close the blinds?" Jooheon wondered taking his phone to check the hour and trying to get up, but as he did Kihyun groaned.</p><p>"Don't talk too loud, my head is killing me. Yes, close them."</p><p>"Let me go bring you some aspirin and water."</p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>Not even thirty seconds passed since Jooheon left the room when the young Alpha ran back in, getting a scolding look from the Omega. But it changed once Kihyun noticed the alarm on the rapper's face.</p><p>His trembling hand was holding his phone up for Kihyun. "They saw you yesterday.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Fire Drill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is the end beginning?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changkyun groaned when a ray of sunshine entering through a gap in the curtains hit his face, waking him up. He turned his head to the right, now facing Hyunwoo who was still fast asleep. The scent of Alpha in the room was always strong, since it was the lead Alpha's room, but with his rut it was usually stronger; unlike right now. Considering the effects of the scent blocker should be worn off by now, this could only mean the older's rut must be over now.</p><p>The Omega sighed and stretched his limbs, feeling sore all over. He had just decided to go back to sleep when the leader's phone buzzed from where it was charging on the desk across the room. So Changkyun groaned again, getting up careful not to wake Hyunwoo as he went to get the phone.</p><p>At first he thought it must be a call from how the devise kept vibrating, but then he noticed it was a massive quantity of text messages coming through after some missed calls. He was quick to open the last one, which was a private chat between his leader and EXO's. The maknae frowned noticing how the older kept sending short texts. Then his brain registered the matter. The reason why more than one person was trying so desperately to contact the leader at 7 A.M. on one of their free-of-schedule days.</p><p>"Hyung-" the voice barely came out of his chest as he clicked one of the links sent by his sunbaenim. "Alpha!"</p><p>Hyunwoo sat up right away, his body responding instantly to the alarm on the Omega's voice. "Kyun, what is it?" He noticed his phone on the younger's hands and stood up to take it since Changkyun didn't answer, only staring at it with big eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"MONSTA X' MAIN VOCALIST, OMEGA YOO KIHYUN IS DATING ALPHA PARK CHANYEOL AND OMEGA BYUN BAEKHYUN FROM EXO"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After that, the rest of the words on the article were like a foreign language for Hyunwoo, his eyes focusing on an attached picture on the article, which showed Kihyun and Baekhyun smiling—probably laughing at something Chanyeol had said— and facing the tall Alpha, who was holding both Omega's hands.</p><p>As the older's phone buzzed again with an upcoming call Changkyun ran out of the room, almost colliding with Minhyuk who was too making his way towards Kihyun's bedroom. "How the fuck did they know he's an Omega?"</p><p>Minhyuk shook his head, "I don't know, he's all over the news, Changkyun, and some articles are not nice at all."</p><p>Jooheon turned with worried eyes when the Omegas walked through the door, he was standing near the bed, where the main vocalist was just emptily staring at the phone. "They think I'm dating them.. I should have known they'd take pictures, but, we are not dating really, I just have to talk to Yonghwa and they'll publish a statement about it.. Right?"</p><p>Minhyuk snatched the phone out of Kihyun's hands the second he realized he hadn't seen yet the extra information that had become known across the country and probably internationally as well. "Changkyun."</p><p>The youngest then pulled the Alpha out of there, ignoring his protests against it. Hyunwoo was walking towards them then and the Omega stopped him too; the older was still on the phone, his eyes red with tears and anger and concern. "He doesn't know yet that they know he's never been a Beta."</p><p>"They what?!" Jooheon tried to go back into the room but was pushed back by the shorter.</p><p>"Keep it down, would you?" He pointed his chin to the living room and the Alphas followed. </p><p>"What are we going to do?"</p><p>"Suho told me he can have Chanyeol deny the statements about them dating Kihyun and they can even have the articles involving them off Korean platforms," Hyunwoo let them know still using his phone, probably texting their manager.</p><p>"The dating rumors are not important right now." Jooheon snorted. "This is exactly what Kihyun wanted to avoid regarding the news of his status coming out!"</p><p>"Well is not our fault it came out this way, now is it?"</p><p>"Yonghwa is on his way," Hyunwoo announced, "I'll go wake Wonho and Hyungwon up. We all need to be there the moment he tells Kihyun about it."</p><p>The Betas were still sleeping, even Wonho who would usually be exercising that early on the morning. The strong and troubled scent of their lead Alpha woke them up, and they didn't paused a second before getting up and putting some clothing on.</p><p>"What is it?" Hyungwon hurried to press his nose against the side of the older's face, and with his hand on the Alpha's hair he pulled his face into his own collarbone, instinctively attempting to calm down the Alpha who looked completely unsettled.</p><p>"Kihyun's real status is no longer a secret."</p><p>Wonho hurried out of the room as soon as the older murmured the answer.</p><p>Minhyuk and Kihyun walked into the living room then as well, "what happened?"</p><p>Kihyun was still upset at not being allowed to use his phone and check what the media was saying about him. But as soon as every one of his members were on the sofa with them he lowered his head. He couldn't get himself to look at the leader, knowing he might be disappointed—and not only about him not being careful of his actions, but from last night events, when he got home and acted wrong in front of the Alphas. "We went to a bar after dinner, I guess we weren't that careful of not being seen... I'm sorry."</p><p>"Baby," Minhyuk interfered before any of the other wolves could. "It's okay, we're not mad at you at all, okay? This can be fixed, there's nothing wrong on you hanging out with other people. You're not in trouble or whatsoever."</p><p>Kihyun looked around the room, minus Hyunwoo. "Then why do you all smell like that?" He couldn't decipher what the others were really feeling behind their poker faces. "What's really going on? ..give me back my phone," he ordered the oldest Omega when no one answered.</p><p>The front door beeped announcing someone was coming in, Kihyun's body tensed when he saw not only Yonghwa, but other two of their managers and some director from Starship.</p><p> </p><p>A big hand on the Omega's back started shaking the main vocalist, getting an annoyed groan as response.</p><p>"Unless you're bringing me hangover soup you better let me sleep at least two more hours."</p><p>"Baek, get up. You gotta see this."</p><p>The alarm on the Alpha's voice got the shorter obeying. He quickly turned over and sat up, taking the phone from Chanyeol's hands and ignoring the pounding of his head.</p><p>
  <em>'Does Starship Entertainment force their trainees to go under strong, health-threatening heat and rut suppressors and scent blockers?'</em>
</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"Dispatch found out Kihyun's not a Beta."</p><p>"They what?!"</p><p>"Articles keep coming out since they published this one over an hour ago. I read some of the comments too, they either think the company forced him to do things and probably sexually abused him as well or they think he hates Omegas and hid his nature from the company," the Alpha followed him around the room as they got dressed.</p><p>"Have you tried contacting him?"</p><p>"He's not answering his phone, but Suho hyung called me and our manager already published my statement about his relationship with us, he also told me he already told Shownu hyung about it and gave me his number, I'm waiting for him to tell me if it's okay that we go there right now-"</p><p>"They think we are dating him?"</p><p>"Yeah, but that's not the problem here."</p><p>"I know," the older sighed. "Just last night he shared how concerned he was about everything coming out wrong and this happens now?"</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun took a deep breath before walking down the hall. Most people around him ignoring him as he passed by, their scents somehow masked by other smells, perfume, food, hair products and make-up. He recognized some of the idols and actors there, he knew which of them were Alphas. And so he hurried his steps.</p><p>His hands were shaking inside his jacket pockets. He has been through this a few times already, his heat was supposed to start that day, and the knowledge of this only worsened his nerves. He was afraid this could be the day in which his heat suppressors failed him after some years using them. This, however, was the first time since their debut that he assisted an award show were he would be on live in front of cameras and other people working on the entertainment industry, surrounded by not nulled enough scents during his upcoming heat. Scents like Red Cedar.</p><p>"You okay?" </p><p>Hyunwoo looked at him with curiosity for a second. "Yes."</p><p>The older nodded and his attention went back to Changkyun and Wonho, who were getting ready for their performance. On the other side of the room Minhyuk and Jooheon were teasing Hyungwon as he was trying to nap, all three of them already dressed and their make up and hair done.</p><p>And Kihyun was jealous. But he was good at concealing this too.</p><p>He approached the visuals and the main rapper to ask them to stop messing around since they were going on stage any minute now. Minhyuk pouted and he was about to reach for him to annoy him instead, but he held back and Kihyun knew it. The oldest Omega was touchy, even with Kihyun. And Kihyun hated this, because all he wanted right now was to have the Omega's attention, he wanted the calming and freshly sweet scent of piña colada around him.</p><p>But the look he gave Minhyuk must have been enough to remember Minhyuk he should keep his distance. And so the taller, with what Kihyun wanted to see as anything but a sad smile, attached himself to Jooheon's side to make their way out of the room.</p><p>As they neared the area behind the stage to wait for their turn to present, Kihyun noticed a group of bodyguards shamelessly checking out Changkyun. The rapper noticed too, and despite his strong character which only helped him grow into a more independent person after NO.Mercy, Changkyun looked down and discreetly stood closer to Hyunwoo who was talking something important with a staff. One of the men caught Kihyun looking at them, but they just gave him a glance before turning to watch the Omegas going off the stage.</p><p>Kihyun observed that the group was missing one of their members, she had been all over the news not long ago. She didn't meet the standards society had for female Omega idols, and Kihyun didn't like to think he could be cut off his group as well.</p><p> </p><p>This could fire back. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to harm in any way his band mates. He understood perfectly fine that they had no problem with it, and that they would do anything and fight anyone to make sure he was fine. But he also knew working on this industry was hard, and even though they were going to be there for each other through it all, it was still an unnecessary bad.</p><p>"Are you taking legal action against that one article? Is the one that started it all and the one that's making the most ridiculous claims," Hyunwoo leaned closer to the papers spread on the coffee table of their living room. His right hand never letting go of Kihyun's.</p><p>"Yes, we'll be publishing a statement about it in the next hours, here," he handed it over the leader. Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun, inviting him to read it with him, but Kihyun couldn't really process any word written.</p><p>This was really happening. The world knew he was a fraud.</p><p>He wasn't allowed to see what people was saying about him, but he could already picture in his head disappointed fans demanding answers. Omegas should be offended that he didn't want to be one? Did he think he was superior to them? Did he really hate his status that much that he had to go and pretend be something else?</p><p>Those were the questions bothering him the most. He knew there must be fans worried that he must have been forced by the company to do this, or that he must have gone through something really hard to make the decisions he made. But he was more worried their fans would feel betrayed. And the worse thing was he couldn't really excuse himself, he had indeed betrayed them.</p><p>"It's all going to be as discreet as possible, so avoid publishing anything on social media for a couple of days, and I would recommend all six of you to stay here and not been seen outside."</p><p>"What- what about Kihyun?" Wonho's worried tone brought Kihyun's mind back to the ongoing conversation.</p><p>Yonghwa sighed avoiding their eyes. "It's probable that the police is going to butt in at some point. The claims made regarding the company's treatment of the idols are severe. And they will want to make sure they're not true at all."</p><p>"They are not," it was the first time since the improvised meeting started that Kihyun said something.</p><p>The Beta nodded in agreement, "not in out company, no. But this whole matter is going to cause fans or even idols themselves to try and prove things by themselves not only for Monsta X, but other groups."</p><p>"My parents are visiting my grandmother right now, I don't want to worry them."</p><p>"Do you have any other relative you could stay with for this week?"</p><p>Kihyun shook his head and sighed in frustration.</p><p>Jooheon suggested that he could hide in the dorms of their friends. But the groups they were the closest to were on heavy schedules by the moment. And he really didn't want to be alone on a hotel if he wasn't going to be allowed to use his phone or any other device.</p><p>Hyunwoo let go of his hand and with a low voice mentioned how Baekhyun and Chanyeol were on their way to join them.</p><p>"Could he-?" Hyungwon started with a frown.</p><p>"As long as they're not involved with the company or seen outside again it's fine." One of the directors rested importance on the matter as he moved on to talk about the proves they needed from the products Kihyun's doctor gave him. "One more thing, we promised you this when you accepted to be part of the group," the Alpha gave Kihyun a gentler glance, "they're not going to know the real reason you decided to start with the heat suppressors and scent blockers at all, unless you want to make it public."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then we'll handle this, don't worry."</p><p>They started putting the documents back in their briefcases, and every second felt like an hour for Kihyun. Time in which his members could just suddenly change their minds and ask the managers to stop this problem from its origin so it wouldn't affect them in the least. He shouldn't get away with minimum consequences after bringing so much trouble to the image of their group.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. pretend like we don't know now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Was it more bad news? Had anyone found out he was here?</p><p>"Everything will pass," Baekhyun stated.</p><p>Chanyeol's big eyes were looking at him with such wonder and admiration Kihyun had to look away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here I am abandoning you guys for weeks yet again, I'm so sorry! I honestly haven't been like in the right mindset to write for this story, but never worry too much because I would never cancel it or leave you w/o chapters for toooo long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You should take Zizi..."</p><p>Kihyun was keeping himself busy to try and distract himself—which was pretty impossible— and not think about what the near future had prepared for him now that his status as an Omega was publicly known. He had already received a call from his parents as soon as they saw the news on television; the conversation meant to calm them down and assure everything was going to be okay was more of Kihyun comforting himself rather than convincing his family.</p><p>Hyungwon had silently entered the Omega's room and sat down to watch him pack instead of helping, and he was now offering his Twotuckgom body-pillow for the older to take on his short staying over at Chanyeol and Baekhyun's.</p><p>"I have Ham-"</p><p>"It has all of our scents on it," he quickly clarified, a slight blush painting his cheeks. Kihyun looked away because he felt tears threatening to fill his eyes.</p><p>"Thank you." As soon as the doll was on top of his bags Hyungwon left the room. Kihyun stared at his stuff allowing his mind to wander for a while.</p><p>All of this could have been worse, there was no doubt of that. They all knew this was going to happen at some point too, it didn't mean they should be ready, but it gave them time to call out if they wanted to, which they didn't. They were all in this together, so Kihyun should stop worrying about their relationship. Everything would be easier if he was their mate.. the police would allow one of the Omegas to stay with him during the investigation, the media would have less doubts about their care for Kihyun.</p><p>"Hey there.. do you need help?"</p><p>Kihyun looked up with the sound of the door re-opening. Baekhyun was standing there, playing with the hem of his shirt, eyes curiously going around the room. The younger sighed and tried to give him a small smile. "No, I'm ready."</p><p>On the living room, Chanyeol and Hyunwoo were still discussing something with the managers, both focusing their stares on the Omegas. Kihyun gave them a small nod and tried to make eye contact with each one of his members before they had to leave.</p><p>Changkyun was sulking on the sofa with Jooheon and Minhyuk each on either side of him, whispering reassuring words they wished they could tell Kihyun instead. Wonho was on the other side of the room holding Hyungwon close, as if having a hold on the other Beta would kept him from grabbing Kihyun and not letting him go.</p><p>Yonghwa stood on Kihyun's other side. "I'll go check on you everyday to make sure everything's fine, and in case you need anything.. This will be over in no time; it's finally coming to an end, do not worry any more."</p><p>"Thank you, hyung. I mean it."</p><p>"Take care of him.."</p><p>"We will," Baekhyun promised.</p><p>Hyunwoo and Chanyeol approached them next. And there was just so many things Kihyun wanted to tell Hyunwoo. He wanted to apologize for everything and every single thing, he wanted to scream at the older, he wanted to beg him not to let him go. But he couldn't. The lump in his throat threatening to become a whine that would alert every Alpha on the room shouldn't be allowed out with his words.</p><p>So he only frowned and looked away, suddenly remembering he wasn't wearing the necklace his leader had gifted to him. "Let me help you with that." Chanyeol's chocolate scent helped snap him out of his trance.</p><p>In no time Kihyun found himself wearing a mask and hoodie, sitting on the back of Chanyeol's car as they drove away from the dorms.</p><p>"Are you hungry?"</p><p>He wasn't. But Baekhyun was probably only trying to do something nice to get him to feel better, so he nodded.</p><p>"Yeollie can we get some takeout? I don't think my cooking will do any good to Kihyunnie now or ever. Unless getting a stomach virus helps ..it kind of helped Sehun when he broke up with his first girlfriend."</p><p>The younger genuinely smiled at this.</p><p>"He almost ended up in the hospital," Chanyeol shared with a contagious laugh.</p><p>"Is not that I'm a terrible cook," Baekhyun tried to fix his image, "there's just better cooks in the group so I didn't really need to try to cook until I moved to my own place. Then Chan joined me and we rather have take out or eat out.."</p><p>"Well, I could teach you some things while I'm staying over," he tried to be positive, and this was also something he could do to spend the time until he was allowed back with Monsta X.. if he ever was.</p><p>The first thing Kihyun noticed as he stepped into the house was the subtle but perpetual scent of dark chocolate, coffee and Irish cream.</p><p>"Maybe I should change the code, Jonginnie and Sehunnie love to just let themselves in when they want to play video games and Junmyeon hyung isn't allowing them to do so in the pack's house."</p><p>"Do they live nearby?"</p><p>Chanyeol answered with a small smile setting the table so they could finally have breakfast, "across the street. Maybe they'll come visit at some point on the week, but if you're not comfortable with it just tell me and they won't, okay?"</p><p>It made sense, they were still part of EXO's pack. Kihyun wondered if being mated to Chanyeol and Baekhyun would mean he had to be part of their pack too. Maybe the older wolves were more traditional than he thought and their lead Alpha, Minseok, would have to approve of Kihyun for him to mate the pair.</p><p>Their meal was a bit more awkward than it should have been, but at least they weren't inquiring on what Kihyun was thinking.</p><p>Baekhyun gave him a tour of the house so he could get comfortable and have the confidence of doing as if it was his own home. But Kihyun couldn't help feeling it was all to tidy and silent for him to feel home.</p><p>Baekhyun had a meeting with the company to set details of his upcoming solo album, so he left him with the Alpha alone for the first time. It was evident the older was kind of avoiding Kihyun, as if trying not to make him uncomfortable, but all Kihyun wanted right now was not to be alone. So he turned off the TV of the living room about an hour after the older Omega had left, and wandered around the house looking for the source of the heavy dark chocolate scent.</p><p>There was music coming from behind the closed door at the end of the hall, and Kihyun decided to be bold and enter without even knocking.</p><p>Chanyeol was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, a guitar on his hands as he went through several chords as if figuring out which would work better with the song he was obviously working on — if the computer with mixes on the screen and the desk covered on notes were anything to go by. The taller looked up as Kihyun walked in, he placed the instrument down and stood up. "Hey."</p><p>Kihyun didn't know what to do now that he had actually found the Alpha. "Hey." He took a seat in front of the piano in the corner of the room. "Keep doing what you were doing, hyung. I was just feeling.." <em>lonely</em>, "bored, I guess."</p><p>Chanyeol nodded, going through the chords again, this time singing along. Kihyun picked up the melody and lyrics in no time, and the third time Chanyeol struggled with the chorus Kihyun decided to sing too and try to figure out the song together.</p><p>And suddenly he wasn't feeling restless nor preoccupied any more. Chanyeol's big eyes were looking at him with such wonder and admiration Kihyun had to look away. The voice of the Alpha somehow fitted perfectly with his, at least for this song. He got to somehow forget for a while about the mess that was going on about him on the internet.</p><p>Then Chanyeol's phone ringed, and Kihyun felt instantly anxious.</p><p>
  <em>Was it more bad news? Had anyone found out he was here? Did the Alpha have something to do and he needed to leave Kihyun alone? </em>
</p><p>Chanyeol must have scent his distress because he was soon next to him reassuring the smaller with a gentle hand on his back, by now Kihyun already knew the calm flooding into his body came from the older's pheromones. "Baek wants to know what you may need from the grocery store, in case you want to do some cooking when you get bored, here," he handed him the phone.</p><p>And Kihyun wondered for a second if it would be wise or desperate to take the phone and run to hide somewhere in the house so he could check on his members or social media before Chanyeol found him.</p><p>The first night was the worse. He hadn't been isolated since his last heat alone, and since he wasn't in heat his mind was clear to think and he had a lot of time to do so. Realizing soon this was very different from staying at some hotel alone. He was here because he was to be away from his members, from the public eye, and from social media. The guest room was nice and all, but Kihyun was only able to get some sleep once he buried his nose on the body pillow that was impregnated with the scents of Monsta X.</p><p>When he woke up it took him almost a minute to remember where he was and why he was there. All events from the previous day suddenly making him feel sick. He couldn't stop some tears from escaping his eyes, and not only did he have nothing to get up for but he didn't have the energy or will to do so. He lay down on his side and pulled the covers over his head.</p><p>Next time he woke up was to a delicate touch on his eyebrow that went down to his nose and was followed by a giggle when he wrinkled his nose. "Good morning."</p><p>Kihyun opened his eyes and was met with Baekhyun's big smile. "I thought you were an early bird. It's three P.M., baby."</p><p>"I couldn't fall asleep until late," he pouted feeling sleepy now that the older Omega was back to caressing his face.</p><p>"You should have come to us. If you can't sleep there's tea on the counter under the microwave ..or you can always sleep with me or Yeol. I mean, like, you know-"</p><p>"Thank you, Baek... Do you have schedule?"</p><p>"Not for another two hours."</p><p>"Do you- would you like to lay down with me for a while?"</p><p>"Would love to." Kihyun scooted over making space for Baekhyun. "We should watch a movie when I come back, your scent is amazing but it's making me crave popcorn and brake my diet."</p><p>They talked for about half an hour until Chanyeol peeked into the room after not finding either of the Omegas around the house.</p><p>"There you are."</p><p>Baekhyun made grabby hands at the Alpha but Chanyeol was hesitant until Kihyun looked at him with a sharp look as if asking what was taking him so long to join them.</p><p>The bed wasn't small, but it was a bit tight for three people, still, Kihyun felt at calm having the body of an Alpha so close to his. And that only put a smile to the younger of the three, because this was an Alpha he trusted, but he was still an Alpha, and he was not scared of him.</p><p>The couple instinctively or out of habit held hands, and placed them down over Kihyun's chest, it somehow reminded Kihyun of Minhyuk's big hands. And he was suddenly wishing these were his member's hands instead. "I might fall back asleep like this," Chanyeol commented closing his eyes and carefully leaning his head on Kihyun's shoulder, where he subtly took a whiff of the Omegas scent.</p><p>Kihyun could totally get used to this and happily live the rest of this live this way. But, did he really wanted that? They all had agreed their friendship wouldn't be harmed or different in anyway if something happened or not between them and Kihyun, so he should just enjoy the moment and stop worrying, right? Baekhyun and Chanyeol liked him, and he liked them back. But, did he like them as much as he liked Hyunwoo, Wonho, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Changkyun? Was Chanyeol the Alpha Kihyun wanted to mate for life? Was Baekhyun the Omega he wanted to share the rest of his life with?</p><p>"Everything will pass," Baekhyun stated. And his eyes told Kihyun he knew what was going inside his mind. "And we will always be here for you and your band. No matter what."</p><p>"I- I am always going to be there for you too," <em>just, maybe not in the way you wished me to be.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're on the final chapters already, oh my-</p><p>btw, if you happen to be NCTzen [or exo-l] I published a Johnny/Ten One shot (here and in Wattpad) in a new collection on my profile, I hope it will be more or less like the one I have with OS of MX but this one is on SMEnt groups and ships (NCT, WayV, EXO, SuperM, etc).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. we gotta slow it down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's one more thing missing in this pack.</p><p>Betas.</p><p>Kihyun used to put this as an excuse for not revealing his status — he used to try to convince himself his presence would harm the pack's dynamics if he ever broke the perfect 2:2:2 ratio. Now, he knew that was none sense, but having pack members from the three statuses did give something uniquely perfect to a pack.</p><p>Betas could give the perfect equilibrium to any pack.</p><p>Just like Wonho and Hyungwon were currently doing.</p><p>Hyungwon entered the nest, where the rest of the pack was waiting for him, each trapped inside their own minds. "Coffee?" He gave them each one of the coffee to go he had ordered as soon as they were left alone in the house, purposely leaving their leader last. Hyunwoo looked up with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, but gladly accepted both the cup of coffee he was being offered and Hyungwon on his lap.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>The model nuzzled the Alpha's neck before taking a sip from his own cup, quietly humming with satisfaction when the older's scent stopped smelling of burnt.</p><p>When Kihyun had left, Jooheon had furiously walked out of the room into their garden, and when the managers left the Omegas followed, breaking down and crying with distress and frustration tainting their sweet scents. So Hyunwoo and Wonho decided to bring the pack into their nest room, so they could all be together and talk out things.</p><p>The second oldest was sitting near the head of the bed, the two youngest wolves lying on each side of him, heads lying on his lap for him to brush his fingers through their hair.</p><p>"You're going to choke if you drink your coffee laying down like that," Minhyuk was at the feet of the bed, nearer to where their lead Alpha had placed a chair to sit facing his pack. "There's some serious shit we have to talk about, and it would be funny but inconvenient if you died now."</p><p>Jooheon pouted and went to sit with his side against Minhyuk's. "Where should we start, Alpha?"</p><p>Hyunwoo sighed, and the Beta on his lap pressed their bodies closer together. "I need to protect you first, before anything. I care about my pack, about you guys more than anything in the world. If even only one of you is not comfortable with the situation anymore, and wants us to stop courting Kihyun, I need you to tell me. You're my top priority, and the rest will have to understand this. I know Kihyun will understand this."</p><p>After a long silence and curious and determined gazes shared around the room, the leader continued, "I assume then- no, I <em>know</em> we all love Kihyun, and I know we haven't been doing much of an effort to get him to join the pack, especially me... What is happening, is a lesson for us, we shouldn't get things for granted. Kihyun could rather stay with another pack instead of coming back to us.. I don't want that. I know none of us do."</p><p>"And now we can't even text him..."</p><p>"It's gonna be alright," Wonho promised holding Changkyun closer. "This is just another trial we have to get through, together."</p><p>"Do you guys have any questions of what's going to happen in the next weeks?" The lead Alpha asked with a little smile, feeling better after seeing his pack was fine.</p><p>"Is my mix tape going to be held from releasing?" Jooheon wondered, evidently avoiding asking anything directly related to Kihyun.</p><p>"You can't go to the company until investigations are over, but you can work on it on line meanwhile. I don't think it's gonna affect the release date."</p><p>"Is the police going to come over and check our place?"</p><p>Everyone narrowed their eyes at Minhyuk's question. "Have anything to hide?"</p><p>The Omega's stare was then focused on a lost point on the wall in front of him, "no?"</p><p>"Do you think Monbebe will stop believing in us?" Wonho murmured after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>No one from the company ever confirmed or stated in anyway that Kihyun was a Beta, they just never corrected anyone who implied it, they never denied it when it was mentioned on articles or interviews. Is not like anyone payed any attention to Kihyun's personal life; from the group, he was the only member who was never inquired about personal matters. They just stopped caring. And now everyone wanted to know everything about him.</p><p>"I hope they stay." Hyunwoo tried to give them a reassuring smile. He was more worried about his pack believing in him. Didn't they feel as if he had let them down? And he still hadn't even told them about the rut-suppressor thing. "There's something I have to tell you..."</p><p>Minhyuk knew where this was going, and Wonho and Changkyun already knew half of the story, but the rest didn't. Hyungwon frowned scenting guilt coming off the Alpha. Jooheon sensed the oldest Omega anxiousness and this immediately put his Alpha instincts to work. "Go ahead then."</p><p>"I got Wonho bring me some scent blockers. But I only used them once, I didn't want to overwhelm Kihyun since it was the first rut he ever got to around with his senses working well."</p><p>"Did you get rid of it already? I don't think that's going to be on our side if there's actually police coming over to check our place. And what if Kihyun founds them? Or if any of the Omegas decide to use it one day as last resource and since they're not prescribed there's negative effects? Huh?"</p><p>"I would never let that happen," Hyunwoo frowned. "The last thing I want is to harm any of you."</p><p>"That's not it, is it?" Minhyuk squeezed Jooheon's hand.</p><p>The oldest looked down, shaking his head. "I-"</p><p>"He thought of getting on rut suppressants," Minhyuk blurted. "But he won't ever use them, and-"</p><p>"You knew this?" Jooheon shook his hand to get Minhyuk's grip off him.</p><p>"You didn't tell me that," Changkyun straightened his back, tears pricking his eyes. Wonho shared the same expression of their youngest. And Hyungwon had grown stiff on Hyunwoo's lap.</p><p>"Alphas can go sterile if they use suppressants. What were you thinking about?" Jooheon growled.</p><p>"I was being an idiot. But it was just an idea. It won't ever happen," he promised with troubled but sincere eyes.</p><p>"You don't want pups..?" Changkyun wondered with a tiny voice. They had never talked about the topic before, at least not to him. It was more common now not to have pups in a pack, especially one which had only male Omegas. But he did want to have children someday. Didn't his Alphas want the same?</p><p>"No! I mean, I do. Don't think I don't, it was just a stupid idea, because I thought I had been behaving like an asshole and that maybe doing that would be the best. I know that's wrong, so I won't be doing it, don't worry. Don't ever think I don't want pups with you, Kyun.. I do." His skin was itching for him to get up and hold the Omega. Wonho did it instead.</p><p>"After what happened to Kihyun you thought that would be the best?" Jooheon snorted.</p><p>"Is not that simple, Honey," Minhyuk stated before Hyunwoo could. "He had his reasons, and he decided to tell me before even asking a doctor about it," he lied. Hyunwoo felt guilty but it wouldn't be a good idea to contradict the Omega now. "We've all been stressed this year, both with work and with pack matters, he's the leader of both our group and our pack. Give him a break."</p><p>"Hyung, you need to tell us everything that bothers you," Hyungwon pleaded with deer eyes. "Don't try to fix everything by yourself, Alpha."</p><p>Hyunwoo nodded, "I will. I am sorry. I'm sorry, Joo."</p><p>The younger Alpha was balling his hands in fists, conflicted because maybe he hadn't been a good Alpha, maybe he hadn't been there for his leader as he should have.</p><p>"I think we should keep this from Kihyun," Wonho sighed, and everyone else agreed.</p><p>"Hyung?" Changkyun held his hand out for Jooheon to take. The Alpha smiled and instead took the Omega on his arms.</p><p>"Do you think Kihyun will still want to be part of our pack?" Hyunwoo wondered.</p><p>"You two had always been awkward but close in an unique way, hyung. I don't think you should worry. He loves you," Changkyun reassured the lead Alpha. "You're like parents to us."</p><p>"He's right. Even if you don't let me call you daddy."</p><p>Everyone laughed at Minhyuk's joke, only Hyunwoo feeling flustered about it.</p><p>"By the way, don't you think Kihyun will kill us if he comes back and doesn't find the whole place super clean and tidy?" Hyungwon looked around, noticing their cups of coffee already either on the ground or over the bedside tables, condensation turned into water leaving wet spots on the wood.</p><p>"You're right, we should clean to make him feel better whatever happens," Wonho agreed.</p><p>"And so that he doesn't kill us."</p><p> </p><p>The next couple of weeks were difficult. Each one of them was doing their best to keep the environment calm and friendly. They were already stressed enough being back to preparing for their individual projects, and didn't need any more tension on the dorms as they were rather confined to stay and work from there. It took no more than three days for all of them to realize and accept how much they needed Kihyun.</p><p>Not only for the things the main vocalist was used to do for them at home, but his presence alone was already something the rest of MONSTA X required in their daily lives to stay sane. </p><p>The night Yonghwa texted Hyunwoo to let him know Kihyun should be going back home the next day he rushed to tell his pack members, and they didn't sleep that day making sure everything was beyond neat. Wonho and Hyungwon then decided to cook something elaborated and do some baking. Changkyun and Minhyuk washed and gathered their favorite blankets and cushion, then recollected their favorite clothing from every member and made sure both Kihyun's room and living room had whatever Kihyun could need in case he wanted to make a nest. Jooheon managed to fill their pantry without being seen outside. And Hyunwoo made sure everything was going smooth regarding some cases of defamation about Kihyun's status, he also texted both Junmyeon and Baekhyun to check on their pack before heading to Chanyeol's to pick Kihyun up.</p><p>Maybe Hyunwoo was too eager to finally be able to see Kihyun after such a long period of time, because apparently he arrived to pick up the Omega pretty early since he was still sleeping. Baekhyun let him in before sending Chanyeol to wake the younger up.</p><p>"I'm guessing it isn't common for Kihyun to wake up late?" The Omega commented already filling a cup of coffee for Hyunwoo. The Alpha shook his head trying to avoid Baekhyun's eyes. "He's been having trouble sleeping." Hyunwoo frowned. "Your scent is wearing off his plushy," the older explained with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.</p><p>"Baek-"</p><p>"Hyung!" Kihyun couldn't hide his excitement when he was dragged into the kitchen but was met with the strong and familiar scent of Red Cedar. Chanyeol snorted and went to stand by Baekhyun, closing his arms around the vocalist's waist.</p><p>"He basically growled at me when I woke him up, and now he's acting all cute." Baekhyun laughed and leaned his weight against Chanyeol's, but his stare was still glued to the wolves in front of him.</p><p>Hyunwoo had happily welcomed Kihyun in a tight hug, letting the Omega bury his face on his neck, most likely looking for his scent. "Hey there."</p><p>"I missed you," the shorter admitted with teary eyes.</p><p>"We've missed you too, Ki."</p><p>"I'll go bring your stuff, if that's fine with you, baby," Baekhyun offered.</p><p>Kihyun let go of the hug and turned to face the couple, he bit his lower lip and nodded. Was he being too rude to his hosts? They had welcomed him to their home and been there for him the last weeks and he was acting as if he was glad he was finally able to get away.</p><p>"I asked Junmyeon hyung to give you guys tickets for our concert next month," Chanyeol started little talk while his Omega was back. "I hope to see you there..?"</p><p>"Hyungwon's been listening to your music a lot lately, you can be sure we will be there," the older Alpha promised. "Thank you for letting him stay here, Chanyeol-ssi."</p><p>"No problem, hyung. He's always welcomed here, and in EXO's pack. So are the rest of your pack, if you ever need us and there's a way for us to help. Being an idol can sometimes get tiring with today's society.."</p><p>"I really appreciate it."</p><p>"Oh- my ice cream," Kihyun remembered already making his way to the fridge. "I can't leave without it."</p><p>Both Alphas sighed and rolled their eyes and then laughed realizing they reacted the same way.</p><p>Baekhyun was back shortly after, and Hyunwoo decided to wait for Kihyun in the car taking his luggage with him.</p><p>"Hyung," Kihyun addressed both wolves once his leader was out. "Thank you," he didn't hesitate this time on wrapping his arms around them. "For everything."</p><p>"Remember, everything's going to be fine," Baekhyun pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure we are in the right house?" Kihyun looked around before fully stepping into the dorm.</p><p>"Ha-ha."</p><p>"Hyung!" Changkyun came running out of the kitchen to receive the older Omega. It wasn't until Kihyun noticed the rapper had flour and butter all over his clothes that he was sure he was in the right house.</p><p>"Hey! Careful with my ice cream, kkukungie," he laughed letting the maknae cling onto his side. "Have this wolves been treating my baby good?" </p><p>Changkyun giggled and shook his head with a pout. "Wonho hyung made me exercise more hours and Hyunwoo-ssi made me clean my room."</p><p>The older scuffed and went to leave Kihyun's stuff on his room.</p><p>"I missed you. Where's the rest?"</p><p>"Wonho hyung is taking a shower, because we baked some cookies and it was a disaster, but we already cleaned!"</p><p>In that moment Hyungwon walked in having heard the front door, and was trying to get close to the Omega. Kihyun didn't know by their scent yet, but the Omegas were close to their heat, and Changkyun wasn't about to get anyone take Kihyun away from him.</p><p>"Hey! Changkyun, move," the Beta whined. And it was the same with every member, as all of them came to welcome him back. And Kihyun wanted nothing more but to cuddle them all for a whole week until he couldn't wash their scents off his skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. cause i think about you everyday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His first public apparition after his designated gender had become known for the whole world, took place two weeks after he was back in with his members. Yonghwa had made sure he wasn't seen before he was totally prepared for it, driving him back and forth from the dorms to the company to whatever place they had to assist to to fix things up.</p><p>They were already working on their next comeback, Jooheon preparing for his mix-tape release too. The former included activities such as photo-shoots, one of which was for a big magazine, and they were released small clips of it on their social media. Opinions about MONSTA X as a group, as a pack, and as individual people were inevitable, and once again Kihyun was kept from even checking his phone to know the hour.</p><p>Kihyun got back his media freedom when his family had been personally approached by news sites, the Omega published a —previously approved by the company—statement reassuring Monbebe he was fine, and that he wasn't leaving the group, and that Starship Entertainment's previous statements about the reason of everyone involved lying about his secondary gender were truth and harmless. Lastly he asked to respect his personal life, and those of the people around him. Not everyone was happy with his words, but there was really not much he could do about it.</p><p>A week later, a fan meeting came.</p><p>Kihyun's sleep was restless the night before, but he felt less anxious as Wonho sat beside him on the van on their way to the studio. The Beta pressed his nose against Kihyun's neck, and closed his strong arms around Kihyun's small waist. "Monbebe loves you. No matter what. We love you. No matter what."</p><p>The confidence and calm provided by Wonho's words, however, was extinguished when Kihyun noticed the looks the staff of the place was giving him, and only him. Ever worse, through the glass walls he spotted a group of fans outside of the place holding a rather big banner of a six member Monsta X poster — they had not only got him out of the picture, but they had actually covered his face with a red 'X'.</p><p>"Hyung?" Changkyun squeezed his hand, except, before he was able to follow Kihyun's gaze, the older Omega turned to him with a faked smile and continued their path.</p><p>The rest of the evening Kihyun's stomach was in pain from how anxious he was, Hyungwon having to stick to his side to calm his scent—which was noticeable despite the scent dampeners. Fortunately he was also pestering the Omega, so their fans didn't suspect anything. It was all, in general, smooth..</p><p>Until, she came. As the fan in front of Kihyun moved to the seat on her right with Hyungwon, a girl that was previously laughing with Minhyuk slid to face Kihyun. The look on her face was anything but happy or nervous. She looked quite calm, but there was an obvious frown in her features. Her eyes were fixed on the male Omega as if she was looking at the most disgusting thing to be on earth.</p><p>And Kihyun didn't know how to react. Should he greet her the same way he usually did?</p><p>No. Not only did she not reply, but she actually scoffed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Do you have a problem with me?" The Omega couldn't let anyone see how affected he was by the possibility of Monbebe disliking him.</p><p>"You have a problem with yourself already, and with us, Betas. You think your life as an Omega is bad? You're an idol, you'll never know how hard life is for Omegas in reality. Much less how hard it is for Betas, but it was easy for you to pretend being one and fooling us. And now you want us to pretend everything is alright."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Are you?"</p><p>At this point Hyungwon was aware of the tension on their conversation and hurried the fans to keep moving so they could stay in schedule. Kihyun was a bit distracted after that. But before they left, he grabbed a mic and asked everyone present to listen to him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Hyunwoo tried to stop him, but the main vocalist gave him a reassuring smile and asked him to give him five minutes.</p><p>"I've done this on public statements already. But I don't think it's fair for you, whom had been there for our group for years, enduring the hardships of stanning a group, staying when we failed to give you wins, and always cheering us up, and loving us. We love you, Monbebe, please, never forget that," he sighed with tears blurring his sight. "I haven't been completely honest with you.. but let me be so now, and please don't doubt my words, believe me this one last time..."</p><p>The rest of the members stood behind Kihyun, and Jooheon reached forward to hold his free hand. Assuring him they were there.</p><p>"The company never forced me to do anything, it was my decision, and they actually were very good to me, they helped me and respected my decision. My members had also been there for me since the beginning, and even though I'm still not part of their pack, they have been nothing but nice and supportive from the moment I told them about it. You are right. I will never know the struggles of a real Beta, at least not completely. But during the time I tried to pass as one, I realized how lonely it can get, how society doesn't really expect anything from you. And I am sorry if I offended anyone by pretending to be one. I also never meant to undermine or belittle being an Omega, I-"</p><p>He shook Jooheon's hand off and shortly found himself on his knees. Bowing forward, asking for forgiveness.</p><p>Many fans were now crying louder, and many were asking him to stand up and giving him encouraging words, comforting him and asking him not to think they loved him any less.</p><p>And Kihyun didn't feel like he was deserving of any of it.</p><p>He was crying now, his forehead pressed against the floor. And his hands shaking.</p><p>He remained like that until Yonghwa came to check on him, covering him with a blanket as he and Wonho escorted him off the stage.</p><p>"Can you watch him for a second while I go find him something to drink?" Wonho nodded, holding the Omega close to his chest, protecting him from the outside world. Yonghwa came a few minutes later, and so did the rest of Monsta X. They all shared worried looks, not knowing what to do.</p><p>That is until Kihyun's cries turned into soft laughing. They were even more worried.</p><p>"Baby?" Wonho asked peeking under the blanket.</p><p>"Everything's gonna be alright." And this time he wasn't lying. He knew Monbebe loved him, and even better, he had no doubt Monsta X loved him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I know!" Hyungwon suddenly spoke from where he was lying on Jooheon's lap.</p><p>"Oh dear, for how long have you been awake?" Minhyuk was surprised, almost spilling the drink he was holding.</p><p>"..since we came here to discuss where to take Kihyun? You thought I was sleeping?"</p><p>"Well," Hyunwoo tried to help. "This is actually the first time you've talked in this past hour, and your eyes were closed."</p><p>Changkyun and Wonho laughed when Hyungwon pouted. "I wasn't sleeping. And I know where to take Kihyun on a date. We should go out of town, have some sort of picnic, but, at night."</p><p>"He won't like having mosquitos bothering us. And he might love my scent but I don't think he'll appreciate the smoke of a fireplace."</p><p>"He won't care, because he'll be able to see the star Monbebe bought for him. And, there will be a meteor shower tomorrow night, he'll like that."</p><p>"It's actually not a bad idea," Wonho agreed in deep thought. "He did say he didn't want something typical, or public. We can bring hot drinks and prepared dishes so we don't have to cook there."</p><p>"Glamping?" Minhyuk teased. </p><p>"Yeah, let's do that," the lead Alpha actually loved the idea. So the next day they were all busy finishing preparations for their date with Kihyun as well as comeback preparations. </p><p>Minhyuk told the other Omega about the plan they had in mind, and he was secretly on charge of finding out what foods or drinks Kihyun would like to have that night. He texted Hyungwon then, who used his free time between practice and vocal lessons to get everything they'd need from the store.</p><p>The rappers had stayed back home working on their rap, so they took advantage of it to recollect their best and fluffiest blankets and pillows to make a bed in their camping area — they also took some of their oldest or less used bed sheets to put underneath the others and not upset the main vocalist.</p><p>Wonho was in charge of asking around for the perfect spot outside the city to star gaze. And Hyunwoo got them a van. They were all nervous, and Kihyun could tell. And he was touched by it.</p><p>Before following Jooheon into the company's underground parking lot Kihyun sent Baekhyun one last text for the night, setting a day to gather both EXO's and Monsta X's pack, and thanking him for his support. Because Baekhyun and Chanyeol loved him, and they wanted the best for him. They were also the only ones beside Kihyun who knew the Omega had already made a decision regarding becoming part of a pack.</p><p>They had already changed into comfortable clothes and were on their way to the site chosen. Hyungwon and Minhyuk were at the front, the Omega in charge of the music, the Beta obviously driving; in the row behind them, Wonho and Changkyun were resting on their knees to face Kihyun, who was seating at the back between the Alphas. And Kihyun felt safe and happy even when they were stuck in the traffic.</p><p>"Minhyuk. Come help me with this, please," Jooheon interrupted the visual, who was busy telling his fellow Omegas how he had <em>accidentally</em> walked in Jaehyun putting on his outfit for that day at Inkigayo.</p><p>"Do you think he heard him?" Changkyun hid his evil giggle behind his hand.</p><p>"Should we sing some of our songs? I suggest we begin with Jealousy."</p><p>Hyunwoo,  who was bringing the last cushions to their improvised nest laughed at Kihyun's comment and even danced a little, making Jooheon roll his eyes and the Omegas cringe and laugh louder. The Alpha was contented with it. "Do you want something to drink or eat?"</p><p>"I asked Hyungwon to buy us some s'mores cookies, can you bring us that and the thermos with hot chocolate?"</p><p>"Why eat those cookies when we have our Alpha here?" Minhyuk commented aloud for Jooheon to hear. The rapper snorted at Minhyuk's antics but still went to hug him from behind and kiss his neck, resulting in Minhyuk whining and laughing.</p><p>"I think Jooheon's rut is closer than expected," Hyunwoo commented handing the Omegas what they'd asked for. "How are you feeling Kyunnie?"</p><p>"I think our heats are going to coincide with his rut, hyung. But is better that way, so we don't miss promotions."</p><p>"There's one!" Hyungwon suddenly shout from where he was lying in Wonho's chest, both peacefully staring up to the sky. "Look!"</p><p>Kihyun immediately crawled to Wonho's other side and laid his head down on the Beta's stomach, gaze guided by Hyungwon's pointing finger and spotting the first shooting star he had seen in years. It was magical, he felt joy, wonder, appeasement. And he closed his eyes and made the wish his heart had been asking him to make.</p><p>"Another one!" They continued finding shooting stars, Changkyun teasing them tricking them into thinking he had spotted one and having them all looking at nothing, Jooheon whining when he actually missed one.</p><p>They all shared stories meanwhile, and it was an amazing date so far.</p><p>Then, as they grew silent, Kihyun found himself facing Wonho, in between them Hyungwon was sleeping, and he could hear Hyunwoo whispering sweet words to Changkyun, and Minhyuk and Jooheon making out. "You're missing the meteor shower."</p><p>"You are more beautiful than any star," Wonho stated with confidence, and Kihyun felt his face heating up.</p><p>"Hyung.."</p><p>"I love you, Ki," he looked back to the sky not expecting an answer.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p> </p><p>Two days later, Kihyun sensed something had changed in the air of the dorms. He was still struggling to tell exactly what every smell meant, but his body quickly interpreted the pheromones, and Kihyun knew someone must be on their heat or rut. Little did he know it was both. He went to Changkyun's bedroom to check on him and was met with the image of the two other Omegas making out, the rapper sitting on the visual's lap.</p><p>"Sorry," he tried to close the door but Minhyuk's whine stopped him.</p><p>"Kihyun, can you please tell Wonho to come for a moment?" The older Omega turned his head to Kihyun but Changkyun didn't even acknowledged him. </p><p>"No, I want Hyungwon," Changkyun pouted, then occupied himself kissing down Minhyuk's neck.</p><p>Still unsure of what they needed and remembering Hyunwoo was going to be busy all day Kihyun nodded, "shouldn't I tell Jooheon too?"</p><p>He shook his head, "Jooheon's in rut. Maybe you should go out for a while, Kihyunnie."</p><p>Kihyun felt a pang pierce through his heart. He remembered all those times he had to stay away during times like this, especially during the Omegas' last heat — when they'd asked him to stay at a hotel room, when he had been nearly assaulted by a group of Alphas because of it. They didn't want him close during their heats.</p><p>He had let Minhyuk be there when his first heat in years had struck. Why couldn't they trust him with theirs?</p><p>Right, he was still unmated.</p><p>"Yes, okay." The main vocalist hurried out of the room and to their gym room. Trying not to let the scents or wanting to cry get to him. "Hyung!"</p><p>Wonho and Hyungwon—who was only there admiring the older Beta— seemed to catch the scent off Kihyun and immediately jumped to him. "Ki are you in heat?"</p><p>"No! No, it's Minhyuk and Changkyun? Told me to come get Hyungwon.."</p><p>Hyungwon gave Wonho a knowing look and left the room not before giving Kihyun a good morning kiss.</p><p>"Do you have schedule today?"</p><p>"Not until five.."</p><p>"Wanna go get some coffee before that?"</p><p><em>You want me out of the dorms</em>, "sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Kihyun?" Changkyun cried when Hyungwon closed the door to the nest. "Hyung-"</p><p>"It's alright, Kyunnie. We're here," Minhyuk sighed from where he was straddling Jooheon's legs. The Alpha far gone in his rut to pay attention to anything that was being said.</p><p>"Does he not love us?" </p><p>Hyungwon laughed taking the Omega's face on his hands and pecking his nose, "cute. Of course he loves us, we just don't want to trigger his heat. I hope you understand this, baby."</p><p>"Okay..  I love him. And I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Kyun."</p><p>"Can you kiss me now?"</p><p>The taller complied, and with his hands holding tight the Omega's shoulders he walked towards the bed until he got Changkyun sitting on it. "Your have to drink water and eat before we continue." Hyungwon handed him some of the things he'd brought with him, and stopped the younger before he could complaint. "Do you want your heat to last two days or five? Your heats are finally back in sync with Jooheon's rut, let's make things easier for you guys."</p><p>"You're so bossy." Hyungwon gasped but let it go. The Omega wasn't wrong. But someone needed to keep their mind clear for now. Which was pretty difficult having the heavy scent of Jooheon drowning him, and Minhyuk's husky voice calling the Alpha alongside loud moans.</p><p>"Hmm.. Alpha is almost done with Min, don't you want to get knotted too, beautiful?" He pushed him slightly to get him lie down on the bed.</p><p>Changkyun groaned burying his face on Hyungwon's shoulder. "Touch me? Please, Won." Fortunately, both Omegas' heats were never really painful, at least not like most Omegas. Still, Hyungwon placed his hands over the younger's abdomen, instantly helping with the pain; he then raised one of them under Changkyun's shirt, feeling up the muscle their maknae had worked so hard for, and his other hand traveled to the Omega's back and then down his pants. </p><p>"Why are you looking at them, <em>Alpha</em>?" Minhyuk teased. "Am I not enough? ..should I.. go get Hyunwoo instead?"</p><p>Jooheon growled tightening his grip on the Omega's waist. "Quiet, <em>Omega</em>."</p><p>Minhyuk only smiled wider, "stop the jealousy.. don't.. don't you know is your.. your pups I want first.. Alpha?"</p><p>"I told you not to.. joke with that."</p><p>"I'm not, Joo.." Minhyuk stilled his movements against his instincts to stare into the younger's eyes. "There's only a couple years left on our contract.. and I want our pack to grow. After Kihyun becomes pack, we're going to be closer to the pack I always dreamed of having."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I know. But I wouldn't mind if you reminded me so right now."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. something for real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>remember this story's rating is 'mature'. Also, this chapter has about 4,000 words so enjoy! Next chapter is the last one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Baby, wake up."</p><p>The Omega groaned, burying his face against the pillow.</p><p>"Seriously, Kyun, can you even breath like this?" Jooheon laughed, pulling Changkyun by the shoulders to help him sit up.</p><p>"Everything hurts.." he grumbled with his eyes still closed. "What time is it?"</p><p>"Time for you to take a shower and come down to the kitchen to have breakfast before we have to leave for the company. Should I bring you some painkillers?"</p><p>"No, just-" The maknae made grabby hands for the Alpha and closed his eyes again once he was secure on the other's arms. "Too tired."</p><p>"Well, you didn't sleep enough the past two days."</p><p>"And whose fault is that?"</p><p>Jooheon gasped putting the Omega down on the edge of the bathtub. "Not mine for sure, you and Minhyuk are the ones who don't let me rest even during my rut."</p><p>"Didn't hear you complain last night," he smirked. "I had to make the most out of my time with you..."</p><p>"Kyun," Jooheon finished filling the tub and helped the Omega in. He then sat on the floor next to it and grabbed one of Changkyun's hands. "I am sorry I haven't dedicated you the time you deserve. And if I've made you feel I prefer Minhyuk or someone else over you, I swear I didn't mean to. You're so precious to me, and I would never be able to live without you in my life, I love you."</p><p>"I know you do, I love you too.. and I'm sorry if I've been acting childishly or with jealousy-"</p><p>"It's totally fine. But promise me, if you ever feel like that, or I am being distant again, promise you will tell me right away."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"Now, let's hurry before Hyunwoo hyung finishes everything Kihyun prepared."</p><p>"Kihyun's back?"</p><p>"He barely left his room but he was here most of the time the past two days, why?"</p><p>"Minhyuk hyung asked him to leave the dorm when our heats began, I'm worried he'll think we didn't want him near us or you.."</p><p>"I see..."</p><p>Kihyun was facing the stove when a pair of arms snaked around his waist and his nose was filled with the sweet smell of roses. A chill run down his back at the remains of heat on the scent. "Good morning."</p><p>"Morning."</p><p>"You must be hungry."</p><p>Changkyun hummed in affirmation. "I asked Hyungwon to buy us mint chocolate chip ice cream, can we have that after breakfast?"</p><p>"You're so weird after your heat. Weren't you against that flavor?"</p><p>"I still think it belongs in toothpaste only, but it is your favorite... I missed you this past days," the younger whispered, "but they said we could trigger your heat so they didn't let me go look for you."</p><p>"What?" Kihyun turned around to face the rapper.</p><p>"That's why Minhyuk asked you to leave the house the other day. I- We don't want you to have to go through another heat by yourself or with someone you don't want to be. We couldn't risk it."</p><p>"Thank you for telling me this, Kyun. I was worried you didn't want me near you or something.. and I'm even more grateful you guys thought about that, about me."</p><p>Changkyun smiled and tightened his hold on the older until Kihyun remembered what he was cooking and had to ask for help from the Betas to get the little Omega off him.</p><p>They ate their ice cream—Changkyun had actually asked Hyungwon to bring any other flavor besides the one he told Kihyun because he wasn't going to eat that— and proceeded to do each the things they needed to do for the day.</p><p>Later that evening Kihyun found himself going back home early, hours before the rest would be done for the day, so he decided to take a nap.. only that he wanted to do so on the pack's nest.</p><p>Minhyuk had cleaned and aired the place after breakfast, so the scents weren't as strong as they would usually be, but Kihyun could smell the scent of each of his members and was drawn by them. There shouldn't be a problem with him sleeping for a couple of hours there, they had already offered him to join them on that room before and if they wanted him to be pack his scent would end up being part of the room's permanent scent anyway.</p><p>With that in mind Kihyun got changed into more comfortable clothing he usually only wore when he was staying alone, some short and tight shorts and an oversized t-shirt. But the temperature was getting colder by the day and he was too lazy to go turn the heat on. So he opened the covers on the bed and pulled them over his head.</p><p>He was happily having an awesome dream in which he was studying at Hogwarts when suddenly there was only apple pies and apple cider in the table of Slytherin house, Kihyun loved the smell but he frowned when there was a weight against his side. He turned and was met with a gigantic bunny looking at him with its red eyes, so he jumped and was soon awake. The scent of Apple Cider still everywhere around him and the gigantic bunny hugging his side. And he panicked a little.</p><p>"Hyung, what time is it."</p><p>"Like nine, I'm the first back."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I-"</p><p>"Don't. I'm sorry I woke you up, you don't have to leave," Wonho was looking at him with hopeful eyes. "Stay here?"</p><p>"Sure?"</p><p>"You know we don't mind. Actually, I was really surprised and happy when I found you here. Even if you don't choose-"</p><p>"I already chose you, Wonho."</p><p>"-us... What?!"</p><p>Kihyun laughed at Wonho's reaction. "Thought I was being obvious about it."</p><p>"Wait, are you being serious? I will literary cry for weeks nonstop if this is a lie."</p><p>"Why would I lie to you, Hoho? Wait, no, don't cry! I'm not lying to you, hyung."</p><p>Instead of answering the older wrapped his arms around him again and buried his face on his shoulder. "I know, I know -have you tell the others?"</p><p>Kihyun gave him a small shake of his head, "you're the first. I don't know how to tell them."</p><p>"Hmm, I'm tempted to send a picture of you here to the group chat and give the news with it, but they would be here as soon as they get it and I would like to have you to myself a little longer."</p><p>The Omega laughed at Wonho's suggestive eyebrow wiggle, "let them find out themselves then."</p><p>Wonho hummed in agreement and went back to try to sleep. But he wasn't sleepy thanks to the news, and he could also feel Kihyun staring at him—very awake after his own nap. "A picture will last you longer. I can even sign it if you want."</p><p>The Omega snorted and sat up. "I can get one of those from the albums in the living room instead then."</p><p>Wonho laughed and dragged the smaller back up before he could leave the bed. "I told you to stay, Omega," he whined. And only realized what he had called Kihyun when the younger stopped struggling and turned his head to look at him. "Sorry-"</p><p>Kihyun shook his head with a small smile, "I'm just staying because it's cold outside of the covers, Beta. Can you still sleep if I turn the TV on?"</p><p>"Are you not.. mad?"</p><p>"I'm an Omega, hyung. And it's you who called me it, I trust you."</p><p>"You stay?"</p><p>"I'll never leave."</p><p>About an hour later Kihyun heard the front door beep open followed by chatter and eventually the rest of the group's vocalists were standing at the nest's door. Minhyuk's face lit up when he saw Kihyun and ran to lie down beside him, startling Wonho awake.</p><p>"You guys hungry?" Asked the leader with small eyes and scent giving away his excitement. Hyungwon winked one eye at the Omega and sat with Hyunwoo at the bed's end to order some takeaway.</p><p>It didn't take long before Changkyun and Jooheon were back and joining them. They all just watched TV together, and it was domestic as usual, but it felt better. Because the pack had never been closer to be completed. And Kihyun had never felt safer.</p><p>The next day, as they were taking a rest from dance practice, Jooheon asked Minhyuk if he thought Kihyun had already decided to accept the bite, Kihyun overheard and the positive answer had the others in shock and awe, while Wonho only laughed and nearly killed the Omega with a hug.</p><p>Kihyun called Baekhyun later that night, he was getting nervous about asking and getting the bite from the lead Alpha and he didn't want to ask Minhyuk or Changkyun. The older Omega explained to him what was going to happen, the bite was going to hurt, and it would most probably trigger his heat, then the Alpha would want him to stay close to him for a while, so he couldn't do it when their schedules were significantly different. Then they got curious and asked Chanyeol what was it that the Alpha felt or what changed in him. The Alpha's face had turned red and Baekhyun felt in love with him all over again. And Kihyun now couldn't be more sure of what he wanted.</p><p>He also texted Yonghwa, letting him know part of his plan. The older sounded relieved that Kihyun was finally doing what he should have done long ago, and assured him he would make sure the directors didn't know until they needed to know, and that it was going to be the Beta who let them know. </p><p>It was 2 A.M. and the only ones left shooting scenes for the new MV were Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. Kihyun got ready to leave but decided to wait for them. Minhyuk finished first and wasn't really surprised seeing Kihyun had stayed back, but he was surprised he didn't want to leave with him. </p><p>"I'm going to wait for hyung."</p><p>"Oh? You guys have any plans? It's like 2 A.M."</p><p>"Uhm.. I just want to talk with him.."</p><p>"Is this about the bite?"</p><p>Kihyun scoffed with a characteristic move of his head and decided not to reply. Though that was enough of an answer for the older Omega.</p><p>"Do you need advice?"</p><p>"No! I- I already talked about it with Baekhyun..."</p><p>"I see.. don't you want advice on this specific Alpha?" Kihyun sighed and turned his head to Minhyuk. "He has great self control, you will need to convince him to do some things because he is always scared of hurting us. Also, even if it's your heat and not his rut he'll need lots of food."</p><p>"Doesn't he always?"</p><p>"Touche."</p><p>"He's coming."</p><p>"I'll see you later today, then," Minhyuk made sure the staff wasn't watching before pecking Kihyun's lips. "I'll be leaving now, Alpha, have fun!"</p><p>With an eyebrow raised, Hyunwoo watched Minhyuk leave with a smirk on his face. "Okay... Ki, why did you wait for us? Aren't you tired?"</p><p>"Nah.. I wanted to wait."</p><p>"I just need to check one schedule movement with the staff real quick, is that fine?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>Kihyun was getting nervous. Not regretful or having second thoughts, just nervous. He wanted this, he had decided so already. He shouldn't be nervous. Hyunwoo was one of the most thoughtful and caring and selfless person he had ever met. He was too nice, especially for an Alpha.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>The older frowned a little but didn't ask anything. He could sense and smell the anxiousness coming off the Omega. But he wasn't going to pressure him to tell him what the issue was. "Do you need or want anything from the store before we go home?" They got on the car Hyunwoo had been borrowing from the company and headed out of the building.</p><p>"No, I have everything already."</p><p>"Everything?" The older was confused as to what Kihyun meant, but let it go when he noticed the smaller fidgeting with the hem of his sweater and biting the inside of his cheek. </p><p>When they got home the lights were all off, and the doors to every room except Kihyun's were all closed. The Omega thought Hyunwoo was going to ask what was going on, but the older simply walked into the kitchen looking back from time to time to make sure Kihyun was following.</p><p>"Do you want a beer?"</p><p>Kihyun wanted to decline on the offer because he didn't want to get dehydrated from drinking alcohol but maybe this would help steady his nerves. "Sure... Thanks." It felt as if it was his first time meeting the Alpha, as if they were on a bar and the older offered buying Kihyun a drink. They sat in an apparent comfortable silence until Kihyun became self conscious from the way he could feel Hyunwoo's eyes fixed on him. "Are you hungry? I can prepare you something if-"</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>Hyunwoo put his empty bottle down on the table and waited for Kihyun to stand beside him, the Omega looking lost. Then he reached for the smaller and pulled until he was seating on his knee. "Is there something bothering you, Ki? You can trust me, and if you don't want to tell then just tell me how to help."</p><p>"Mm.. well, I think you could actually help me with this." Hyunwoo met his gaze with raised eyebrows and attentive eyes. Kihyun didn't think he was going to be able to say this making eye contact, so he leaned against the older's chest, hiding his face near the Alpha's pulse point, and he whispered, "I want to be part of this pack, and I'm pretty sure you're the one who gives the bite to officially be one of your mates..."</p><p>"Kihyun?" The Alpha's scent grew thicker by the second, and only once Kihyun let him turn his head to face him did Hyunwoo fully grasped what the Omega implied with his words. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"I've never been more sure of anything before in my life," he promised. "It is the right decision."</p><p>"This may trigger your heat, if you're more comfortable with one of the Omegas helping you then-"</p><p>"I want to do everything with you, Alpha. Just you."</p><p>The older didn't know what to say. He didn't want to keep checking Kihyun was sure because it may make the Omega think Hyunwoo wasn't sure or that he didn't trust Kihyun's decisions. Instead, the Alpha closed the distance between them with a sweet kiss.</p><p>Then he shifted Kihyun on his lap and stood up, carrying the smaller wolf on his arms. Kihyun put his arms around the older's shoulders with a smile before stopping him from walking out of the kitchen, "your beer, hyung."</p><p>"I finished it."</p><p>"No, I mean, put mine back on the fridge and yours away." Hyunwoo rolled his eyes but complied, all while carrying the Omega around. "I've said it before but I may actually never walk in this house ever again, this is nice."</p><p>The Alpha closed the door to Kihyun's room behind them and turned the nightstand lamp on,  careful not to destroy the nest Kihyun had previously prepared he sat on the edge of the bed. This way he wouldn't be towering over the smaller and hopefully he wouldn't bring bad memories to Kihyun's mind whatsoever. They slowly undressed as they continued kissing, Hyunwoo still with his jeans on, the Omega only on his underwear. "Do you want me to turn off the light?" </p><p>"No. I- I want to see you.."</p><p>"Okay. I'm going to bite you now, and I won't lie to you. It's going to hurt, but, the others said the pain goes away in less than a minute. And then I'll lick the wound, so it starts healing, and I'll scent you, if that's okay." His hands were caressing the skin on Kihyun's thighs, his nose buried on the Omega's pulse point.</p><p>"Do it. No, wait!" Hyunwoo sat up with his back straightened and put his hands down on the bed and away from the Omega. Minhyuk was not wrong. "On this side, both my profiles are my good side but it will look better here."</p><p>Hyunwoo shook his head with a smile plastered on his face, moving to the chosen side and holding the Omega in place with a hand on his waist and the other on the back of his neck. The scent was driving the Alpha crazy, and he wasted no time sinking his teeth on the fair skin of Kihyun's neck, breaking it and drawing some blood.</p><p>Kihyun whined, the pain almost unbearable, but then it was as if the blood on his veins turned to lava and the world around him disappeared. All he could think about, all he could feel was Hyunwoo. The Alpha was cleaning the wound, but Kihyun was still looking at the ceiling with lost eyes. He could feel the Alpha's emotions. And he was sure Hyunwoo could feel his, so it was an endless stream of love and appreciation and happiness going back and forth through the brand new link.</p><p>The Omega was surrounded by the scent of the Alpha and he could smell the other five wolves, not only from the clothing over his bed, but from the Alpha's permanent scent.</p><p>"Kihyun?" Hyunwoo was breathing heavily, his hold on the Omega gentle. "My love?"</p><p>"I'm alright." He looked down, the Alpha was looking at the bite with pride on his eyes. Then he met Kihyun's and his goofy smile was back. They laughed feeling joyful and complete.</p><p>"Jooheon should mark you too but we have to wait until your heat is over. You're already smelling like heat."</p><p>"Can we sleep for a bit before the first wave hits? I just want you to hold me now."</p><p>"Your wish is my command." The leader helped Kihyun stand up and pulled down the covers before getting in the bed.</p><p>Kihyun had his upper body over Hyunwoo's and the Alpha was holding him close and caressing the skin of his back. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you so, so much, my mate."</p><p>The Omega didn't notice when he fell asleep, but he woke up when the heat on his abdomen grew almost unbearable, pain reigning all the way from his head to the muscles and bones on his toes. He was facing the nightstand lamp, the light was on, and he groaned when he saw the clock and knew he had only slept for no more than two hours.</p><p>He looked behind him, where Hyunwoo was still fast sleep. He slowly turned in the Alpha's hold trying to ignore the heat and go back to rest, but the Alpha was suddenly looking at him with red eyes. "Hyung?"</p><p>The older shook his head and yawned, "is it hurting badly, baby?"</p><p>"Is just annoying. I should get some water and-"</p><p>Before he could sit up on the bed Hyunwoo was already by the desk in the room, grabbing a bottle of water and a package of oatmeal cookies. "Do you need painkillers or something else? Should I go get Hyungwon or Min-?"</p><p>"No, it's okay," he took the food and shared half with Hyunwoo. As the Alpha put the things back on the desk and grabbed a new bottle of water, Kihyun lay back down, kicking the covers off his body. "It's hot, can you turn on the A/C please?" The heat was already clouding his mind, and his desire to have an Alpha help him was stronger than ever before. His Omega not only knew there was an Alpha in the room, but that this was his mate. "Hyung," he called making grabby hands.</p><p>"What do you need, baby?"</p><p>"<em>You</em>," he whined. And in no time the Alpha complied, knees sinking in the mattress next to Kihyun's hip. His fingers touching the uncovered skin on the shorter's shoulders and all the way down to his knees, then back up. Kihyun's eyes were glassy and struggling to focus on his mate's face. "Kiss me, <em>Alpha</em>."</p><p>His voice was beyond an order, it was a spell. And Hyunwoo wasn't going to resist the urge of doing as the Omega asked. The kiss was deeper than the ones they'd shared until then, tongues exploring each other's mouths, breath accelerated, and Kihyun needed more.</p><p>His senses were focused on Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo only, there was no fear, no worries, no pain. The older was taking care of him, and Kihyun loved it all.</p><p>When the Alpha entered his body, Kihyun could only think about the Alpha, nothing else. There were no bad memories, because this was his mate, and this was the way things should be. Hyunwoo was careful, eyes focused on the Omega's reactions to make sure he was fine. Everything was okay.</p><p>Kihyun had imagined before what this was going to be like, he had even dreamed about it once or twice, but now that it was happening he just wished he had decided to accept the bite earlier. Kihyun's nails sunk on the skin of other's back as he was closer to his orgasm. "Alpha?" He managed to call between moans. "Knot me?" </p><p>Hyunwoo nearly came from the voice Kihyun used in his request, a low growl resounding from his chest, "are you sure? ..I don't want to.. to hurt you, baby."</p><p>"I'm sure, hyung, please," the burning on his skin was asking him for it. The Alpha quickened the pace of his thrusts, hands travelling one from the Omega's waist to his hip and the other from his back to the back of Kihyun's left leg. The slight shift on the position got the Alpha's cock brushing Kihyun's prostate with every thrust. And so the Omega cried louder with every movement.</p><p>"Beautiful," Hyunwoo called as Kihyun was desperately grabbing the covers for support, his head turning from side to side, "look at me. You're so perfect, my little <em>Omega</em>." Kihyun stopped moving for a second, then his back painfully arched as he came for the first time that day. "Fuck," the Alpha couldn't stand the heat around him, and his knot was soon inside of the Omega, keeping them together and closer than ever as he came, the sensation of being knotted dragging yet another orgasm from the smaller.</p><p>Kihyun cried holding Hyunwoo in a tight hug, it was all too much, but it was the best he had ever felt. "Stop moving, please," he whined, tears running down his face. </p><p>"Did I hurt you?" Hyunwoo looked alarmed as he scented the Omega looking for any signal of the Omega being uncomfortable or in pain.</p><p>Kihyun laughed with adoration in his eyes, there were traces of tears on the Alpha's cheeks. "Not at all... That was pretty amazing, thank you."</p><p>And the goofy smile and small eyes were back. "This is going to take about twenty minutes to go down.. I'm going to turn us around so that I don't crush you if I fall asleep, okay?" He reached for something to clean the sweat and cum from the Omega's body and his own first. "Water?" Kihyun couldn't help but smirk.</p><p>"I'm already full, though."</p><p>Hyunwoo groaned and hid behind his hands.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 익숙한 향기가 나 나에게서</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you serious? Come here. Now"</p><p>Kihyun snorted with a frown as Minhyuk pointed to his feet. He had expected the older Omega to be ecstatic when he walked into the living room pridefully wearing a visible bite on each side of his neck. "What's your problem?"</p><p>"What the hell? This is clearly favoritism, Jooheon-ah you better explain." The Alpha was trying to hide behind the main vocalist's small frame, Minhyuk's height making his attempt even more pathetic. </p><p>"He said something about both his profiles being his good side..? And Hyunwoo hyung only laughed an nodded and so I bit him on the opposite side he had..."</p><p>"I still don't get it," Kihyun pouted. He was really expecting all of the attention from his mates but they were talking over him, the taller hadn't even hugged or kissed him.</p><p>"Head Alphas usually put their bite on a visible spot and if they allow the other Alphas on the pack to bite their mates the bite is most likely nearer to their collarbones, or inside the edges of the Head Alpha's bite, as if to display that they're bigger or the Alpha Alpha, you know? We all have the bites on one side, because Hyunwoo didn't want to disregard Jooheon's Alpha-ness or whatever he said that I no longer remember. But! I do remember they wanted theirs to be like this; not exactly overlapped, just really close to the other. And I wanted one on each side so that everyone can see I'm marked no matter what side they see me from but-" At some point between Minhyuk's rant Hyunwoo had come to stand behind him, and he was now leaning over the Omega's shoulder and whispering something about having no problem with marking the other side too if he stopped whining.</p><p>"You didn't even compliment his bites before whining over yours, Minnie. That's very rude, Omega."</p><p>"Oh shut it and go see if Hyungwon's still breathing over there. Kihyunnie, you know I love you right? You're almost as pretty as I am," he finally extended his arms and welcomed his mate. "You smell really good."</p><p>"It's because my scent is perfect now," his eyes teared up after Minhyuk's eyes teared up with that short statement. Quickly standing on his tiptoes, he pecked the older's lips, "and I may not be a visual but my looks are good enough to have people think I am one, have you ever been asked if you're the main vocalist?"</p><p>"Kihyun!" Hyungwon snaked an arm around the Omega's waist to take him out of Minhyuk's dangerous gaze. "Feeling impossibly more witty and over-confident than usual?" He nuzzled the older's neck, amazed with the smell of popcorn forever tainted with their scents.</p><p>"Glad to see the wind didn't broke you in half yesterday when you went out to buy your weekly nourishment."</p><p>"I had to go outside because my ridiculously short Omega didn't cook dinner for us."</p><p>"Did you just save him from Minhyuk hyung to fight him yourself, hyung?" Changkyun struggled to make himself a place to hide between his mates. "You smell fantastic, hyung, I may just  write a song about you tonight." Kihyun cringed but accepted the maknae's kiss and compliment. "Better waste your energy protecting me, I called Yonghwa to ask him about Cravity's new choreographer, you know, the tall one, pretty smile, big eyes," both Kihyun and Hyungwon nodded with dreamy eyes, "and apparently hyung had the phone on speaker and Wonho-" The front door beeped open in that moment, "I'm dead," but the Omega was momentarily ignored as the Beta fixed his eyes on Kihyun.</p><p>"Oh- babe," he opened his arms for the Omega to go to him, which Kihyun didn't even think about twice before he was jumping into said arms.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hey, you smell real good." With everyone saying that, there was just no space left for Kihyun to remember how he had felt in the past about his scent, or rather the lack of it.</p><p> </p><p>Yonghwa turned off the car outside of the new house and waited for Kihyun's pheromones to calm down before speaking. "I am sorry if I'm stepping out of the line but I really don't want to see you suffer ever again. I think you should do what the doctor suggested."</p><p>"I need to tell them first..."</p><p>"I know, and I'm sure they'll be supportive whatever decision you take."</p><p>Kihyun wiped the tears from his cheeks and sighed sourly. "This is all my fault. I deserve it, for what I did before."</p><p>"That's not true, you had reasons. You always did what was best for you. And your pack has always wanted what is best for you too. They won't mind whatever you have to stop doing or start doing because it's for your best interest."</p><p>"I know. Thanks for driving me, hyung. Say hi to Taewoo for me."</p><p>"I will. Take care, Ki."</p><p>The Omega entered the house expecting it to be empty, but he found the sliding doors of the living room wide open, Minhyuk and Changkyun were playing outside on the pool. He smiled with a warm heart before shaking his head and shout at them for leaving the door opened.</p><p>"He was the last one to come out," Changkyun pointed at the older Omega before said Omega tried to drown him.</p><p>Kihyun leaned back on a pool lounge chair next to the table where the other two had put their stuff and some snacks. "What are you doing home so early, anyways? I thought you would be all day playing with Sehun and the WayV kids."</p><p>"Something came up at SM. How did your appointment go?" The Omegas swam to the edge of the pool.</p><p>"Uhm, fine."</p><p>"Hyung, did something bad happen?"</p><p>Kihyun sighed, he wouldn't be able to hide something from any of his mates. He didn't want to either. "I should have told you guys earlier. I should have listen to hyung when you told me to stop taking the scent blockers and heat suppressants."</p><p>"Ki?" Minhyuk hurried to the pool ladder with Changkyun close behind to help him out of the pool.</p><p>Kihyun sat up and waited until the Omegas were beside him to hug him, not caring about his clothes getting all soaked up. "The doctor said is not safe for me to use heat suppressants again."</p><p>"The company has now the new scent dampeners so you shouldn't have problem, and your heats are regular and in sync with ours-"</p><p>"The doctor said I can't use birth control either. That would leave Changkyun alone to deal with our Alphas' next rut..."</p><p>"Hyung, you know that wouldn't be a problem for me, I'm even honored! I would also have both our Betas for myself? I mean."</p><p>Kihyun rolled his eyes, "I would also have to spend my heats by myself."</p><p>Minhyuk gasped. "Is there any treatment you can take to regulate it? You're not an Alpha, the side effects should've washed off by know."</p><p>"The doctor suggested something rather bold, actually, but it's something I have to discuss with all of you first."</p><p>"Do you want me to call the guys? I'm sure they'll drop everything they're doing now and come right away."</p><p>"That's exactly the problem, Min," he sighed again. "They would drop any project for this. I don't want that; Changkyunnie and Jooheon have their new album coming up, Wonho is already working on his second comeback. Hyungwon will be back any moment now from his audition to the drama he told us about, Hyunwoo just started his business with Yonghwa in Japan. And I don't want to take their attention away from you."</p><p>"You know you could never take attention away from me. I'm too pretty, Ki. And as soon as I let the world know I'm having twins, everyone in the industry will have their attention on me."</p><p>Changkyun nodded in agreement, his hand abandoning his previous spot in Kihyun's waist to rub Minhyuk's belly.</p><p>"Pregnancy could completely regulate my system..."</p><p>"My pregnancy?"</p><p>Kihyun shook his head and Changkyun yelped. "Shit, Changkyun I said pregnancy not deafness."</p><p>"Hyung! Yes, If you have pups Minhyuk's would be the protective old brothers we always talked about."</p><p>"They would be so at some point anyway, I don't think it's a good idea.."</p><p>"Why not?!" Now it was Minhyuk who screamed. "And don't you dare say it's because you don't want to take attention away from me. Are you not ready to have pups? I thought we had agreed we all were.."</p><p>"Is not that, Min. I want them. Is just, I was on heat suppressants and scent blockers for a long time, hyung. What if there's still some in my body and the pups are born scentless or something? What if I'm already sterile?"</p><p>"Then we will love them the same. And you. Do you want me to tell the others for you? You look tired."</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"Kyun, can you take a shower with him and then get him to bed? I'll start preparing dinner."</p><p>"Can I start with the get him pregnant thing in the shower?"</p><p>"Changkyun," Kihyun's warning was enough to have the maknae lifting his hands in surrender.</p><p>By the time Kihyun woke up from his nap the house was smelling as the delicious dishes Minhyuk learned to prepare on his free time and his mates' scents. Seeing it was already dark outside he walked downstairs, the first wolf to notice his presence was Wonho, and he immediately embraced the Omega. "How did you rest?"</p><p>"You should have waken me up earlier, now I'm not gonna be able to sleep at night." They were all around the enormous island that connected the kitchen and dinning room, and they hadn't started eating yet, Kihyun felt guilty.</p><p>"It's fine, precious," Hyungwon was sitting on Hyunwoo's lap, eyes lazy from where he probably just woke up too.</p><p>They ate in comfortable silences that were only interrupted when one of them remembered something exiting or weird that happened to them that day and shared it with his mates. Kihyun was starting to think the Omegas hadn't tell the others about his problem, but they would have asked about his appointment with the doctor by now if they didn't know already.</p><p>So he waited until everyone finished their dessert to ask, "what do you think we should do?"</p><p>"Whatever you're most comfortable with, hyung," Jooheon assured right away.</p><p>"But, Alpha, I-"</p><p>"Don't worry about anything else, Omega," Hyunwoo stopped him. "You know we all agreed and are happy with having pups now, and having a big family. We are in an economical position that allows us to. The house has more than enough rooms, my mom hasn't stopped asking when are you and Changkyun getting pregnant too. And we have lots of love to give."</p><p>"Not me, not yet," Changkyun reminded him from his seat in between Wonho and Jooheon.</p><p>"We all have other dreams too.. I'm not saying our pups are going to ruin that," he made clear taking Minhyuk's hand in his.</p><p>"One would think you would already know one of my dreams is appearing in The Return Of Superman," Wonho shook his head in feigned disappointment.</p><p>"Didn't you say Baekhyun is having a girl? She and Yonghwa's baby will need a girl friend to dress as The Powerpuff Girls on Halloween."</p><p>Kihyun had stopped worrying about anything with every passing minute, now they were all joking around and giving convincing reasons why he should get pregnant soon.</p><p>Baekhyun and Jimin did the same supportive and convincing exercise when they came over for Minhyuk's gender reveal. Chanyeol mistakenly stated in front of the three Omegas that there was no way any of them could ever beat Minhyuk's twin announcement.</p><p>Then Hyunwoo insisted on accompanying Kihyun to his next doctor appointment to have a serious conversation with Kihyun's doctor, who had already asked Kihyun's therapist herself about his opinion on Kihyun getting pregnant. They didn't want him to think of it as a dangerous process for him or the pup, and they also didn't want him to think of it as a treatment or way out of his health problems.</p><p>A few months later, on the first week of December, Changkyun had finally convinced everyone of decorating the whole house for Christmas. The Alphas had taken care of the garden—because, in Hyungwon's words, how would they dare to send his mates out into the cold air of Korea's autumn—, then, from his comfortable spot on the sofa, Minhyuk was ordering Wonho and Changkyun how to decorate the inside of the house—they would never try and go against the pregnant Omega's wishes—, while Kihyun and Hyungwon set the Christmas tree.</p><p>"Ya! I told you to put that garland over the chimney, not the staircase rail. Am I really the only one with an artistic eye here?"</p><p>"Gosh," Kihyun laughed looking at Minhyuk over the model's shoulder. "I want to apologize for the bitch I will probably turn into soon."</p><p>"Apology accepted, don't look at me like that, darling. You're already too hard to please as it is."</p><p>"Well, maybe if you guys were cleaner and more organized I wouldn't be nagging you all the time." They laughed knowing they were both right. Hyungwon sighed with a big smile on his face. "What."</p><p>"I'm just happy with the decision you made. I'm in love with your scent of milk."</p><p>"Well, it's something we all wanted, so, why not now, right. You're the right people to fall in love with, to be mated to, and to be expecting babies with."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! 🖤 I can't believe this story is finished, I really enjoyed writing it and I love the outcome. I hope you guys liked it too, and I want to thank you for reading, and especially for your comments, you're amazing.</p><p>You can find this story in Wattpad as well, same title, username @MiSo_mbb</p><p>If you liked the angst I have more angsty works you can check, and I'm working in an Omegaverse work but with NCT characters.</p><p> </p><p>♡Ko-fi.com/kimtananukite</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>